More Than What It Seems
by naley12
Summary: Nathan is a pro basketball player and Haley is a professional singer. Watch them connect and grow as the struggle to work on the private life and their professional lives together. Will they be able to make it work?
1. Chapter 1

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch1

"You all set for tonight Hales?" Brooke asked as she handed over Haley's dress to her.

"Nope, sure you know how nervous I get about these things," she replied playing with the bag the dress was in.

"Haley, you're a professional singer. Tonight should be a walk in the park for you," she commented to her.

"Normally it is," she spoke softly.

"What makes tonight any different?" she questioned to her.

"I'm singing my new song and I want everyone to love it," she replied to her.

"Don't be silly, of course everyone is going to love it," she replied trying to make her still more confident.

"I hope so. I better go if I want to be ready on time," Haley spoke as she was leaving.

"Well, have a great night and enjoy yourself," she commented to her.

"I'll try," she spoke as she walked out of Brooke's store.

As Brooke went back to her desk she seen that her phone was ringing, "Hey Big brother," she spoke into her cell.

"Where are you?!" he questioned to her.

"I'm at the store why?" she replied a little confused.

"Great. I'll be there in a few minutes," he commented before ending the call.

Brooke was all confused when Nathan rushed into the store in a panic," Hey sis, I need a suit for tonight," he commented to her.

"Okay calm down," Brooke commented to him.

"Brooke hurry I only have an hour to get ready," he spoke trying to rush her along.

"Where are you going to anyways?" she questioned to him.

"The team have a charity event to go to tonight at the Hilton and I forgot all about it," he explained to her.

"Oh yeah I heard a few people talking about that event," she spoke thinking back to Haley.

"Um yeah it should be a good night," he replied to her.

"This suit should do you," she commented handing one over to her.

"Thanks sis, you're the best," he spoke taking it off her.

"You're welcome, you better call me. I want all the details of your night," she commented as he was leaving.

"Bye," he spoke not giving into her.

Later that evening Haley was backstage prepare to go on stage when Peyton came to check on her. "You already Haley," she questioned to her.

"Nope, she replied feeling her nerves get the better of her.

"Relax, have you done your singing under the table thing?" she questioned to her.

"Yes and it didn't help," she replied to her feeling sick.

"Just, focus on the back wall and don't look at anyone," Peyton spoke giving her some advice.

"Thanks," Haley replied with a small smile.

"Good because its Showtime," Peyton commented to her.

Haley walked out onto the stage as her music started playing and just focused on the back wall like Peyton had told her. She sang a few lines of the song before letting herself relax and scanned the room looking through the crowd.

"Who's the singer?" Nathan questioned to Lucas.

"That's Haley, she is one of Peyton new singer," he replied to him.

"Well, she has an amazing voice," he replied to him.

"Yeah, she is great. I'm actually surprised you haven't heard of her before," Lucas commented to him.

"I am to," he replied looking over at him.

"I know that look. Nathan she isn't your type of girl," he commented to him.

"How do you know that?" he replied to him.

"I don't, if you got involved with her and hurt her. I know for a fact Peyton would kick your ass," he commented to him.

"Well you're right about the Peyton thing. That doesn't mean I can't at least chat to her," he replied smiling at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Lucas to him.

"Okay, he spoke watching Haley heard over to the bar.

When he reached the bar he made sure that he was standing beside Haley, "I'll have a beer and a wine for the lady," he commented to the bar tender nodding over to her empty glass.

"You didn't need to do that," Haley spoke turning to look at the person beside her.

"Think of it as a thank you for letting us hear that great music," he spoke smiling at her.

"Well thank you," she spoke feeling relaxed knowing at least one person enjoyed her song.

"You're welcome um..," he spoke pretending not to know her name.

"Haley," she spoke softly to him.

"Lovely name for such a lovely lady," he spoke as the bartender sat their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks and what is your name?" she questioned to him.

"Nathan," he replied to her smirking.

"Well Nathan, thanks for the drink but I better be going," she commented to him.

"Let me walk you out," he suggested to her.

"Okay, she spoke not seeing any harm in it.

As they walked out together there was a few cameras taking pictures, they weren't close enough for them to make anything of it.

"Come this way," Nathan spoke leading her away from the cameras.

"Thank you," she spoke following him.

"I didn't want those camera guys getting the wrong idea," he commented to her.

"You're right," she replied to him smiling.

"Thanks for chatting to me tonight Haley," he commented to her.

"It's the least I could do after you not taking your eyes off me during my song," she flirted to him.

"Well, I couldn't help it. You look stunning and your voice is amazing," he spoke stepping a little closer to her.

"Thanks," she spoke in a whisper.

"You're welcome," he replied lowering his head to hers.

"Haley soon realised what was happening and stepped toward put her head to the side so her lips could connect softly to his. There kiss was soft and sweet, at the same time there was this great spark that lit up something in both their bodies.

"Mm, maybe I'll see you again sometime," Haley spoke a few minutes after the kiss.

"Oh I really hope we do meet again," he replied as he watched her walk away to her limo ride home.

Both their heads were spinning with how amazing the kiss was. They were both hoping that it would be long until they met each other again.

 **There is the first chapter to this new story. I hope you all liked it and if you read it, please leave a review even if it is just a few words.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch2

It had been a stressful few hours; Nathan had been involved in a three car accident on the high way and was rushed into hospital with a broken knee leg. It was long before the media got hold of the fact he was now in hospital.

"Well you definitely have the media going crazy Nate, it's all over the news," Brooke commented as she walked into his room.

"Sure you know me. I like to do things in style," he replied to her.

"How come you don't have a private room?" she questioned to him.

"They said they were all taken," he explained to her.

"At least this one is private for now," Brooke commented to him.

"Not for long," he replied to her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned to him.

"They are bringing in another person from the accident because they need the bed," he explained to her.

"Oh well at least you will have someone to talk to when I'm not around then," Brooke commented to him.

"True, he spoke wondering who the person was going to be.

Once they finally managed to cut Haley out of her car the rushed her straight to the E.R. She needed her shoulder to be reset from the accident. When she came round in recovery they explained the room situation to her, she seemed okay with it.

"That's okay, I don't mind sharing," she commented to the doctor.

"Well the other patient is a guy," he explained to her.

"Yes, that is grand," she spoke softly to him.

"Thank you, if a different room become available we will room you to it," they explained to her.

"I'm share the room I'm getting is just fine," she spoke as they wheeled her down.

As they got closer to the room, Haley could hear a voice that she knew very well. "Brooke?" she spoke looking round for her.

"Haley," she replied getting up from her chair and getting up to go see Haley.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned to Brooke.

"I'm visiting my brother, he was in a car accident the morning," she explained to her.

"Me too," she spoke pointing to her broken arm.

"Well, it looks like my Brooke is your roomie," she spoke drawing back the curtain.

"Nathan," Haley spoke seeing him lying in the hospital.

"Haley," he replied a little shocked to be seeing her like this.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other," Brooke commented to him.

"Yeah," he replied smiling.

"How?" she asked totally confused.

"We met a few weeks ago at an event we were both at," Haley commented to her.

"Oh right, well this day just got a lot more interesting," she spoke softly.

"Wait, how do you know Haley?" Nathan questioned to his sister.

"That's not important right now," she replied to him.

"The media are going to be all over this after those pictures from the other week," Brooke commented getting all excited.

"Please Brooke, you can't let on that we are both in the room," Haley commented to her.

"I'll do my best," Brooke commented to her.

"How do you to know each other?" Nathan asked again.

"Brooke is my designer," Haley spoke as she slowly made her way into her bed.

"Oh right," he spoke looking over at her.

"Well I'm going to go and let you to rest a while. Haley do you need me to get you anything?" she questioned to her.

"Yeah, some clothes and my toilet things please. My house keys are over there in my bag," she spoke pointing to it

"No problem, I will bring them buy later," she commented to her.

"Thanks Brooke," she spoke as she watched her leave.

"I didn't know you were here Brother," Haley commented to him.

"I didn't know she was your designer," he spoke smirking at her.

"So I heard we were both involved in the same accident," she spoke changing the subject.

"Yeah, are you hurt badly?" he questioned to her.

"No, just a broken shoulder, what about you?" she questioned to him.

"Just a broken leg," he replied to her.

"Oh sorry," she spoke softly.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault. If the other driver hadn't of run the red light. We both would be fine," he commented to her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have seen you again this soon," she whispered softly.

"What?" he asked not hearing what she said.

"Oh nothing," she smiled over at him.

"I'm glad to see you again even under the situation," he commented to her.

"Yeah me too," she replied softly.

 **There is ch2. I hope you all liked it. I probably won't get updating again till the day after boxing day. So hope you all have a lovely Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch3

Nathan and Haley had now both been in the hospital for five days. They were both recovering well and were enjoying getting to spend more time with each other. Realising that they had a lot of the same group of friends made things easy when people were coming to visit them.

"So where is Haley?" Brooke asked while she was visiting Nathan.

"She in physio," he replied to her.

"Oh right cool," she replied looing over at her brother.

"What?" he asked knowing that look on her face.

"You like Haley don't you?" she questioned to him.

"That's none of your business," he snapped back at her.

"I knew it," Brooke spoke smirking at him.

"Well I think it's time you left," he commented to her.

"I'm going," she spoke getting up from her chair.

"Bye sis," he commented as she left.

"Bye, I'll be back to get you tomorrow," she spoke as she left the room.

Nathan lay in his bed thinking about the fact that he was being discharged from hospital tomorrow and he wasn't going to get to see Haley every day. He wasn't overly happy about it, his tiredness soon over took him and he fall asleep.

Around an hour later he woke from his sleep and noticed Haley staring over at him, "how long have I been asleep?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh about an hour," she replied to him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he questioned to her.

"You looked so peaceful," she replied to him.

"Well thank you. How was your session?" he spoke sitting up in his bed.

"It was good, they said I can go home in a couple of days," she replied to him.

"That's good, we are both getting up of here sooner than we expected," he commented to her.

"Yeah," she replied softly to him.

Haley was now a little sad that after today she wasn't going to get to see him every day. She had really enjoyed the last few days.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after a few minutes of her not talking.

"Yeah, I'm just going to the bathroom," she spoke getting up and heading for there.

When she came back from the bathroom Nathan was up out of bed and walking around the room a little, "oh you're up," she commented to him.

"Yeah I was getting bored in the bed," he replied to her.

"At least you get out of this place tomorrow," she commented to him.

"About that, is it okay if I come visit you?" he asked softly to her.

"Yes," she replied shyly to him.

"Thank you," he spoke walking a little closer to her.

"Well you're my friend," she commented to her.

"I think you know I want to be a little more than your friend," he whispered placing his lips softly against hers.

This kiss was a lot like the last one. The spark was a lot more intense and Haley gently parted her lips, so he could slip his tongue inside. She let him explore her mouth before letting out a soft moan indicating how much she was enjoying it.

"I have wanted to do that again for days," he spoke softly to her.

"I'm glad you did it," she replied looking up into his eyes.

"Me too," he replied smiling at her.

"Nathan she whispered softly to him.

"Yes?" he replied to her.

"Do you think we could maybe find somewhere to meet once we get out of hospital?" she questioned to him.

"Yes, I know the exact place," he replied to her.

"Where?" she questioned to him.

"Do you know Tric?" he asked her.

"Yes, isn't that a night club?" she asked a little confused.

"It is, I know the owner and can get us in when no one is around," he explained to her.

"Okay good, I wouldn't want the cameras to follow us," she commented to him.

"Yeah they are going wild enough knowing that we are both in this hospital," he commented softly.

"At least they don't know we are sharing a room god knows how many rumours that would start," she commented laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he spoke smiling at her loving her laugh.

"So are we going to consider this met up like a date?" he questioned hopefully to her.

"Yeah I guess we could," she spoke not wanting to disappoint him.

"Good," he replied leaning in stealing another kiss with her.

They both stood enjoying this one not sure how long it would be before they were both going to be able to be alone together again.

 **There is the next chapter. I know I had said it would be up yesterday, I ended up staying with my parents an extra night. So I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please**.


	4. Chapter 4

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch4

Just like he had said Nathan came to visit Haley the few extra days that she had to stay in the hospital. She loved the time they got to spend together; they even shared a few more kisses even though either of them hadn't really talked about what the meant. Today they were having their first met up since both getting discharged from the hospital.

Haley sat in the car as her driver drove her over to Tric. She waited there until she saw Nathan pull up and then she got out of the car to greet him. They both smiled as they made eye contact with each other.

"Hey," she spoke softly walking over to him.

"Hey," he replied smiling back at her.

"Are you sure this is a safe place to be?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I promise no one will find us," he spoke walking alongside her.

"Okay," she replied heading inside with him.

Once they were settled in a private booth, Nathan looked over at her, "would you like a drink?" he asked softly to her.

"Some water would be nice," she replied softly feeling her lips a little dry.

"Water it is," he spoke going to get them two bottles of water and two glasses.

"Thanks," she spoke as he sat it down in front of her.

"You're welcome," he spoke sitting back down beside her.

"So how is your leg doing?" She asked trying to make conversation with him.

"It's doing a lot better, thanks. "What about your shoulder?" he asked looking over at her.

"It's okay; they think I'm going to have some nerve damage in it," she explained to him.

"Aww I'm sorry," he spoke giving her a small smile.

"It's not your fault. Do you think you can still play?" she asked changing the conversation back to him.

"The doctors think I should be able to start training again in a few short weeks," she replied to her smiling.

"That's great," she spoke as she opened her water.

"Careful," he spoke as he seen her hand start to shake.

Crap," she mumbled as she spilled her water all over the table.

"Sorry, she spoke trying to clean it up.

"Don't worry, "he spoke looking over at her.

"You must think I'm such a baby not being able to pour a simple glass of water," she spoke feeling herself get upset.

"Hey, you're not. You have just been through a lot in the last couple of weeks," he commented to her.

"I think its best I go. You don't need me here like this," she spoke getting up.

"Don't go, I want you to stay," he spoke taking hold of her hand.

She turned to see the honest look in his eyes," I'm sorry for overreacting, I'm sure nervous," she commented to him.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked her.

"First dates never go well for me. This one isn't going well either," she spoke shyly to him.

"Well I have really had many first dates, like one night stands. As far as this date is going. I think it's going very well," he commented to her.

"Is that what this is going to be?" she questioned to him.

"Going to be what?" he asked a little confused.

"A one night stand?" she asked nervously.

"What? Of course not, I know we haven't really known each other that long. I definitely would do that to you. I feel something so much stronger with you," he spoke being totally honest with her.

"Good because I don't think I could go through another shit relationship," she commented to him.

"So are you saying you want to give us a go?" he questioned hopeful to her.

"I think I would like to, if you want to," she replied to him.

Nathan didn't answer he just leaned over and connected his lips with hers. There kiss was slow and intense, they both moaned as they felt their tongues come in contact with each other's. When they broke away from the kiss, Nathan left small kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder. Gently kissing the scar from her operation. This made her feel like her whole bag was on fire and she loved it.

"Nathan Scott, you better not be having sex in my club," a voice spoke walking over to them.

"Hey Karen," he spoke turning to look at her.

Karen came over to see who he was with, "oh your Haley James," she spoke looking at Haley.

"How do you know who she is?" Nathan questioned to his aunt.

"Lily is a big fan and has her music all over the house," she replied to him.

"Oh right, guess I have a lot of music to listen to on iTunes now," he spike smiling over at Haley.

"It was nice to meet you Karen," Haley spoke smiling at her.

"You too. I'm sure I will be seeing a lot more of you," she spoke smiling at her.

"You definitely will. Now let's get out of here Hales before someone we don't want to see walks in," Nathan commented to her.

"Okay," she smiled getting up.

They walked out hand in hand together and for once it both felt right for them. "So can I call you later and arrange another date, maybe dinner this time?" he questioned to her.

"You better," she replied flirting with him.

"Good," he spoke stealing another kiss off her.

"Mm Nathan," she spoke pushing him away.

"You better get used to it. I like kissing my girlfriend a lot especially when her lips are yours," he whispered into her ear.

"Well your lips aren't so bad either, "she spoke flirting along with him.

"Good, I'll call you tonight. Don't mention any of this to Brooke. She doesn't need to know any of this yet," he commented to her.

"My lips are sealed," she spoke smiling at him.

"Thanks," he spoke stealing a final kiss before getting into his car.

They both couldn't wait until they got talking to each other later on that day. Ao far things were looking good for them.

 **There is ch4. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch5

Over the past couple of days since there date, Nathan and Haley had spent a lot of their time texting and talking to each other on the phone. The only person who knew about them was Karen; they hadn't come clean to any of their friends yet.

"So Hales how you get on with everything?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Everything is going well, these shakes in my hand are just hard to deal with at times," she explained to her.

"Does the doctor think they will go away?" she questioned to her.

"He doesn't know, only time will tell," she spoke looking over at her.

"Hopefully they will," Brooke replied smiling back at her.

"I hope so too," she commented to her.

"Have you seen my brother since getting out of the hospital?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Umm nope," she answered looking away from her.

"You're lying," Brooke spoke pointing g her finger at her.

"I'm not lying," Haley tried to argue back at her.

"Well let me just call Nathan and ask him then," she spoke getting out her phone.

"He won't answer you," Haley commented to her.

"Hi Nate," Brooke spoke into her phone.

"Hi Sis, what's up?" he commented to her.

"Oh I'm just over at Haley's and she just told me she had a date with you," she commented to him.

"I didn't," Haley shouted in the background.

"Oh well Brooke, you're the one that told me to ask her out. So who cares if we had a date," Nathan commented to her.

"Well that's for being honest with me. I'll let you talk to her before I get a slap," she spoke passing the phone over to Haley.

"Hey," Haley spoke softly to him.

"so our secrets out then?"" he commented to him.

"Yeah sorry, I tried my best to lie," she commented to him.

"It's okay I really don't mind her knowing. Just be prepared for the rest of the world to find out now," he commented to her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," she confessed to him.

"Don't be," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay, so are you coming over?" she questioned to him.

"Definitely, I have wanted a kiss for days," he flirted to her.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged," she flirted back to him.

"Good, I'll see you soon," he spoke before ending the call.

Haley handed Brooke back her phone with a smile on her face, "he is on his way here," she commented to her.

"Do you want me to go?" Brooke questioned to her.

"No you can stay, I need to go change," Haley spoke getting up off the sofa.

"Hales you look fine," Brooke commented to her.

"Thanks. I'm still changing," she spoke heading to her room.

While she was changing he arrived and Brooke let him in," Where is she?" he asked Brooke.

"Changing outfits," she replied to him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"She felt she was dressed well enough for you to see her.

"That's silly I have seen her in her pjs," he replied to Brooke.

"Yeah but you guys weren't together then, so it didn't really matter then," Brooke explained to him.

"It doesn't matter to me know either," he replied not caring what Haley was wearing.

"It's a girl thing," Brooke commented to him.

"Okay," he replied getting the message.

Haley then came back into the living room dressed in a tank top and a pair of jeans, her hair was now down.

"You look nice," Nathan commented smiling at her.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself," she spoke flirting with him.

"Oh my, you too are adorable," Brooke spoke with excitement.

"Thanks sis, we are still keeping it between us," he commented to her.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," she commented to them.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley spoke smiling at her.

"So Hales, how about my kiss?" Nathan questioned to her.

Haley gave him a quick peck on the lips as he came over to her.

"That wasn't a proper kiss," he commented to her.

"Nathan a kiss is a kiss," Haley replied to him.

"Why I think I'll just go again," he spoke turning to leave.

"Fine," she groaned leaning up to him and connecting her lips with his.

Brooke was feeling a little awkward watching the two of them together, I think I'm going to go," she spoke getting up.

"Bye," Nathan whispered between kisses.

"I'll call you later," Haley spoke breaking away from the kiss.

"Okay be safe you too," she commented as she left.

"Finally some alone time," Nathan spoke smiling down at Haley.

"Yeah I missed you," she replied to him.

"Me too Hales," he spoke leaning in to kiss her again.

There afternoon was full of kissing and chatting, mostly just relaxing and being alone with each other. Not having to worry about the rest of the world for a little while.

 **Well there ch5, I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch6

The next morning Haley woke up to her arm having one of it nerve episodes and she couldn't do anything, only lay there and wait for it to past. It was something she had gotten used to over the past couple of weeks.

"You okay?" Nathan asked softly watching her.

"Yeah it will pass," she commented to him.

He gently reached over and put pressure on her wrist that seemed to slow down the shaking over. It was releasing the pressure in her shoulder.

"Better?" he questioned seeing the expression on her face relax.

"Yes," she replied she smiling at him.

"Good," he replied leaning down for a kiss.

They kissed softly together letting the kiss develop a little. Nathan was soon straddling her again and let his hand rub over back her breasts. After last night, he learnt it was something she was comfortable with letting him do. Even now he knew she was enjoying it, when a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Mm we should get up," Haley spoke after a few minutes.

"Yeah if we stay here any longer, we will get busted by Brooke," Nathan commented getting off her.

"I know, I will probably get 20questions later as well," she spoke smiling at her.

"Well just don't give too much away," he replied getting up.

"Oh I won't. So do you want to shower first?" she offered to him.

"No you can. I need to get my other clothes out of my car," he explained to her, while she gave him a confused looked.

"Don't worry I didn't expect anything yesterday if that's what you're thinking. I just always have extra stuff in my car from playing basketball," he explained to her.

"I'm not worried and I understand. Thank you for being patient with me last night," she spoke getting up herself.

"I don't want to rush anything either," he spoke smiling at her.

"Feel free to make yourself coffee or breakfast while I shower," she spoke heading for the bathroom.

While Haley was showering Nathan web and got his changes of clothes from the car. Then went to the kitchen to make some coffee, while he waited for Haley to finish in the shower.

Haley came into the kitchen with her hair in a wet pony tail and dressed in casual clothes, "the shower is all yours," she commented to him.

"Thanks, I made us coffee," he spoke handing her a cup, as he headed from the bathroom.

Haley sat at the table drinking her coffee when her phone started going off. She went to answer it.

"Hello," she spoke into it.

"Hi Haley, so is my brother still with you?" Brother questioned to him.

"Well, can I talk to him please? He didn't answer his phone," she commented to Haley.

"Actually he is in the shower right now," she replied to her.

"Oh, did something happen between you two last night?" Brooke asked getting all excited.

"Nothing happened Brooke," Haley commented to her.

"If that's your story," she replied to her.

"Hey, you know I'm not that type of girl," Haley spoke defending herself.

"Yeah but I know my brother," she commented to her.

"Well we both agreed our relationship wouldn't be that way," she explained defending Nathan as well.

"Okay, well I guess I will just call by and see you both later, "Brooke commented to her.

"Sounds like a plan, bye," Haley spoke ending the call.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Your sister," Haley replied smirking.

"Wow," not eve midday and she is looking for details. Let's a new one for her," commented to her.

"She was just making sure you treated me right," Haley treated teasing him.

"Of course I did," he replied smirking at her.

"I wouldn't be sure about that," she flirted back to him.

"Excuse me?" he quested in shock.

"Well you did leave this fall big mark on my neck," she spoke pointing to it.

"I can do the other side if you want me to even it out," he spoke flirting back at her.

"Not a chance especially if we are still staying low key," she commented to him.

"Fine, so do you want some food?" he questioned to her.

"You're going to cook?" she asked a little surprised.

"That's depends," he replied to her.

"On what?" she questioned to him.

"What you have for me to cook with," he spoke starting to open her cupboards.

Finally he settle on making French toast eggs and sausage," this is really good," Haley spoke as she ate.

"Well thank you," he replied to her.

"I might let you stay over more often," she spoke smirking at him.

"Works for me. So would you like to go for a walk today?" he questioned to her.

"Is your leg strong enough for a walk?" she questioned to him as they finished eating.

"Yeah it will be grand," he spoke getting her empty plate.

"Just put them in the dish washer. I'm going to grab a jacket and we can go," she spoke running off to get it.

They went in Nathan car in the hope that no one would know it. He was pretty go in parking in places that the cameras wouldn't find him.

"We should be okay here for a little while," he spoke as they reached a small park on the way out of town.

"Okay," she replied taking his hand in hers.

"This is nice," he spoke as they walked away together like a normal couple.

"So I need to talk to you about something," Nathan spoke as they reached an empty bench.

"Umm okay," she spoke a little confused.

"There is this charity event on Friday night that I have to attend in the Hilton," he started explained to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to that event too," she replied to him.

"You are?" he asked a little surprised.

"Yeah I'm singing again," she replied with a nervous smile.

"Well I was going to talk to you about coming with me. Since you already have to be there, what way you want to work it?" he questioned to her.

"I think we should go separately," she commented to him.

"What about dates?" he questioned to her.

"Well I could go with Julian and you with Brooke or we could do Lucas and Peyton," she suggested to him.

"Mm I like the way you think," he commented to her.

"Well one of us has to be the smart one," she replied smirking at him.

"Whatever," he spoke leaning in for a kiss.

"Let's keep walking before someone finds us," she spoke getting up again.

They walked around the park for another half an hour, before Nathan got a little from Brooke.

"He, are you still at the river court park?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah why?" he asked a little confused.

"You and Haley need to get out of there," she commented to him.

"Why?" he asked looking around.

"Just do it," she spoke ending the call.

"What's going on?" Haley asked seeing how worried he was.

"That was Brooke, she says we need to get out of here," he spoke as they turned around.

"Why?" she asked confused herself.

"I think someone must have seen us," he commented to her.

"It was them that Haley received a text rom Peyton, "Care to explain this?" it said with a picture of her and Nathan kissing on the bench.

"I guess are secret is out," she spoke showing Nathan the picture.

"Let's just get back to the house and we can call our agents and get it sorted," he spoke as they rushed back to the car.

Everything was now just started to come out in the public eye on them.

 **Well Happy New Year Everyone. I was meant to have this up yesterday but stayed with my parents an extra day, so I tried making the chapter that little better longer for you. As usual if you are reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch7

It had now been a couple of days since their picture together had been leaked out into the press. Both of them were getting phone calls, emails and texts asking if it was true or not. For the last few days they had taken the decision not to answer any questions regarding their relationship status. It was getting harder for Nathan and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"I miss you," he spoke into the phone as soon as Haley called him.

"I miss you too," she replied to him.

"Are you sure I can't come over there?" he questioned to him.

"Nate, you know I would love that. It's too risky for us right now," she explained to him.

"Fine, I better get a kiss tonight," he commented to her.

"Actually about tonight," she started before he cut her off.

"Please tell me you're not backing out?" he asked worried to her.

"No, all I was going to say is. Maybe we should think about getting a hotel room for the night," she suggested to him.

"Perfect. I'll get Brooke to book it for us," he commented to her.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," she spoke before ending the call.

Once Haley had everything ready she headed over to the venue to do one final sound check for the evening.

"How you holding up Hales?" Peyton asked seeing that she wasn't really feeling the songs.

"I'm okay," she replied softly.

"Right well go to that room over there and don't come out till you're in a better mood," Peyton instructed to her.

What?" she asked confused looking at Peyton.

"Just do it," Peyton replied pushing her in the right direction.

"Fine," she spoke heading that way.

When she reached the room the lights were dimmed down she turn to look for the light switch. When she turned she bumped into a rock solid body, "looking for something?" he questioned to her.

"The light switch," she replied softly.

"I don't think we need that," he spoke connecting his lips with hers.

Haley loved the feel of his rough lips gently pressing into hers as he rubbed his tongue gently looking for access. She gladly opened her mouth letting a small moan escape as the kiss started to develop and he grabbed hold of her lips.

"Mm we can't do this here," she spoke pushing him away.

"Well we just did," he replied smirking at her.

"Did anyone see you come in?" she questioned to him.

"No," he replied to her.

"Good, so I'll see you tonight?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah met me here for another kiss," he commented to her.

"Definitely," she spoke before heading back out to Peyton.

"Right, get up there and show me now how well you can sing," Peyton commented to her.

"No problem, "she spoke heading back toward the stage.

Haley sound check was a lot better this time now that she had got to see Nathan and have her mind put to rest a little more about the evening ahead.

"Much better, now go get yourself ready and I will see you here later," Peyton commented to her.

Later on that night as planned Haley arrived at the event with Lucas and Nathan arrived with Peyton. They thought this was the best way, the press were still asking all their questions to them.

"Mr Scott, who's the girl? You won't kissing her at the weekend," one of the press questioned to him.

"This is my childhood friend Peyton," he replied answering the question.

"So is she really your girlfriend?" another guy questioned to her.

"No we are just friends," he spoke as he walked along.

"Miss James, can you confirm you are seeing Mr Scott?" a reporter asked her.

"Oh we are just really good friends," she replied to her.

"Mr Scott can you confirm you are seeing Miss James?" another reporter asked him.

He quickly looked over at Haley for permission which she allowed. As they knew it was going to be a hard thing to hide as the evening developed.

"Yes, I am seeing Miss James," he spoke as she walked over to him.

"Miss James how long have you too been together?" a reporter asked her.

"No more questions thank you," she spoke taking Nathan's hand and walking inside with him.

"What was that?" Peyton asked once they were all inside.

"I'm sick of hiding and not being able to have a proper relationship with him," she commented to her.

"You think that was the best time to reveal it?" she questioned to them.

"Look Peyton, if the world knows its going to make it easier for us to be out together. Yeah that maybe wasn't the best time to say. It felt right for us, so just deal with it," Nathan snapped walking away with Haley.

"Haley you're on in ten minutes," Peyton shouted as the couple walked away.

When they reached the room they were in earlier Haley gently attached Nathan's lips with her own. They got caught up in the moment just being with each other as their tongues battled with each other.

"Mm go and do great out there," he spoke breaking away from the kiss.

"Okay, met me in here after," she commented to him.

"Definitely," he replied smirking at her.

While was on stage singing Nathan sat at their table with Lucas just watching her the whole time.

"Nate, seriously stop with the eye sex," Peyton commented to her.

"Shut up," he snapped at her.

"Fine, just this once," she replied to him.

Haley stood on stage keeping her eyes locked with Nathan the whole time; she can't wait for her song to be over. When it was she waited for him in their little secret room.

"Mm my girl was great," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she commented to him.

"So you want to get out of here?" he questioned to her.

"Definitely," she replied smirking at him.

"Good," he replied taking her had as they left together.

As they reached the limo to take them to the hotel, Haley leaned over to him, "I think we should make love tonight," she whispered in his ear.

"Well this night just got a lot more special," he replied smiled back at her.

 **Well there is ch7. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	8. Chapter 8

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch8

Nathan had been out of town for a few days now at a special camp training him up for going back to playing basketball full time. This had been hard on both him and Haley as this had been the most time they had spent apart since getting together. Nathan was missing her a lot, definitely mostly at night.

Haley found it strange being in the house on her own now as she was so used to Nathan being there. Although they had only been together a very short time, it felt right for her to miss him as much as she did. Today she was missing him that little bit extra as she had a talk show interview and knew there would be some relationship questions put to her.

After training Nathan checked his phone seeing that he had several missed Called and a few voicemails from her, wanting him to call her back. So once he was showered that is exactly what he did.

"What took you so long?" a stressed out Haley questioned to her boyfriend.

"Well good morning to you too," he commented back to her.

"Sorry, good morning," she spoke softly realising how snappy she was with him.

"What up?" he asked knowing she wasn't up for small talk.

"I'm stressed," she commented to him.

"I worked that out from all the missed calls and voicemails you left me," he commented to her.

"Don't be a smart ass Nathan," she snapped at him noy amused.

"Sorry, what's the problem?" he asked looking for more information.

"Well, I have that interview the morning with Wendy Williams and I'm a little worries in case she asked questioned about our relationship," she explained to him.

"Hales, you know you don't have to answer anything that you're not comfortable with, he spoke trying to give her the best advice.

"What should I say if she keeps asking me?" she questioned to him.

"Just say we are both happy together. I know I can't be there in person, I will definitely be cheering you on from my hotel room," he commented to her.

"Thanks Nate, that means a lot," she replied to him.

"You're welcome and I will see you the evening," he commented to her.

"Great I can't wait to see you again," she commented a little happier.

"Me either, bye Hales, he spoke before ending the call.

Haley had agreed with Peyton to meet her and Brooke at the tv station. She got her driver to take her over there as she still was confident driving with the way her arm would play up sometimes on her.

"What took you so long?" Peyton questioned to her.

"I was talking to Nathan," she replied simply to her.

"Oh how is my brother?" Brooke questioned to her.

"I think he is good, I never really asked him," she replied to her feeling a little bad.

"I'm sure he is fine, now go get yourself changed," Peyton spoke pushing her toward her dressing room.

Haley had only about ten minutes to get ready and be on stage before the show would go live. She could feel her nerves starting to set in. She was just really hoping that today her arm wouldn't start to shake on her.

"Hello and Welcome to the Wendy Williams show. I'm Wendy and joining me on the show today is Haley James," she spoke introducing the show.

"Good Morning Haley," she spoke looking over at her.

"Morning," she replied looking back at her.

"So you're here today to promote your new song?" Wendy questioned to her.

"Yes that is correct," she replied smiling again.

"It's out this week," Wendy commented to her.

"Yeah that right, out on Friday," Haley replied to her.

"Great, so is there any plans to go on tour?" she questioned to her.

"None as yet," Haley replied to her.

"That wouldn't happen to be because the basketball season is starting and your boyfriend is a professional player," she commented to her.

"Nope, we just haven't decided on a tour yet," She replied to her firmly.

"Since we are on the subject of Nathan, are you a basketball fan?" she questioned to her.

"Yes, I follow along with it," Haley replied to her.

"So there is a chance we could see you at a few of his games?" she questioned to her.

"Yes there could," Haley replied to her.

"It seems from the picture that went viral you too are in a very intense relationship, care to comment?" she questioned to Haley.

"Nathan and I like to keep are physical relationship private thank you. That is just an innocent kiss," Haley commented to her.

"Okay, so are you going to sing for us?" Wendy questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied to her.

"go get yourself ready," Wendy commented to her.

Haley walked over to the stage area to get ready to sing.

"Singing The Sweetest Thing, Haley James," she spoke introducing the song.

 **Baby when you kiss me  
Like I made you miss me  
Even though I'm dancing  
In your arms  
Baby when we go slow  
Like the radio so  
Tender when they call  
And love is on the line  
**

**I'm so glad youre mine  
And when I close my eyes  
All I can see  
Is your smiling face  
Loving me  
**

**And I don't know if I told you  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
That I think you are  
The sweetest thing  
**

**I love it when you whisper  
I can hardly help it  
Want to tell you things  
I should never confess  
Baby when you touch me  
Sends a shiver through me  
To you I surrender  
For all my life  
**

**I feel so amazed  
When you're not near  
Cause baby I would wait forever  
Just to see your face  
**

**And I don't know if I told you  
(I don't know if I told you)  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
(You can't go 'til I've told you)  
That I think you are  
**

**You touch my hand  
Oh here I'll show you  
Well do it again  
It's like I told you  
That I think you are  
The sweetest thing  
**

**I don't know if I told you  
(I don't know if I told you)  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
(You can't go 'til I've told you)  
That I think you are  
**

**I don't know if I told you  
(I don't know if I told you)  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
(You can't go 'til I've told you)  
That I think you are  
The sweetest thing  
**

**Oh I think you are  
The sweetest thing**

"You did great Hales," Peyton commented to her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling at her.

"Yeah you were great answering all the questions," Brooke commented to her.

"You don't think I gave away too much information?" she asked nervously.

"Nope you did great," Brooke spoke reassuring her.

"Thanks," she spoke hearing her phone going off, showing that she had got a text from Nathan.

"You were great and your answers were perfect. Just heading to the airport now so I will see you soon," he texted to him.

"Sorry ladies my guy is on his way, so I'm out of here," she spoke grabbing her stuff.

"Okay, just remember we are all having dinner tonight at eight," Peyton commented to her.

"Yeah, that gives me plenty of time," he spoke as she left heading for her car.

When she got home she changed back into her sweat pants and one of Nathan's oversized jumpers. She was in the kitchen and didn't hear him coming and was scared half to death when he grabbed hold of her waist.

"You scared the hell out of me," she commented to him.

"Sorry," he spoke kissing her neck.

"Mm, you're forgiven," she groaned softly.

"Good, how about we take this up to the bedroom and I can make it up to you a little more," he whispered into her ear.

"Definitely," she spoke leading the way to their room.

"I think I am going to enjoy this," she spoke again as he put her down in the centre of the bed.

"Trust me baby, you will be feeling all kinds of pleasure very soon," he commented as he ran his hands down her arms, over shoulders and pinched her slightly hardened Nipples through the top, "Mmm Nate kiss me or touch me," she groaned out after shivering under his touch.

Nathan loved how turned on she, so he soon leaned down and connected his lips with hers. The kiss started soft, but turned heated and passionate very fast. All Haley could do was moan as she couldn't wrap her hands around his neck. They continued to kiss until Haley tried to arch her back up into him showing she wanted and needed more.

"What's the rush Hales?" he flirted to her seeing her get her normal impatient self.

"I need more; I have been craving you and having you straddle me is a very sexy turn on," she explained to him.

"I guess I better do something to make you feel better," he flirted lowering his head to her breasts as he took off her top.

He soon started to suck on each of her nipples in turn, giving them the same amount of pleasure. He knew that she loved him doing it. To make it more intense for her, he flicked his tongue over her nipple a few times. While he sucked, licked and bite on one breast. He made sure to softly massage the other at the same time.

"Oh holy fuck Nate, yeah that's it baby that feels amazing," she groaned out as her attacked her perfect breasts.

Once he felt that he had paid good enough attention to both her breast, he kissed his way back up her neck. This time wanting to mark her on the other side from where he had earlier, "Baby I'm going to be covered in hickeys if you keep doing that," she spoke out breathless.

"That's the plan," he commented trying a quick break before he went back to marking her. This time he had hit he weak spot, which caused her to lose control and shiver under him and shout all the swear words of the day as he continued and he arm started to shake too.

After relaxing her arm he sat up still straddling her body, "God I don't know how I got so lucky with such an amazing girl," he commented staring down directly into her eyes.

"You got lucky because you were brought me a drink," she commented flirting back at him.

"Well aren't you just full of cheeky tonight," he commented before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

He had to be careful not to crush her with all his weight on top of her. At the same time this was something new and different for them. Haley would have always been the one to be on top of Nathan when they were involved in anything sexual together so far, "Well I have to be funny sometimes, she commented smiling at him.

"Well I guess I will have to reward you for doing well today," he commented to her. In a few short seconds she felt his fingers press against her throbbing clit for the first time that night.

"God you don't play fair Nate," she commented looking up at him..

"Neither do you, having this amazing body that I just can't get enough of," he spoke as he massaged her clit causing her legs to tremble under him.

"Fuck Nate, stop fooling around and start fucking me already," she groaned needed to feel a sexual release soon.

"I told you we have all night for that Hales," he commented getting off her.

"What the fucking hell, Nathan Royal Scott," she spoke in a raised voice looking over at him.

"God you're so sexy when you're all horny and mad at me," he commented getting the room service menu.

"You better fuck me now Nathan Scott," she spoke sharply at him.

"Oh okay" he spoke seeing the look on her face.

"Good," she commented while smiling up at him.

"Plenty of time for a quickie." He commented to her.

"okay, because we have to meet the others at 8 for dinner." She commented to him.

"Right okay," he replied as he got him back between her legs. This time he spread them as far apart as he could.

He reached his hand down to rub his fingers along her pussy, "Fucking hell Hales, your soaking and I haven't even touched you down here yet," he commented to her.

"I told you I was turned on baby," she commented back to him.

Nathan soon grabbed hold of his cock and started rubbing himself along her soaking wet pussy, "Don't fucking tease me anymore, I want you in me now," she spoke back to him. She wrapped her legs around his ass pushing him closer to him.

He didn't give in straight away as he liked watching her get the pleasure of his cock pleasuring her pussy lips, "I'm so glad your horny baby and your sweet little pussy," he commented to her.

"Thanks babe, I do love your cock too, only when its inside me doing it proper job," she replied to him, moving down closer.

That was all she needed to say and he forced his cock right into her. He started thrusting hard and fast wanting this to be quick and easy. They were both filled with sexual tension that they knew themselves it would take long for their orgasms to hit. With a good ten minutes of hard fast thrusting meeting Nathan with every thrust, Haley started to get the feeling in her lower stomach, "Mmm Nate I feel it," she groaned out in pleasure.

He knew now he needed to quicken up his pace if he wanted them to come together. In a few short minutes her orgasm hit causing him to blow. The both rode the wave of their orgasms together, "That was amazing Hales," he commented after he got his voice back and he slowly rolled off her not wanting to crush her.

"Yeah that was definitely you're A game, now we need to get ready to go, so commented to him

Nathan did as he was told and got off her, "I think we will continue this after dinner, she commented getting up.

"Oh we definitely," replied as they both went to get ready.

 **Okay this is the longest chapter in this story so far. I hope you all liked it. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	9. Chapter 9

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch9

Over the past couple of weeks Nathan and Haley had both been busy doing their own things. Today they decided to take some time alone and have some lunch together. It was getting easier for them to be out in public, now that everyone was used to seeing them together.

"Want me to pick you up again after?" Nathan asked as they pulled up outside the hospital.

"Yeah, that would be great," she spoke leaning over to give him a quick kiss before opening her door.

"Okay, text me when you're ready," he commented as she got out.

"Will do," she replied as she closed the door heading into the hospital.

While Haley was at her appointment, Nathan went over to Tric to help Karen out with a few things. Although he knew most of the time would be spent talking about his relationship with Haley.

Haley sat in the waiting area for ten minutes before her name was told, "Miss James," the nurse called.

She was thankfully the waiting area wasn't that busy and a lot of the people were elderly, so no one was going to know who she was.

"How are you?" the nurse questioned to her.

"I'm okay," she replied smiling back at her.

"Good," that doctor will be with you in a few minutes," the nurse spoke leaving in the room waiting for him.

"Hello Haley," Dr Russell spoke coming into the room.

"Hello," she spoke smiling over at him.

"How is everything going for you?" he questioned to her straight way.

"Things are okay, I still seem to be getting these nervous shakes in my arm every so far," she explained to the doctor.

"Oh right, is there anything you can think of that is causing them like stress?" the doctor asked her.

"No it's not stress, I even seem to get them when I'm just lying down or sitting," Haley replied to him.

"Okay, how long does the shake normal last for?" he asked her looking for more information.

The longest one I had lasted for about an hour and I was just in the shower, when it happened to me," she replied to him.

"Right, from everything you told me. It sounds like you may have a trapped nerve in your shoulder," he explained to her.

"How do we fix it?" she asked him.

"Well the easiest option is an operation," he replied to her.

"Oh," Haley spoke not overly happy about it.

"First, I would like to do an ultrasound so we can locate where the pain is. We might be able to treat it with a course of meds," he explained to her.

"I like that option better," she commented to him.

"Well I won't know what to do until I get the result of your ultrasound," he explained to her.

"So can I have it done today?" she asked him.

"Yes, I will get the nurse to do it with you now. It will take a few days for me to report on it and call you with a decision," he commented to her.

"That's okay," she replied to him.

"Okay, well I will go get the nurse. If you want to lie up on the bed there," he spoke heading out of the room.

Meanwhile Nathan had just arrived at Tric and headed over to the bar, "well about time you got here," Karen commented to him.

"Sorry, I had to drop Haley off at her appointment," he replied to her.

"Oh that's okay them. So how are things going now that everything is out in the open?" she questioned to him.

"Things are good, we aren't really letting the press get to us," he replied to her.

"I'm glad to hear it," she spoke smiling at him.

"So what can I help with?" he questioned to her.

"You can re stock that fridge for me," she commented to him.

"No problem," he spoke walking over to it.

Haley was lying down on the bed when the nurse came back in," so the doctor says, we have to take an ultrasound of your shoulder," she commented to her.

"Yep," she replied to her.

"Okay well of you can just take off your top and pull your strap down, Then we can get started," the nurse commented to her.

Haley did as the nurse asked and then she was able to start straight into the ultrasound for her.

"So what plans do you and Haley have for the afternoon?" Karen questioned to him.

"I think we are going to go get some lunch and maybe do a little bit of shopping. Just have a quiet night in watching a film or something," he explained to her.

"Oh sounds lovely. I was wondering if you both would like to come over this weekend for dinner. I'm having all the others too," she questioned to him.

"Yes that would be lovely. I just need to make sure that Haley hasn't anything else planned for us," he commented to her.

"great, sure you can let me know once you ask her," she commented smiling at him.

"Will do," he replied smiling at her.

"Right Haley, that's you all done for today," the nurse commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke getting herself all dressed again.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?!" the nurse questioned to her.

"No, I have someone coming to get me," she replied to her.

"Okay, well have a good day and the doctor we call you in a few days," she spoke as Haley left the room.

Once Haley was near the front of the hospital, she decided to call Nathan to come get her. She dialled his number waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," he spoke into the phone.

"Hey, can you come get me?" she questioned to him.

"Yes, is everything okay?" he asked sensing she wasn't in the best mood.

"I'll talk to you when you get here," she replied to him.

"Okay, I'm on my way," he spoke before ending their call.

"Haley?" Karen questioned to him.

"Yeah," he replied to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, by her tone I'm guessing not," he replied to her.

"Oh well, good luck," she commented as he left.

Haley was standing out where he had left her off waiting for him. She only had to wait around fifteen minutes before he arrived to get her.

"So how was it?" he asked once she was in the car.

"Awful," she replied putting her seatbelt on,

"How come?" he asked looking for more information.

"The doctor thinks I have a trapped nerve in my shoulder and the best way to fix it is an operation," she explained to him.

"Do they know for sure that's what it is?" he asked her.

"He is fairly sure and they nurse did an ultrasound of my shoulder. So the doctor is going to call me in a few days," she commented to him.

"Well you don't need to worry until then," he commented to her.

"That's easy for you to say," she snapped at him.

"I promise whatever happens I will be there to support you. So you still up for going to lunch?" he questioned to her.

"yeah, I think that will help take y mind off everything," she spoke smiling at him.

"Great, I know the perfect place," he spoke starting the car heading that way.

 **There is ch9, its a little shorter than last chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could. If you are reading please review for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch10

"Hales, hurry up please," as he sat waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"I'm coming," she spoke as she walked into the kitchen to meet him.

"What took you so long, your normally pretty good at getting ready," he commented to her.

"I was rechecking my hospital bag," she replied not making eye contact with him.

"Hey, promise me for the rest of the evening you won't think about it," He spoke putting his hand under her chin lifting her head to look at him.

"Nathan, that's a lot easier said than done," she spoke softly to him.

"How about I don't drink tonight either," he suggested to her.

"You would do that for me?" she questioned in surprise to him.

"Yes, I would do anything for you," he spoke leaning in to give her a sweet kisses on the lips.

Since he wasn't drinking Nathan decided to drive them both over to Karen's house. On the way he kept glancing over at Haley, sensing she wasn't herself.

"You okay?" he questioned to her.

"Just nervous about meeting your family," she commented to him with a small smile.

"Hey, you have nothing to be nervous about. They are going to love you and we both know Brooke will be doing most of the talking tonight," Nathan commented trying to put her mind at ease.

"Okay," she replied just sitting there looking out the window the rest of the car ride.

"Umm Brooke, do you know when your brother is getting here?" Karen questioned to her.

"Hopefully so, I thought he would have been here by now," she replied to her smiling.

"It's okay, we aren't in any rush anyways,!" she replied to her.

"There here," Lily shouted running into the kitchen like a mad thing.

"Okay, relax sweetheart. We don't want to scary them do we," Karen commented to her very excited daughter.

"Yeah you're right," she replied starting to settle down.

Nathan and Haley finally parked the car and got out. They were walking up to the front door when Nathan leaned over to Haley and whispered," you look really sexy in that dress."

Haley started to blush a little bit," thank you," she spoke as Nathan lead her into the house.

"Nathan, who is this beautiful girl?" Keith questioned coming over to greet them both.

"This is Haley James," he spoke introducing her.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Haley," he spoke putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," she spoke shaking his hand.

"Hey guys," Lucas spoke coming over to them.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Nathan commented to him.

"I'm good, how's the leg doing?" he questioned to Nathan seeing he wasn't using a walking stick.

"It's great, I'm back training and in a few weeks I will be able to play again," he explained to him.

"That's great to hear and Haley how is your arm?" Lucas questioned to her.

"Umm it doing okay," she replied wanting to go into too much information.

"Good, well if you're looking for the rest of the girls they are in the kitchen," he commented to her.

"Where is the kitchen?" she asked not knowing her way around.

"I'll show you," Nathan spoke leading her to it.

They walked the short distance down to the kitchen where the found all the girls standing and chatting together with each other.

"Hey ladies," Nathan spoke making their presence known.

"About time you got her bro," Brooke commented to him.

"It wasn't my fault this time," he spoke defending himself.

"Yeah right," Peyton spoke while a little bit of laughter in her voice.

"He actually right, I couldn't decide what to wear," Haley commented sticking up for him.

"Aww sweetheart you didn't need to dress up, it's just dinner," Karen commented to her.

"That's what I said," Nathan spoke getting a glare from Haley.

"I wanted to make a good impression," she spoke defending herself this time.

"You don't need to impression us," Karen spoke reassuring her.

"Yeah true Haley, for the record you look great," Brooke commented to her with a smile.

"Thanks, so do you need any help Karen?" she asked wanting to do her bit.

"No, everything is done. We are just waiting for it to cook. Would you like a drink?" she questioned to her.

"Just a soft drink for me please," she replied to her.

"Sure, is coke okay?" Karen asked her.

"Yep that's fine," she replied smiling.

Haley walked over and started talking to Brooke and Peyton while Karen got her a drink. Karen gave the drink to Lily, so that it would give her a chance to finally spoke to Haley.

"Excuse me," she spoke to Haley.

"Yes," Haley spoke turning to look at the young girl.

"Here is your coke," she spoke handing it to her.

"Thank you, you must be Lily," she commented to her.

"Yes," she spoke smiling at her excitedly.

Well it lovely to meet you and thanks for my soda," Haley commented to her.

"You're welcome," she spoke before running off upstairs to text and calls all her friends.

"Is she okay?" Haley questioned to Karen.

"Yeah she is just excited you're here," Karen explained to her.

"Where is her room?" Haley asked.

"First on the right up the stairs," Karen replied to her.

"Excuse me," Haley spoke leaving the kitchen and heading up to find Lily.

Haley went upstairs to find her and gently knocked on the door waiting for Lilt to answer to her.

"Who is it?" Lily asked softly.

"It's Haley," she replied to her.

Lily got off her bed as fast as she could and opened her door to her, come in," she spoke opening the door for her.

"Thanks," Haley spoke walking into her room looking around.

"I don't mind to be rude, how come you came up here?" Lily questioned to her.

"I thought we could chat away from your mom, so you would be as nervous," Haley explained to her.

"Thanks," she commented to Haley smiling.

"You're welcome. So do you play?" Haley asked noticing the guitar in the corner.

"Sometime, I'm not the best," Lily replied nervously to her.

"I could teach you if you like," Haley suggested to her.

"I would love that," Lily spoke smiling at her.

"Okay, we just have to make sure it's okay with your mom first," Haley explained to her.

"Okay," she agreed with her.

Nathan walked into the kitchen to get drinks for him and the guys. He was a little worried when he didn't see Haley anywhere.

Brooke saw the worried look on his face, "don't worry Nate, she is upstairs with Lily," she commented to him.

"Okay thanks," he replied smiling at her.

"Actually Nathan, could you go tell them dinner is ready," Karen commented to him.

"No problem," he spoke giving the guys there drinks and telling them about dinner. Before going upstairs and getting Haley and Lily.

When he got to the top of the stairs he could her Lily talking," I'm glad you're dating Nathan," she commented to her.

Nathan gently knocked on the door, "umm Karen told me to let you know dinner is ready," he commented to them.

"Thanks, we will be right down," Haley spoke smiling at him.

"Okay," he spoke as he left heading back down the stairs.

"Lily can you keep a secret?" Haley questioned to her.

"Yes," she answered excitedly.

"I think I'm falling in love with Nathan," she spoke smiling softly at her.

"I knew it," she spoke excitedly.

"Well just don't tell any of the others yet," she spoke trusting her.

"I won't, we better get down to dinner before mom coming up looking the both of us," she spoke as they went back downstairs.

The dinner was a successful and everyone had a great night eating and chatting together. Lily loved getting to watch how Nathan and Haley interacted with each other. They didn't stay long after the dinner, as Nathan knew Haley wanted to get her rest for tomorrow.

 **There is ch10. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch11

The next morning Haley woke up around half seven when her alarm went off. She wanted to be up and do one final check before leaving for the hospital. When she tried to get up Nathan tightened his grip on her.

"Come on Nate, we need to get up," she spoke looking over at him.

"Five more minutes," he spoke softly to her.

"No because then I will be late to the hospital," she spoke pushing him away from her getting up off the bed.

"Well just wake me in five minutes then," he spoke rolling back over to sleep.

Haley just laughed at him as she headed into the bathroom. She a few minutes into her shower when she felt a warm pair of arms around her waist, "I thought you wanted to sleep," she questioned to him.

"Yeah well I thought I would get used to helping you shower. Since I have to do it for the neck for weeks," he whispered into her ear.

"Good, wash my back," she spoke handing him the wash cloth.

"No problem," he spoke gently rubbing the cloth over her back moving her hair out of the way, as he placed the other softly on her hip.

"Thanks," she spoke as he lifted the shower head the rinse of the soap.

"What me to do your front as well," he whispered softly to her.

"Yep," she replied softly.

He put more soap on the cloth before he gently rubbed the cloth over her stomach, "you're so beautiful," he commented washing her blush.

"None of that or we will be late for the hospital," she commented to him.

"Hey, I'm just letting you know you're sexy," he spoke before gently washing the soap off her body.

"Thanks," she spoke before gently turning off the shower.

"Hey what about my shower?" he questioned to her.

"You can shower when I'm in my operation," she commented smiling at him.

"You know I will be at the hospital waiting for you to come round," he spike following her back into the bedroom.

Once they were dressed and Haley done a final check of her bag they were in the car on the way to the hospital.

"You okay?" he asked glancing over at her.

"Yeah fine," she spoke smiling back at him.

"You know Lily really loved you last night. She is very excited about her lessons," he spoke trying to take her mind off everything.

"Yeah she is a sweet girl," Haley replied to him.

"I'm sure you will be a great teacher," he commented to her.

"I hope so," she replied softly to him.

"You will have to teach me how to play next," he commented to her.

"I think you should stick with basketball," she flirted back at him.

"Yes I guess you're right," he spoke as he pulled into the car park.

Haley quickly stepped out of the car as Nathan grabbed her bag as they walked into the hospital together.

"Hi, I'm Haley James and I'm here to check in," she spoke to the nurse on the desk.

"Yes Miss James, we have your room all ready for you," the nurse commented to her.

"It's definitely all private this time?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yes, she is in a fully private room," the nurse confirmed to them.

"Good," he spoke as they followed her down to the room.

"If you just want to change into the grown the doctor will be down shortly to have a quick chat with you," the nurse explained before leaving them to it.

Haley lifted the grown and then went into the bathroom to change. Nathan sat in the chair beside the bed waiting for her.

"Sexy," he spoke seeing the look on her face.

"No I hope awful," she commented to him.

"Well, hopefully you only have to wear it for the operation and after you can change into your own clothes.

"I hope so," she spoke sitting up on the bed.

"At least your room is fully private and you won't meet any strange guys," he spoke trying to lighten the mood.

"Hi Haley, Nathan it's good to see you again," the doctor spoke as he came into her room.

"So are you already?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Good, well I'm hoping the operation should only take about an hour and Nathan you are welcome to stay here and wait for her.

"Thanks doctor," he replied to him.

"You're welcome," he spoke just before leaving.

Nathan could see her nerves setting in again, "don't worry, you are going to be fine," he spoke coming over to hug her.

"Thanks," she spoke looking up at him.

"Do you need me to call your parents?" he questioned to her.

"No I'm going to call them once it's all over," she commented to him.

They shared a small, passionate kiss just before the nurse came in to take Haley down to the operating room. Now all Nathan could do was wait till it was over and Haley was back in his arms again.

"Hey, how are thing?" Brooke asked into her phone.

"Good I hope. She has already been in there 40minutes and they said it should only take an hour," he explained to her.

"Bro would you relax, she is going to be fine," Brooke commented to him.

"How can I relax when the person I love is having an operation and I can do nothing to help her," he snapped back at her.

Nate trust me being there when she comes round is going to be enough for her," Brooke commented to her.

"I hope your right Brooke," he replied to her.

"I'm always right. So you do love her then," Brooke spoke excitedly.

"Yeah I do," he replied softly.

"Good because I think she loves you," she replied to him.

"Thanks Brooke. I better go I see the doctor coming," he spoke watching the doctor come into the room.

"Okay call me later," she spoke before ending the call.

"How is she doctor?" Nathan asked once he put his phone away.

"She is asleep in recovery right now," he commented to him.

"Did everything go okay?" he questioned to him.

"Yes everything went well, she will need to be on bed rest for the next for days and I don't want her lifting anything heavy for at least a month," he explained o him.

"Don't worry I will make sure. Can I see her now?" he asked him.

Actually I think the nurses are bringing her down," he spoke and on que they wheeled her bed back into the room.

She was still sleeping and Nathan didn't want to wake her up, "just buzz the nurse when she comes round. She will probably want more pain meds then," he commented to him.

"Will do," he replied as they left.

Nathan sat by her bedside holding her hand for around twenty minutes before she finally woke up," hey sexy," he commented to her.

"Hey, is it all over?" she questioned to him.

"Yep and you did great," he commented to her.

"Can I have some meds I'm very sore," she commented to him.

"Okay, I'll buzz the nurse," he commented to her.

Within a few minutes the nurse was there and was given her the first dose of pain meds," do you think I can change out of this grown now?" she questioned to her.

"Yeah do you need help to change?" the nurse questioned to her.

"I'll help her," Nathan commented to the nurse.

"Okay, well if you need anything else just buzz me and you should be fine to eat now as well," she commented before leaving.

Nathan went over to her bag and lifted out one of his oversized jumpers," this is what you packed to wear?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah, I wanted something that wasn't tight around my shoulder," she explained to him.

"Fair enough," he spoke coming back over to help her change.

"So do you want to call and let everyone you okay now," he questioned to her.

"Actually I think I'm just going to text them. So I can just lie here and relax with you," she commented to him.

"Okay sounds like a plan," he replied smiling at her.

Once they had texted everyone and told them they didn't want any visitors tonight. They settled down for the evening cuddled together on Haley's bed. Nathan was sure to make sure that he wasn't hurting her shoulder in anyway. They were happy just lying there together being in each other's arms.

 **Well there is ch11. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as usual if you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	12. Chapter 12

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch12

Nathan stayed the whole night with Haley in the hospital. She was lucky enough that they only kept her in the one night. The next morning the doctor was happy enough with how she was doing that he was going to discharge her. Brooke had come early that morning to visit and see if Nathan needed any help taking Haley home.

"Hey sis, did you bring the stuff I told you to get?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah it's all here," she spoke putting the bag up on the end of the bed.

"Brooke, why do you have my travel bag?" Haley questioned to her.

"Nathan told me to go to your house and get it," she explained to her.

"Nate what's going on?" Haley questioned to him a little confused.

"We are staying at my place while you're getting better," he commented to her.

"You know I can still rest at my house," she commented to him.

"Yeah, my house is closer to the hospital. So you won't have to far to go if you need to come back for any reason," he explained to her.

"Fine, I'll go there for a few days," she replied giving into him.

"That's my girl," Nathan spoke helping her up.

"Do you guys need me to come over and help you with anything?" Brooke questioned to them.

"No I think we are good sis," Nathan commented to her.

"Okay," she replied to him.

"Thanks for getting my stuff," Haley spoke walking over to give her a side hug.

"You're welcome, just call or text me if you need anything," she spoke after they hugged.

"Don't worry we will," Nathan commented to her.

Once Haley's discharge papers were sorted out, the three of them walked out to the car park together. Nathan helped her get in and they said a final goodbye to Brooke before heading over to his house.

"It's so nice to be back out in the fresh air," Haley spoke as she had the window down.

"Hales you were only in a day," he commented to her.

"Yeah but it's warm and gross in the hospital," she commented to him.

"Guess you're right. I hope you're okay with me asking Brooke to get you stuff to stay with me," he commented to her.

"I would have probably done the same with you," she spoke smiling at her.

Good to know," he flirted with her.

"Down boy, we won't be doing any of that for a little while, "she commented back to him.

"Well there is plenty of other stuff we can do," he spoke flirting with her.

"We'll see," she commented back to him.

Once they reached his house Nathan parked the car and came round to Haley's side to help her out of the car.

"I can do it myself," she commented to him.

"I'm just making sure you don't fall," he spoke holding her hand.

"thanks, she replied smiling at him.

Once they got inside Haley had a little walk around as she had never been inside his house before. Her first thoughts were that it was definitely different to the image she had in her head of it.

"Brooke decorated for me," he commented to her.

"Oh that explains a lot," she spoke smiling at him.

"I know you were probably thinking more of a bachelor pad," he replied to her.

"I'm not going to lie I definitely was," she replied to him.

"Well there is a bathroom over there if you want to use it before getting into bed," he suggested to her.

"Nate it's the middle of the day, I'm not going to bed," she commented laughing at him.

"The doctor said you had to be on bed rest. So you can either walk yourself to bed or I will carry you there," he spoke being serious with her.

"Fine, let me go pee then," she spoke heading to the bathroom.

While Haley went to the bathroom, Nathan went and put her bag in the bedroom. After he came back he seen that Haley wasn't out of the bathroom yet.

"Hales you okay in there?" he questioned to her.

"I'm having a bit of trouble," she replied to him.

"Can I come in?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied to him.

When walked in Haley was sitting on the toilet with her panties and trousers down, "I can't pull them up with my arm in the sling," she explained to him.

"See I knew you would need my help and you would to stay at home," he commented to her smirking.

"Shut up and help me," she spoke standing up.

Nathan held back his laugh as he helped her get her panties and sweat pants up.

"Thanks," she spoke following him up after they were done.

"So where are bed then?" she commented to him.

"Well I thought I would give you the guest one, so I wouldn't hurt you in your sleep," he explained to her.

"If I'm staying here we are sleeping together," she commented to him.

"Well in that case in there," he spoke pointing to his room.

"Thanks," she spoke walking into his room and lying down on the bed.

"I'm just going to get your bed from the other room," he spoke going to get it.

While went to get her bag Haley was sitting on the bed, when her phone started ringing.

"Hi mom," she spoke putting her on speaker.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she questioned to her.

"I'm doing okay, just a little sore. That's because my meds are starting to wear off again," she explained to her.

"Okay, well I hope you have someone there helping to look after you," she commented to her.

"Yeah I'm staying at Nathan's place mom," she commented to her.

"Oh good, how is that handsome guy," she questioned to her.

"I'm good Mrs James," he spoke coming closer to the bed.

"Oh hi Nathan, I didn't realise I was on speaker," she commented to them.

"Yeah it easier for me mom than trying to hold my phone," she commented to her.

"So, I hope you will be able to sleep okay being at Nathan's," she commented to her.

"Yeah I think I will be grand mom," she replied to her.

"I'm just staying I wouldn't want you rolling about and hurting yourself," she commented to her.

"Okay I get the message mom. I'm going to go now," she commented to her.

"Wait," Lydia shouted to her.

"What mom?" Haley questioned to her.

"Your dad wants to speak," she explained to her.

"Hi daddy," Haley spoke into her phone.

"Haley, you mom showed me a picture of the guy your dating. Well done picking someone from the right basketball team," he commented to her.

"I'm glad you approve sir," Nathan commented to him.

"Keep up the good work son," he replied to him.

"Okay thanks daddy. We are going now," she spoke ending the call.

"Good they are so embarrassing," she groaned out.

"I think they're sweet," he replied to her.

"You're just saying that because you like to see me all worked up," she commented to him.

"Yep," he spoke lying down beside her.

"So what are we doing with are afternoon?" she questioned to him.

"I got this dvd the other day that I thought you might like," he commented to her.

"Oh the intern, I have wanted to see this well done you," she commented to him.

Nathan went and put it in the DVD player before coming back to bed, getting her to cuddle into him, as they lay watching the film together.

 **There is ch12. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**.


	13. Chapter 13

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch13

Haley had now been on bed rest of three days and she was getting so feed up and bored staying in bed. Nathan was being so strict only letting her up to either go to the bathroom or shower in the morning. She was grateful with how wonderful he had been with her over the past few days.

"Can I please get up and even just visit on the sofa?" she questioned to Nathan after he helped her get dressed.

"Okay, only for a few hours," he commented to her.

"Yes," she spoke getting up and heading into the living room.

"Do you want some French toast?" he questioned to her.

"mmm, that would be lovely," can you cut it up for me?" she asked him.

"Sure," he replied heading to the kitchen while she sat in the sofa.

While Nathan was in the kitchen making their breakfast, Haley was texting Brooke. She was hoping that she could bring Lily over for the afternoon.

"Here we go?" Nathan spoke bringing the food out to her on a tray.

"Looks great," she spoke smiling at him.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks," he replied sitting down beside her.

"You have cooked for me before and that was good. So I'm sure this will be too," she spoke starting to eat.

"Hales, I have to go to basketball for a little while later. Do you think you would be okay here on your own?" he questioned to her.

"Well actually," she started to speak.

"If you don't want me to go, I can get out of it," he quickly commented top her.

"Of course I want you to go. I was just going to say that while you were making breakfast. I texted Brooke and told her to bring Lily over for the afternoon," she explained to him.

"Oh I'm sure she will be excited about that. Just promise me that you will take it easy," he commented to her.

"Yes I promise," she spoke smiling at him.

"Thanks," he replied smiling.

"Thanks, for breakfast it was so great," he spoke handing him her empty plate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he spoke taking their empty dishes back into the kitchen.

The spent the rest of the morning just relaxing on the sofa and even let their make out session get a little intense. They had been craving each other as they hadn't been physical together, since before Haley had her operation.

"Mm I need to stop Hales," he spoke gently pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm just going to go get my bag ready for going," he explained to her.

"Okay," she replied softly to him.

As he went to get his bag ready, Brooke arrived with Lily.

"Hello," she spoke as they walked into his house.

"In the living room Brooke," Haley called back saving her the struggle of trying to get up.

Brooke and Lily walked into the living room where Haley was sitting, "so where is my brother?" she questioned to her.

"Getting stuff ready for basketball," she replied to her.

"Okay, so how are you doing?" she asked her.

"Well considering this has been the first day I have been allowed up out of bed; things are going good so far. What about you lily, how are you?" she asked looking over at her.

"I'm okay," lily replied softly.

"I see you brought your guitar. Why don't you come sit beside me," Haley commented to her.

"Okay," she replied walking over and sitting down beside her.

"Right that's me away Hales," Nathan spoke coming in to say bye.

"Okay, play well and be safe," she commented to him.

"I will and you look after her," he spoke turning to look at Brooke.

"Oh I will, don't you worry," she replied to him.

Once Nathan was away Haley was ready to focus all her attention back on Lily, "So is there something you would like to learn?" Haley questioned to her.

"Can I learn one of your songs?" she asked her nervously.

"Yeah sure and that makes it easier for me to teach you," she replied to her.

"Well. I'm going to go make a few calls while you two are doing that," Brooke commented to them.

Haley was teaching Lily for just over an hour when she needed to use the bathroom, "sorry, excuse me lily I need to pee," she spoke trying to get up.

"Do you need help to get up?" Lily questioned to her.

"Yeah, that would be great," Haley spoke reaching out her good hand so Lily could help.

Once Lily helped her up, she started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Um Haley," Lily spoke softly.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look at her.

"Do you need me to get Brooke to help you at the bathroom?" she questioned to her.

"No, I think I will be okay on my own," she replied to her.

Once Brooke was finished on her call, she came back in, "where did Haley go?" she asked a little worried.

"To the bathroom," Lily replied to her.

"Does she need help?" Brooke questioned to lily.

"I asked and she said she was okay," Lily replied to her.

A few minutes later Haley came back into the room and sat down again.

"You manage okay?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied to her.

"Good, I'm just checked," she commented back smiling.

"So lily, would you like to learn so more?" Haley questioned to her.

"Actually I was wonder if we could just have some girl talk," she replied to them both.

"Yeah we can do that," Haley replied to her.

"What's on you mind Lily?" Brooke asked her.

"A guy and I was looking some advice," she explained to them.

For the rest of the afternoon lily sat and talked about what was on her mind. Haley and Brooke tried their best to give her some advice. It was good for all three of them to get talking and knowing each other that little be bit better.

 **There isch13, I hope you all liked this chapter. if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**.


	14. Chapter 14

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch14

Nathan had been helping looking after Haley for a week now. He knew that she was starting to get back to her normal self, as she was able to do more things on her own. Since she had been stuck in the house for a whole week. He thought tonight they could go out together and have dinner like a normal couple.

"Hales, do you have something to wear or do we need to go to yours?" he questioned coming into her.

"I need to go over to mine," she replied to him.

"Okay, let's head there now," he replied to her.

"Great," she spoke getting up and following him out to the car.

They made the short journey over to her house, she felt a little strange being back, and to Nathan being there felt more like home to him.

"Are we going somewhere fancy?" she asked trying to work out what outfit to pick.

"No just casual," he replied laying down on sofa.

"Okay," she spoke heading into her room.

When she went into her room, she first of all went in search of the shaving gel and razor. She knew that she would have to tidy herself up if anything were to develop with them. They both knew the sexual tension was at an all-time high between them.

After a little while, Nathan came to see what was going on with her, "Hales, what's taking so long?" he questioned walking into her room.

"I just had to take care of a few girly things," she replied to him.

"Hales I have been helping you shower all week. I know what you lady parts look like," he replied to her.

"Yeah well, I just had to clean myself up a bit," she spoke packing some more clothes and underwear into her overnight bag.

"Okay, so is that you all sorted?" he questioned lifting her bag off the bed.

"Yeah that's me," she replied smiling at him.

"Let's go," he spoke carrying her bag back out to the car.

"I'm glad you decided on this date night," she commented to him.

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for us," he replied to her glaring over as he drove.

"Yeah you're right," she replied to him.

"You know if you get tired at any point we can just go back home," he commented to her.

"Nate, I think I will be grand to go to dinner," she replied to him. Loved how concerned he was about her.

"I'm just saying," he spoke as he pulled in the drive way.

"What time are we going out?" she asked as they walked back into the house.

"In about an hour," he replied to her.

"Okay, I'm going to start getting ready then," she spoke heading into his room.

While she was in the bedroom sorting out her hair, he decided to have a quick shower and get all ready for their date. They were both really excited to get out of the house and spend some alone time together.

Nathan was the first to be ready and he dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans. He only had to wait about ten minutes and then Haley was also so ready. She opted for a sparkly tank top along with a black cardigan, jeans and a pair of kitten heels.

"Wow! You look great," he commented to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she spoke smiling at him.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep, are you driving?" she questioned to him.

"No, I have my driver taking us," he replied to her.

"Good idea, she replied as they left the house together.

It was only a short car ride before they made it over to Karen's Café. Haley loved the fact that Nathan had picked her for their date.

"I'm glad I asked if it was fancy or casual," she spoke stepping out of the car.

"You're welcome," he spoke smirking at her.

When they walked into the café it was fairly quiet as it was Sunday evening and there weren't many people around. They were just able to relax and talk like a normal couple without having to worry for a little while.

"So how are you thinking you're doing with your shoulder?" Nathan questioned to her.

"I think I'm doing well. I'm just glad I can start doing a lot more for myself now," she replied smiling at him.

"I'm happy to help," he replied smirking at her.

"I know," she spoke smirking at him.

"I always love the food in here," Haley commented eating her mac n cheese.

"You know Karen own here?" he questioned to her.

"No, I just thought she worked her," she replied to him.

"She owns here and Tric," he commented to her.

"What about red bedroom?" she questions to him.

"That's Peyton's but the build is Karen's and she just rents it off her," he replied to her.

"Well that explain a lot," she commented to him.

They had gone back to eating when Nathan phone started going crazy with texts.

"Sorry I better check this," he commented to her.

"That's okay," she spoke smiling at him.

Nathan quickly checked his texts; "shit!" he spoke softly.

"What wrong?" Haley asked a little worried.

"The paparazzi saw us coming in here and posted pictures online. Brooke was just warning me to be careful," he explained to her.

"Don't worry about them. We both know they are going to keep our picture when we are out anyways," she commented to him.

"Yeah, do you just want me to pay and we can go anyways?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah," she replied to him.

Nathan went up to the counter to pay the bill before heading back to help Haley. When they got out of the café there were paparazzi everywhere trying to get a picture of them together. As they were walking to the car, one of the camera guy ran passed them running right into Haley.,

"Ouch," she shouted grabbing her sore shoulder.

The camera guy ran off before Nathan could say anything to him.

"Right let's get you home," he spoke stopping to carry her the rest of the way to the car.

Once they were in the safety of the car, Nathan could see the pain on her sick, "I'm so sorry Hales. This is my entire fault," he commented to her.

"It's not your fault. You were just trying to give me a good night, anyone could have bumped into me anyways," she spoke giving him a reassuring look.

When they got back to the house, Nathan helped her in taking her to the living room, "do you need anything?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope, just you," she spoke wanting him to sit down beside her.

Nathan sat down beside as she leaned over to kiss him, "thank you for tonight," she whispered to him.

"You're welcome," he spoke kissing her back again.

Haley let the kiss develop as she moved back into the sofa as she pulled him with her. As they were kissing and letting their tongues explore each other's mouth. Halley used her good hand to run along the soft skin of Nathan's stomach.

"Mm Hales," he groaned knowing just how much sexual tension he was feeling.

"Yeah baby," she whispered as he started kissing her neck.

"I think maybe we should stop," he commented to her.

"No I want you," she whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to hurt your shoulder here," he spoke a little worried.

"You won't," she replied to him.

"How can you be sure?" he questioned to him.

"Let's move it to the bedroom then and we can do some other stuff," she spoke smirking at him.

"Okay, but if your shoulder gets sore I want you to tell me," he commented to her.

"I will, she spoke taking his hand and walking to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom, Haley laid down in the centre of the bed pulling him down on top of her. They continued to kiss passionate together as Haley ran her hand along the waistline of his boxers, "Mm Hales don't tease me," he commented to her.

"Okay, do you think you could pull your boxers off? It a bit hard for me with my arm" she explained to him.

Nathan pushed his boxers down his legs, kicking them off when they got to his feet. Now he was just in his shirt as she started to touch him, "mm fuck Haley," he groaned to her.

"Nathan if you want to finger me, I'm happy with you to do it," she spoke smirking over at him.

"You sure?" he questioned to her.

"Definitely," she smiled back.

"Okay babe," he spoke as she finished touching him. He was grateful as if she kept going things would get embarrassing for him.

He was left feeling a little uncomfortable as he moved down the bed to straddle her legs a little. Running his hands up her legs till he reached the button on her jeans unbuttoning and pulling them down. Revealing the sexy thong she was wearing, which he hooked a thumb into each side of it, pulling it down.

"Mm you're sexy," he spoke staring at her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling up at him.

"You sure you want this?" he asked making sure.

"Yes," she spoke softly.

"God you're so beautiful down there," he commented staring at the little black hairs covering her pussy.

"I shaved it a little bit earlier," she explained to him.

"You don't need to do anything, you look perfect. I thought that's what you did," he commented to her smirking.

"Thanks," she smiled as she relaxed.

He leaned his head down sucking in her scent," mmm your smell is amazing," he commented to her.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at him.

"You ready for this?" he asked again before touching her.

"Yes," she answered softly.

He gently rubs a finger into her clit not applying to much pressure. He knew she liked it when she started to groan, "mmm Nate," she spoke softly as he touched her.

"Just relax," he commented to her.

"I know," was all she managed to say through the pleasure.

He then gently moved his hand down into her wet pussy. Started to gently rub his fingers along her pussy lips, "you feel so soft Hales, I've missed it" he spoke seeing the pleasure over her face.

"What your doing is amazing Nate. I've missed it too," she commented fully enjoying the pleasure.

After a few minutes Nathan pace had got a lot faster and he was really enjoying seeing Haley getting the pleasure she missed. It was then that her body began to shake and he could she her nerves starting to set in, "Haley let it happen," he spoke getting faster.

"I am," she groaned as her body shock even more.

It was then they knew she was experiencing her much needed orgasm. "You're doing great Hales," he spoke as he felt her juices flow out over his fingers.

Once Haley had rode out her orgasm she looked down at Nathan, "That felt great, thank you Nate" she commented to him.

""you're welcome," he commented moving up to lie back beside her.

"Well I think it's only fair I return the favour," she spoke sitting up to remover her sweating tank top.

"God you're so sexy, when you talk like that" Nathan spoke staring at her.

"Thanks," she spoke grabbing his cock hard and fast letting him get his much needed release. Then they stropped off and they naked together with Haley's shoulder resting gently on his chest.

 **Two chapters in one day. That's a new one for me. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch15

Haley woke up to find the space in bed next to her cold. She quickly woke up after that and looked around the room for Nathan. When she finally got her thoughts together she could her noise coming from the kitchen and realised he must already be up. After throwing on Nathan's t shirt she walked into the kitchen to find him making breakfast.

"Mm you're up early," she spoke seeing the clock on the cooker said eight.

"I'm always up earlier on game days," he replied to her.

"Oh right," she replied to him.

"Yeah," he replied sitting the food onto two plates for them.

"That's looks great," she spoke taking her plate and sitting down at the table.

"You're welcome," he spoke sitting down across from her.

"So are you excited to get back to the game?" Haley questioned to him.

"Yeah I am," he replied smiling over at her.

"Good, I'm so pleased for you," she replied to him.

"I can't wait for you to watch me from the side lines," he commented to her excitedly.

"What?" she questioned a little confused.

"I managed to get everyone court side tickets for the game," he explained to her.

"Oh my I wasn't planning on going to your game," she replied softly to her.

"What?" he spoke looking directly at her.

"I was just going to go over to Karen's and watch the game there," she replied to him.

"Why would you do that? Of course I want my girlfriend at my first game back," he commented to her.

"I just don't think it's a good idea my being there, especially when you need to focus on this game," she spoke trying to cover the truth.

"Cut the crap Haley and get tell me the really reason you don't want to be there," he snapped by at her.

"Trust me I want to be their supporting you, I do. I just can't be there in person," she explained to him.

"Why? What is so important that you can be there to support me?" he asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"My arm," she answered softly.

"Haley your arm is fine. I don't think that is going to stop you from being at my game," he commented to her.

"In case you are forgetting Nathan it was only Sunday that someone near sent me to the ground by walking into me. I think going to a place like the game isn't a good idea, where there is loads of people and someone could hurt me again," she commented to him.

"That's rubbish Haley and anyways Brooke would be there. So you could always just get her to walk beside you on that side," he suggested to him.

"Look Nate, I'm sorry. I just thinking right now it's not a good idea," she replied softly.

"Unbelievable, I'm out of here," he spoke getting out.

"Nathan, please don't," she shouted to him.

"I have to go before I say something I regret," he spoke before storming out of the house.

Haley felt really bad about everything that had happened with Nathan. She knew now that their little argument would be on his mind for the whole game. He might not play as well as he should be able to. Once she was dressed and cleaned the kitchen she decided to call him, it just went straight to voicemail. After leaving him a series of messages, she decided to call Brooke.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Nathan and I had our first fight," she commented to her.

"About what?" she questioned.

"His game today," Haley replied softly.

"Why were you fighting about that?" she asked a little confused.

"I told him I wasn't going," she replied softly.

"Why aren't you coming?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't think it's a good idea going where there is a lot of people in case someone walks into my arm," she explained to her.

"True, you could always put your sling on for the afternoon, Peyton or I could walk beside you on that side," she suggested to her.

"God, you think so like your brother," Haley groaned out.

"Well Haley it's your choice to make. Just remember Nathan was by your side every step of the way when you needed him. Now it's his turn for you to be by his side supporting him," she spoke before ending the call.

Haley sat on the bed for over an hour before she got the driver to take her over to Karen's house. Karen and Keith were also a little surprised to her. Being the people they were they invited her in anyways.

Nathan was on the court warming up when he seen Brooke and Lucas coming in. He ran over to them for a quick second.

"Where's Haley?" he asked them.

"Sorry bro, I did try to get her to come," Brooke to him.

"Maybe she doesn't love me as much as I thought she did," he replied to them before running back on court.

Once Brooke got to her seat, she got out her phone, _my brother thinks you don't love him,_ she wrote sending the text.

Haley was sitting tells Karen about their argument that morning, when Haley got the message from Brooke.

"I guess I messed up big time Karen," she spoke feeling really upset now.

"It's not too late to fix it," Karen commented to her.

"Keith you wouldn't mind running me down there, would you?" she questioned to him.

"No problem," he spoke getting his keys.

When she was in the car, she texted Brooke text, _met me at the back entrance,"_

Brooke started to get up at the end of the first quarter, "where you going?" Lucas questioned to her.

"To get Haley, she is on her way," She replied to him.

"Good because I could sit here and watch him play that bad the rest of the game," he questioned to her.

When Brooke finally caught up with Haley the first thing she asked was, "how is he playing?"

"Not great," Brooke replied being honest.

"Well hopefully that will change now," she commented to her.

"I hope so," Brooke replied to her.

The made it back to their seats as the second quarter was about to start. Nathan quickly glanced over seeing Haley sitting there as he mouthed "thank you ," and she replied "I'm sorry,". He made a huge turn around for the rest of the game knowing his girl was there for him.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if you are reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	16. Chapter 16

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch16

It had now been over a week since Nathan and Haley had their argument and it seemed to have made their relationship a lot stronger between them. Haley had got back into writing songs and Nathan was focusing on basketball. They were doing a great job with trying to communicate with each other about their feelings.

"Right tutor girl, you ready to record?" Peyton asked as they were in the studio together.

"Yeah," she replied standing at the microphone.

"Brooke says you have been writing like a mad thing this week," she commented to her.

"Yeah I have just been trying to get my feelings out. Writing has really been helping me this week," she explained to her.

"Great, well that's see what you have," Peyton commented to her.

When I was young,  
I don't know, probably just about sixteen,  
All that I wanted  
Was a real big house and more money than anyone could need.  
Now I'm all grown up,  
I know I'm broke, but I don't need to spend a dime.  
Since I met you, all I need is your time. 

I just wanna love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you,  
So that's all that I'm gonna do. 

When you look at me,  
I don't know what it is you see.  
And nobody's perfect,  
But you tell me I am, and damn, I love it.  
I used to think that love was complicated.  
But since I met you, it's all so easy. 

I just wanna love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you. 

If the storm is coming,  
I won't worry.  
It could take everything that's mine.  
All I need is time... 

So I could just love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you,  
So that's all that I'm gonna do.  
That's all that I'm gonna do.  
I just wanna love you.

Haley sang the whole thing just in her own little world. She was just totally engrossed in the song and didn't even realize that Peyton had started talking to her again.

"Sorry what? I zoned out there," she commented coming back to reality.

"Oh I'm just saying it's amazing," she commented to her.

"Thanks," Haley spoke softly with a gently smile.

"So you really do love him then?" Peyton questioned to her.

"Yeah, I do," she replied nervously.

"That's wonderful Hales," she replied smiling at her.

"I'm just scared that he doesn't feel the same," she spoke nervously.

"Trust me, he feels the same or he would have reacted the way he did in your argument," she explained to her.

"Yeah Brooke said the same. I just so worried about giving my heart away, like the last time. Then being left to pick up the pieces, I don't want that to happen with him," she spoke being totally honest with her.

"Honestly Haley, I have seen the way he is way you. You're the only girl that he has cared this much about and taken things seriously with. So I definitely there is a lot more to it this relationship than what it seems right now," she commented to her.

"Hey guys, look who I found wondering about the place," Brooke spoke coming in with Nathan.

"I was trying to call you Hales," Nathan commented to her.

"Sorry I turn my phone off when I'm recording," she commented to him.

"Okay, well I hope you recorded loads of great stuff," he replied to her.

"Oh she definitely did," Peyton commented to him.

"Good, I can't wait to hear it," he spoke smiling at Haley.

"Thanks, let's good have some lunch," she commented to him.

"Bye girls," she commented to her friends.

"Hales that will do us for today. Enjoy the rest of the day with Nathan," Peyton commented to her.

"Thanks," she replied as they left.

"Great because all I have been thinking about is having sex with you," he whispered in her ear.

"We did it the morning," she commented to him.

"Yeah, I haven't got to taste you yet. I dying to try you," he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, you better take me home fast then," she flirted to him.

Haley had never seen him pick her up so fast and rush his way home with her. They hardly left the bedroom for the rest of the day.

 **There is ch16. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	17. Chapter 17

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch17

I just wanna love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you,  
So that's all that I'm gonna do.

When you look at me,  
I don't know what it is you see.  
And nobody's perfect,  
But you tell me I am, and damn, I love it.  
I used to think that love was complicated.  
But since I met you, it's all so easy

"So is this your new song?" Nathan asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, part of it," she replied smiling over at him nervously.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face. That you didn't want me to hear it yet," he spoke sitting down beside her.

"Maybe," she replied to him.

"Well I think it's really great and I'm glad that I heard it," he spoke leaning in to kiss her.

Once they broke away from the kiss, Haley took a few seconds before speaking," so what brings you over?" she questioned to him.

"I just find it strange not having you at my place all the time," he replied honestly to her.

"Well, I thought it was time for me to come back here. I thought you would like having your own space again," she commented to him.

"It's nice. I miss you and sleeping just isn't the same," he commented to her.

"Oh I see. Really you just want me for the sex," she flirted to him.

"Hey, you know this relationship isn't like that. Besides your mom wouldn't be happy if I wasn't letting you get your sleep," he spoke smirking at him.

"Oh you're so funny," she spoke sticking her tongue out at him.

"I try," he replied smirking at her.

"Well I see you're putting my house key to good use," she commented to him.

"If you don't want me here I can go," he spoke getting up.

"No, I want you here," she spoke grabbing hold of him.

"Good, so I was wonder if maybe after my away game. We could try the living together thing," he spoke nervously to her.

"Umm, I'm not sure," Haley replied nervously to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"It's a big step for us," she replied to him.

"It will just be like it was only permeant," he replied to her.

"I know. We would have to think about whose place we would live in and all that sort of thing," she spoke trying to see the practical side of everything.

"I was hoping you would be the one to decide that," he replied to her.

"You don't think this is all moving a little fast for us?" she questioned nervously.

"No, I think this is the right time for this. If you aren't not ready to make a decision yet, you have time to think about it," he replied to her.

"Yeah, I think I need to think about it, just know that I'm not saying yes or no yet," she spoke making herself clear.

"Okay, well I have to get to the gym. So I'll see you later," he spoke getting up.

"Yeah, come by after and I will cook something," she spoke smiling at him.

"Okay looking forward to it," he spoke as he left.

Once he left Haley knew she needed to talk over Nathan suggestion with someone and knew that the best person to call would be her mom.

"Hey Haley," he mother spoke on the second ring.

"Hi mom," she replied to her.

"So what's up, it's not often I'm hearing from you," she commented to her daughter.

"Well I need your advice," she spoke shyly.

"You didn't break up with Nathan?" he mother asked worriedly.

"No, I don't need advice on my relationship," he commented to her.

"Hales, it's okay to have sex at your age," she commented to her.

"Mom it's not about sex," Haley moaned to her.

"Well what wrong?" Lydia questioned to her.

"Nathan suggested we start living together," she replied to her.

"I thought you already were living together," her mom spoke a little confused.

"Well I was staying there after my operation. I moved back to my place again this week," she explained to her.

"Was it your choice to go back to yours?" Lydia questioned to her daughter.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"How do you both feel about that?" she asked her.

"Well Nathan says he misses me, I was just trying to give him back his own space again," she explained to her mom.

"Do you miss him?" she asked her daughter.

"So much," she replied honestly.

"Well I think you need to give living together a go," she commented to her.

"I'm scared after the last time mom," she replied nervously to her.

"Haley, you and I both know that the best things come from the things that scare us the most," her mother replied to her.

"Okay, I get it," she spoke knowing her mother was right.

"That's my girl," she replied to her.

"Whatever mom," Haley groaned a little.

"Okay, well sure you can let me know how things go with Nathan," Lydia commented to her.

"I will mom," she replied to her.

"For god sake tells him you love him already," she spoke before ending the call.

Leaving Haley sitting there shocked that her mother was able to read her that well. She knew herself that she needed to forget the past if she wanted to make things work for her and Nathan. Maybe moving in together was the first step in the right direction.

 **Well there is the next chapter. if you're reading this please review for me. BE98xo check your PMs please.**


	18. Chapter 18

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch18

Nathan was now away for his first game away with the team after his injury. He was excited to be away but at the same time, he was missing Haley like crazy. Haley too was also missing Nathan; she knew they had a lot to talk about when he got home. For now she wanted him focused on his game.

"So Hales, are you missing my brother?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she replied honestly to her.

"You two are like a pair of love sick teens," Lily commented to her causing Brooke to laugh.

"Well that's what happens when you're in love Lily," Haley replied to her smiling.

"So are you coming over to watch the game tonight?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes I wouldn't miss it. You're not getting out this that easy," Haley commented to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked playing dumb.

"What about the boy you were telling us about the other week?" Haley questioned seeing her go bright red.

"Did something happen?" Brooke questioned to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she spoke getting embarrassed.

"Don't be silly," Haley spoke sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm sure whatever way it was in your head isn't as bad as it actually was," Brooke commented to her with a reassuring smile.

"We kissed and I'm so scared that I did it wrong," she confessed to them.

"Why are you scared?" Haley questioned to her.

"I don't know if I did it right and we haven't talked since it happen," she explained to them both.

"Oh well, I'm sure he is just processing it about you guys talk again," Haley commented to her.

"Yeah I think Haley's right," Brooke agreed as well.

"Maybe, if he thinks I can't kiss it's going to be all over school," she groaned feeling upset.

"Right well I think your better option is telling to him," Brooke commented to her.

"Yeah but I'm scared," she replied to her.

"Lily something the things that scare us the most are the best things in our lives," Haley spoke giving her the best advice she could.

"I guess you're right. Hanks," she spoke leaning over to hug her.

"You're welcome," she replied after hugging her.

"Okay, can we still keep this between us?" she questioned nervously to them.

"Yeah sure," Brooke replied smiling at her.

"Great, now let's go before we miss the game," Haley spoke getting up.

Brooke drove them over to Karen's place as Haley was still a little worried driving when it came to her arm. She was getting more confident about other things.

"Hey ladies," Keith spoke as y walked into the house.

"Hi Keith," they both said together.

"So today is going to be a good game Haley," he commented to her.

"Well I don't know much about basketball. Im just happy that Nathan is getting to play again," she commented to him.

"Yeah that's true," he replied to her.

"Brooke, Haley you're here. So how is Lily doing with the guitar?" Karen questioned to her.

"Oh she is coming along very well, nearly getting as good as Haley," Brooke commented to her.

"Aww that's great to hear and thinks again for doing this with her Haley," Karen commented smiling at her.

"It's my pleasure Karen," Haley replied smiling at her.

"If you lady are going to talk the whole way through the game, can you please go into a different room," Keith commented to them as the game was starting.

"Okay, we will be quiet," Karen replied as they all sat down to watch the game together.

At half time Nathan's team were up by ten points. Haley was so proud of how Nathan was playing, even if she didn't understand half of what was going on.

"He is playing great," Karen commented to her.

"I wasn't expecting anything less," she replied to her smiling.

"Haley it's very clear that you bring out the best in him," Keith commented to her.

"Aww thank you, that really means a lot," Haley spoke smiling at im.

"When is he back, Hales?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Tomorrow night," she replied excitedly.

"I'm sure you can't wait," Karen commented to her.

"I can't," she replied smiling.

"Right be quiet, the second half is about to start," Keith commented to them.

In the second half he didn't get as much court time, you could tell that his knee was starting to get tired and he needed to rest. The team still managed to come away with the win which was good for them.

"Well he did well," Brooke commented after the game.

"He did very well," Haley replied to her.

"Would you like me to run you home now?" I'm sure you want to get calling him," Karen questioned to her.

"It's late, I'll just call a cab," Haley replied to her.

"Don't be silly, I don't mind taking you," Karen commented going to get her keys.

Brooke wasn't able to drop Haley home, as she was meeting Julian for a late dinner date. So Haley was grateful that Karen had offered to take her. She could wait to get home and get talking with Nathan.

"Haley, please don't think I'm being awful when I ask you this," Karen commented to her.

"Okay, "she spoke a little confused.

"Is everything okay with Lily? She just doesn't seem herself at the minute," Karen questioned to her.

"Look Karen I promised I wouldn't tell you. I know you're her mom and have a right to know," Haley started to speak.

"Oh dear, I don't like the sound of this," Karen replied to her.

"It's okay, she just has a crush for the first time and was looking advice off Brooke and I," Haley explained to her.

"Oh that's okay. I'm glad you and Brooke are there to help talk to her about all that stuff, Karen commented to her.

"You're welcome, I'm just not giving her the sex talk," Haley replied to her.

"Don't worry, that's already been done," Karen replied to her.

"Thanks for the lift home," she replied to her.

"Your welcome," she spoke as Haley was starting out of the car.

As she was walking into her house, her cell phone start3ed going off, "hey you," she spoke as she answered it.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he questioned to her.

"Better now that I'm talking to you," she replied to him.

"Aww I miss you too. What are you up to?" he questioned to her.

"I'm just back from Karen's after watching your game," she replied to him.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

"Well I didn't understand a lot of it, you were playing great," she commented to him.

"Thanks, I was getting tired," he commented to her.

"Yeah I noticed in the second half," she replied to him.

"I just need to keep going at my training," he commented to her.

"Yep, well for now go get your sleep and I will see you tomorrow," she commented to him.

"Sweet dreams angel," he spoke before ending the call.

 **Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all like this story. Please review and let me know what you think please**.


	19. Chapter 19

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch19

Nathan stood outside the airport waiting for Brooke to come pick him up. He had told Haley his flight wasn't getting into later as he wanted to get home and surprise her. Being away the whole weekend had be hard for him, without her there with him.

"So how was your weekend?" Brooke questioned to her brother.

"It was good," he replied to her.

"But you missed Haley too much," she commented to him.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied to her.

"Well, she missed you just as much," Brooke commented to him.

"I can't wait to surprise her and we have a lot to talk about," he commented to Brooke.

"What you mean a lot to talk about?" Brooke questioned to him.

"Before I left for the weekend, I asked her about us living together," he explained to her.

"Oh right, well she never said anything to me," Brooke replied to him

"Yeah I wanted her to have this weekend to think about everything and she could give me her answer today," he explained to her.

"In that case I will just drop you off," she commented to him.

"Thanks," he spoke as they pulled up outside Haley's house.

"Good luck," Brooke spoke before she drove off again.

Nathan walked up to her house letting himself in as he guessed she would still be sleeping, as it was still very early in the morning. Once dropping his bag in the living room he made his way into her room. As expected she was laying fast asleep.

He walked over to the other side of the bed climbing on top of it beside her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly whispering in her ear," hey beautiful wake up."

She took a few minutes to come round as soon as she opened her eyes; she was met with Nathan face. "Oh god, did I sleep in?" shew questioned thinking she had forgot to go get him.

"No, I was on an early flight and Brooke brought me over," he explained to her.

"Nate, you know I would have come and got you," she commented softly to him.

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise you," he replied to her smiling.

"You definitely did that," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

"Good," he spoke after they kissed.

"That's go back to sleep for a while," she spoke cuddling into him.

Nathan quickly undressed down to his boxers and then got in under the cover beside her. He was surprised to find her sleeping in one of his t shirts and her panties. He loved seeing her like this and he gently wrapped his arms around her pulling up the t shirt.

"Mm your skin is so soft baby," he whispered to her.

"Thanks," she replied softly drifting back to sleep.

Nathan didn't want her sleeping. He sneakily run his hand between her legs and slipped one finger in under her panties feeling her damp centre.

"Mm Nathan," she groaned softly.

"Yeah baby," he spoke as he rubbed her damp pussy lips.

That feels good," she groaned loving how he was making her feel.

"I've missed it," he whispered pressing gently into her centre.

"God me too," she groaned feeling all the pleasure he was giving her.

Nathan rubbed her fast and gently wasn't her to reach her peak as soon as she could. As there was so much sexual tension between them. It was only a matter of minutes before she came all over his fingers.

"Mm I think you need to change you panties baby," he whispered to her.

"Yeah I think so too," she replied smirking at him.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast," he commented to her getting up.

"Nate, you don't need to butter me up. I have already made my decision," she commented to him.

"I know that. I'm just hungry and know you can't resist my French toast," he spoke smirking at her.

"Oh well I definitely will have some of that," she spoke smiling at him.

"You change your panties and then come find me," he commented to her putting his t shirt on as he left.

Haley waited until Nathan was in the kitchen a few minutes before she followed him in there. Instead of changing her panties she just took them off. Knowing they would probably be back at it very soon.

When she came into the kitchen Nathan had just finished making the breakfast, "All sorted?" he questioned to her.

Haley walked over to him and took his hand placing it between her legs again, "do you feel that?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, "he answered softly.

"You're the only guy to ever make me feel that way and I never want that feeling to go away," she commented to him.

"So what are you saying Haley?" he asked her.

"I want to live with you and want to have this feeling every day in life," she spoke looking directly at him.

"Your serious about living together?" he questioned to her.

"Definitely," she replied to him smiling.

"Thank you, I was so worried you would say no to me," he spoke honestly.

"I'm to in love with you too say know," she replied to him smiling.

"God you just made my day," he spoke leaning down to kiss her.

"You're welcome," she commented after kissing him.

"Let's go back to bed and celebrate," he whispered to her.

"What about the food?" she questioned to him.

"I'll make us more later," he spoke leading her back to her bed.

Once they got to her room, she was already trying to undress Nathan pulling his shirt over his head. Since having her operation, Haley was a little worried about Nathan seeing her body with the scars, so they mostly wore t shirts when sleeping together were a must for her. She knew herself that needed to change that if she wanted her relationship with him to develop more. Now that she agreed to live with him.

Nathan slowly pulled away taking of his shirt for her and throwing it to the floor. He soon embraced her again when she started to ran her hands all his toned stomach. He placed his hands on her lower back and softly rubbed circles into her skin where her t shirt had risen up "Take it off," she whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to push her into something she needed want yet.

"I'm sure," she replied giving him a reassuring look.

He slowly pulled the t shirt up over her breasts and waited for her to lift her arms, so he could pull it off the rest of the way. He stepped back and looked at her naked body, "you are so beautiful and sexy," he commented slowly grabbing her hips.

"Thank you, I love you," she replied pulling him close to her not giving him a chance to replied. As they started too connected in a passionate and sexual kiss with a lot of tongue. Nathan kept his hands on her hips as she wrapped her around his neck. She tried to push her breasts into him as they kissed more.

Nathan was a little worried about going ahead and placing her on the bed, he just slowly moved her back as he broke away from the kiss placing her on the bed "You ready?" asked for permission before going ahead.

"Yes," she replied giving him another reassuring smile.

Nathan pulled off his boxers and slowly straddled her waist.

Haley knew he was a little nervous to touch her; she slowly lifted his hand placing it directly on top of her breast "its okay Nathan. I just want us to be able to touch each other again and be naked together," she confessed smiling at him.

Nathan let her words sink in as he slowly started to massage her breasts; he knew he needed to be gentle around her shoulder. "God you have the most perfect body and smell so sexy," he commented whispering into her ear.

As Nathan was touching her again, this made her feel wanted and sexy. She slowly started to develop her confidence again she started to to his legs as he massaged her breasts. "I want to feel you too," she whispered as she pulled him down on the bed on top of her, leaving him a little surprised.

As their little make out session continue He whispered again "you have the sexiest body ever," he commented looking her up and down. He was a little surprised to see that she finally started touching him gently with her hand.

This was turning him on completely and when Nathan got back on top of her to start slowly sucking on her breasts. She could feel his hardness pressing directly into her centre "mmm Nathan, let me touch you again," she moaned out in pleasure.

All he could do was nod as he was gently kissing along the valley of her breast down her stomach, to her waist. As she gently wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock stroking from base to tip. Now the pleasure was heating up for her between her legs and she grabbed his cock and placed it at her pussy lips.

Nathan wasn't going to waste any time teasing her "Okay babe, just relax," he spoke as he thrusted straight into her in one quick movement.

"Oh holy fuck," she screamed at she felt him enter her.

They started out slow rocking back and forth getting into a good pace as Nathan ducked his head down lower and started sucking on her breasts. He knew that him playing with her breast was something she enjoyed the most when they were making love.

"That feel wonderful," she commented as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. As she wrapped her legs around his waist dragging her heels into his ass. Trying to push his cock as far into her as it would go.

"Mmm Hales," he groaned as he felt his cock being pushed into her farther and farther. The higher it went into her, the harder it got and the tighter her muscles got round it.

"Nate babe you feel so amazing in me," she commented as they picked up the pace with each other. This caused Haley to arch her back into him lifting her off the bed, giving his cock even more space inside of her.

They both went fast at it thrusting back and forth wanting their first orgasms of the night. They wanted them to hit together so the y had to work extra hard to encourage this would happen for them. "Hales, Baby I don't know if I can hold out much longer," he tried to tell her, knowing that his orgasm was very fast approaching.

"Please Nate just a few more thrusts," she breathed out digging her nails into his back as she felt her orgasm forming in her lower stomach. After a few final thrusts their orgasms hit in unison and they were able to turning thrusting and riding the way together, as Nathan clapped down beside her with his cock still inside her.

"Thanks baby, I think that was the best sex we have ever had," she commented smiling over at him feeling satisfied.

"No it was the best loving making we have ever had together," he corrected slowly pulling out of her and lying beside her.

"In a few minutes when I'm ready again, I am going to lick that sweet little pussy for yours clean and dry," he commented whispering into her ear.

"Well if you're lucky I might give you a little treat too," she flirted back at him.

"By the way Hales, I love you too," he spoke before kissing her.

There flirting and love making continued the rest of the day. They even managed to make love in several different places around the house to make it a little more interesting between them. By the time evening came they were both completely satisfied with each other and couldn't wait to be living with each other. Make love to each other all over the place in Nathan's house just liked they had done today.

 **There is the next chapter; I hope you are all enjoying this story. If you're reading please review for me and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch20

So far the only people that knew that Nathan and Haley were finally moving in together were Haley's parents. Over the past couple of days they had been staying pretty low key and gradually moving Haley's things over to his place.

"You knew we will have to start telling everyone else soon?" Haley spoke as she put away the last of her clothes.

"Yeah I know," Nathan spoke walking over to her.

"Good because there is only so many excuses I can tell to get out of being with your sister and Peyton," she replied embracing him in a hug.

"Well now that you're officially moved in, you can tell whoever you want," he whispered in her.

"Mmm Nate, stop!" Haley groaned out softly.

"No, we have to christen in here," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Throughout their kissing Nathan let his hands wonder down to Haley's sides. This was always something he used to do when they made out together. He could tell by the reaction he was getting from her that she was happy for him to be doing it. As he was touching her he could feel her lacy thong between his fingers as he reached into her sweat pants. This was turning him on even more as they kissed. Soon enough their make out session became so passionate that fell onto the bed and Haley was lying directly on top of him. She could feel against her stomach just how turned on he was, knew that they would have to stop before things went too far between them.

Another few minutes of kissing and she finally put her hand into his boxers. "Don't stop," he groaned feeling her hand wrapped again his cock.

"I don't plan on it," she spoke smiling at him.

It was then her phone started ringing, "I need to get that" she commented to him.

"No, let it go to voicemail." He whispered as he as enjoying the way she was touching him too much.

"Hello," she spoke finally grabbing her phone.

"Oh hi Brooke, now really isn't the best time," she spoke feeling Nathan pinch her clit.

He then grabbed her phone from her, "Brooke, Haley can't come we are having celebration sex. She will call you later," he spoke before ending the call.

"Nathan! I can't believe you told her we were having sex," she scolded to him.

"Well it's not something new, she knows we fuck," he replied to her.

"Yeah but I will get twenty questions now, the next time I see her," she commented to her.

"Let me make it up to you," he suggested as he pinched her clit again.

"It better be worth it," she flirted to him.

"Oh it will be," he replied kissing her.

He was very careful to put his arms either side of her body so he could support himself and not crush her. As they were kissing she could feel his hardness getting bigger against her leg. So she slowly moved one of her hands down to run along the top of his boxers. He could feel against his skin exactly what she was doing and let out a big groan into their kiss. Soon enough Haley lowered her hand inside his boxers again, wrapping her hand around his huge erection.

Nathan bit down on Haley's lip as he felt the contact of her hand against his erection, "fuck hales," he groaned.

After a few seconds, she started pumping his erection slowly moving her hand along him base to tip. As it continued he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold himself up much longer, as his want for her started to overtake his body. He was able to finally roll them sideward, so they were still kissing as she was continuing to pleasure him. "I won't be able to last if you keep going," he spoke breaking the kiss.

"Okay," she spoke soon stopping pleasuring him, as she knew he was close to hitting his peak and exploding everywhere. If anything the only place she wanted that to happen was inside her.

Feeling the loss of warmth against his now painful erection, he opened his eyes to see what she was doing. As they had just broken away from the kiss, they had to wait a few seconds before either of them was able to speak.

"If you're going to cum, I want it to be inside me and nowhere else" she replied, smiling loving at him.

Nathan had already made good work or removing her strapless bra earlier while they were kissing. The only thing left to do was remove the sexy lacy thong she was wearing. He slowly hooked his fingers on each side of it, pulling it softly down her legs, although she did need to give some help as he moved it down her legs. Once it was finally removed along with the rest of her clothes. He took a few seconds to take in her body, running his eyes over every inch of her.

He slowly parted her legs moving his head down in-between them. She was shocked to see what he was thinking about doing to her. All she wanted and needed at this point was for Nathan to be instead her again, "please Nate I need you," she whispered to him.

She knew from how big he was that it must be painful for him not to have any relief yet. Nathan just kept lowering his head to her womanhood, and looked up at her "You smell totally amazing Hales" he spoke after taking in her smell teasing her.

She wasn't sure just how to respond to his comment. In fact she didn't have any time to respond as next thing she knew, she felt his tongue licking away at her. "Oh God," she screamed as this was totally a new experience for her; it wasn't long before she was screaming out his name in pleasure.

As he continued to lick her, he couldn't belief just how wet she was for him. He loved that he was able to have that sexual effect on her. Just like the way Haley was thinking, if she was going to feel good from their love making. He wanted it to be able to happen while he was inside her. He moved himself so he was now straddling her, with either one of his legs at her hips. "That felt so good" was all she was able to whisper out smiling up at him.

Nathan was still in the process of licking his lips still tasting her as she spoke. Once he was ready he moved closer, guiding his erection to her opening where his tongue had be seconds before. He didn't need any signs from her to continue, within no his erection was right inside her.

"Yeah that's it," she groaned in pleasure.

"It feels good," he spoke enjoying being inside her again.

They could both feel the sexual pleasure building between them. Haley muscles tightened around his cock within seconds of being inside her. Wanting it to be more passionate between them, Nathan started moving quickly in and out of her. Her muscles tighten even more with each thrust between them. She started to feel the swirl of nerves developing in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she was close to hitting her peak now to. Just to make things more interesting, she was holding out the best she could, so that they could both hit their peaks together.

"I feel it coming," she groaned to her.

"Yeah, just hold out a bit longer hales," he whispered to her.

Just with one final thrust from Nathan, he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He thrusted so hard up into her, that it made her hit her climax also at the same time as him. They slowly came down from their climax clear not to hurt the other person. The sexual tension from their first round of love making, took so much out of them. That they just lay beside each other staring trying to regain their normal breathing rate before either of them. Haley looked over at him, "thanks for the great moving in together sex," she flirted to him.

"Was it worth it?" he questioned to her.

"Definitely," I can't wait for me tonight," she spoke smiling at him.

"Well first be better go get ready before we met everyone for dinner," he commented looking over at her.

"Okay," she spoke giving him a final kiss getting up.

"I could get used to watching you walk around naked," he commented to her.

After she finished getting her clothes of the night, she looked over at him staring at her naked body. "I can get used to how quickly to get hard again after we make love" she commented getting back on to the bed.

He just smiled at her "you make me this way and only you. I'm so hard just looking about how sexy you look and how amazing you taste for me" he commented, watching her get nerve.

When Haley was sat back on the back she was near the bottom this time, slowly moved him so she was in between Nathan's legs. "I think it's my turn to see how good you taste" she commented flirting with him.

Nathan was totally taken back by her words. In no time, she had him already in her mouth sucking from base to tip and softly licking his tip a few times with her tongue. Nathan was completely lost for words, he knew with the pleasure she was giving him that he would explode again in no time. No sooner had he thought it that a hot load of cum came flowing into Haley's mouth.

He looked down to see the expression on her face; she didn't seem to mind as she kept sucking him. Once he had finished and started relaxing. She slowly released him from her mouth "you taste wonderful too baby" she commented, moving back up his body to give him a passionate kiss.

When they both took their turn in making the other people feel great amount pleasure, in-between the multiple times of loving making that night. They were surprised to realise they have slept right up to The afternoon continued to carry on like this until they had a half hour to get ready and when Haley checked her phone she has several miss calls and messages left by Brooke. Nathan was just happy to be so in love with Haley.

"Come on I'll ride you later," she spoke finally getting out of bed.

"Oh I'll hold you to that," he spoke getting up.

"I'll make it worth it," she flirted before running off to the shower. Nathan was hot on her heels and they had another quick one before finally heading out to dinner to tell everyone their news.

 **There is ch20 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be some drama to come for Nathan and Haley very soon. If you're reading please review for me.**


	21. Chapter 21

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch21

Nathan and Haley were the last to arrive at Karen's café for dinner with all their friends. They were excited to see everyone and now even now excited to let them know that they were finally living together.

"So Karen, where is lily tonight?" Haley asked as she sat down.

"Oh she is having a sleep over at her friend's house," Karen replied to her.

"AWW that's good," she replied smiling.

"So, what's for dinner Karen?" Nathan questioned to her.

"I made pasta," she spoke as she got up.

"Do you need help Karen?" Peyton questioned to her.

"Yes that would be great," she replied smiling at her.

"So Nathan when is your next game?" Keith questioned to him.

"In the middle of the week. I fly out to Florida on Tuesday evening," he explained to him.

"Well I wish you all the best with it and we will definitely be watching," he replied to him.

"Thanks, "he smiled as Karen and Peyton brought the food out for everyone.

"What did we miss?" Peyton asked sitting back down.

"Oh Keith and Nathan were just talking about Nate next game in Florida," he explained to her.

"Aww hales I'm just you will miss Nathan," Brooke spoke smirking over at her.

"Yeah I definitely will," she replied rubbing his leg gently.

"I won't be away that long," he replied leaning over to kiss her.

"Actually, I was thinking if it's okay with you Karen. I would have Lily stay with me while Nathan is away," she commented to her.

"That's a lovely idea. I'm sure she would love it," she replied to her.

"No special treatment Haley, treat her like a normal teen," Keith commented to her.

"I will," she spoke with a ensuring smile.

"She can stay in our guest room," Nathan spoke looking over at Haley.

"Our guest room?" Peyton questioned to them.

"Yeah, Nathan and I have officially moved in together," she commented to the group.

"Aww congrats, I'm so pleased for you both," Karen commented to them.

"Yes that's great news Lucas," spoke smiling over at them.

"I know about time," Peyton also commented to them.

"Would you excuse me please," Brooke spoke getting up and running off to the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Lucas asked a little confused.

"I'm not sure," Nathan replied as confused as him.

"I'm going to go check on her," Haley spoke getting up walking toward the bathrooms.

Haley walked into the bathroom looking for her friend, "Brooke, what's going on?" she asked seeing her upset.

"Nothing," she replied turning away from her.

"Hey, it's not nothing if your this upset," Haley commented to her.

"I'm never going to see you know that you're living together," she spoke softly.

"what of course you are. If anything you will be seeing more of me." Haley commented to her.

"what like today when Nathan said you were too busy fucking to hang out with me," she snapped a little at her.

"That's was all his fault, I wanted to come with you. I'm sorry," she spoke hugging her.

"Okay," she replied hugging her back.

"Good, let's get back out there before they think something is really wrong," Haley commented to her.

"I have one question first," Brooke questioned to her.

"Okay what?" Haley asked looking at her.

"Was the sex worth it?" she questioned to her.

"You do realise you're asking about your brother," Haley commented to her.

"Yes, I want to make sure he is meeting your needs," she replied to her.

"Fine, yes the sex is great," she spoke a little embarrassed.

"That's all I needed to hear," she spoke as they went back to join the rest of the group.

"Everything okay?" Nathan questioned as they came back.

"Yeah it's fine now," Brooke spoke as they sat back down and started eating.

"So Hales what you think of my mom's pasta is the best?" Lucas questioned to her.

"Your mom's food is great" he spoke as she ate..

"Luke leave her alone," Karen commented to him.

"Oh he's okay," she replied looking back at him.

"I'm surprised Brooke didn't tell you. He can't get enough of her chocolate chip pancakes," Lucas mentioned to her.

"Yeah well I'm surprised she didn't mention this to me either," she spoke looking over at her.

"Sorry I just never thought about it," she spoke as he slipped his hand down into her lower back causing her to shiver.

"It's okay, you're forgiven," she spoke gently patting her hand on Nathan's leg causing her to jolt a little bit.

"Thanks," Brooke replied smiling.

As they ate Nathan used both hands to eat his pasta, whereas Haley only used her right hand to eat hers. So with her left hand she discreetly started rubbing up and down the inside of Nathan leg getting him harder with every touch and driving him crazy.

Nathan had to try his hardest not to groan. So he continued to eat and took a big sip of water, as he felt his face getting warmer.

"You okay Nathan," Lucas asked just as Haley finally touched where Nathan needed her to be.

"Um yeah I'm good," he replied taking to act normal as he finished his burger.

"So sis, how is the store going?" Nathan questioned to her.

"It's going well, I just can't wait till the summer of the new collection," she commented to him.

"You don't have long to wait now Brooke," Haley spoke as she finally let go of Nathan.

As they talked Nathan thought he could get his own back on Haley. So while she was talking he slipped his hand under her dress and gently started rubbing her through her thong. He loved that she was already damp. He pushed his fingers in passed her thong so he made contact with her body and he loved that her pussy was newly waxed. He rubbed two fingers over her clit teasing and pinching her.

Haley was trying to keep it together. She was having a really hard time focusing. She kept forcing her legs together. Which made Nathan want to tease her even more, as he felt her juices start to run over his hand.

"Well Karen this was a lovely dinner. I think its time Haley and I were heading home," he commented to everyone removing his hand from her.

"Oh okay, do you want some food to take home?" she questioned to them.

"No we are okay thanks," Nathan commented to her.

"Yeah thanks for the offer though Karen," Haley spoke putting on her jacket.

"You're welcome, safe home," she spoke as the couple left.

Once outside Nathan got them a cab so they could head home again, "good you were bad in there tonight Hales," he spoke pointing to his hard on.

"Not as bad as you. I feel like I have wet myself," she commented to him.

"Well I have no problem licking you clean," he spoke placing a hand back into her panties.

"Nathan, wait till we get home," she snapped at him.

"Fine," he groaned as they took the short journey back.

When they arrived in Nathan Street they got the cab driver to leave them off before walking the short distance to his house.

"Mmm I can't wait to get that thong off you," he spoke coming up behind her lifting up her dress.

"Nate wait till we are inside," she spoke trying to get away from him.

He soon pinned her up against the front door, "I want you right here, right now," he spoke to her in a husky voice.

"My sister isn't one for public sex or sex at all actually," a voice spoke from behind them.

Nate soon stopped and turned to look at the person.

"Vivian what are you doing here?" Haley questioned to her.

"I came to see my sister. I got a little more than I was expecting," she commented to her.

"How did you get Nathan's address?" she questioned to her.

"Mom," she replied looking at the both of them.

"Come on, lets finish this conversation inside," he spoke opening up the house.

Nathan both him and Haley knew the rest of the evening wasn't going to go exactly as they were hoping. Although Haley was embarrassed about her sister catching her make out with her boyfriend, she was still happy to see her.

 **Well there is ch21. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you're reading please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch22

During the night Haley was tossing and turning as her want for Nathan was driving her crazy. So knew she couldn't have sex with her sister sleeping in the room next to them. Nathan felt bad that he couldn't do anything to make her feel any better.

That morning Haley was in the shower when Nathan followed her, "Babe we can't," she commented to him.

"I know you need me and we can," he replied to her.

"I can wait, she will only be staying a few days," she replied to him.

"Just shut up and get in the shower with me," he spoke pulling her in with him.

"You're so bad," she whispered to him.

"Well she won't hear us with the water going," he explained turning it on.

As soon as the water was warm enough Nathan had his hand wrapped around her waist rubbing down in between her legs, "mmm Nate," she groaned softly.

"God, you are horny," he whispered in her ear pinching her clit.

"Fuck," she groaned as he teased her.

"Yeah baby talk dirty to me," he whispered sucking on her ear.

"I need you Nate please," she begged to him. As she moved her hand down to grab hold of his cock as she started pumping him slowly.

"Baby you need to stop that before I get the chance to cum inside you," he whispered to her as he now continued to mark her neck.

Haley turned around just before he pushed her against the wall in the shower. He gently rubbed her pussy again before Haley placed his cock where she wanted and needed it. Within he was inside her thrusting into her letting her back hit off the fall as her breasts bounced against his chest as they fucked together.

"Mm Nate I feel it," she whispered just a few minutes later.

"Good relax," he spoke as he thrusted into her faster and harder.

A few se3conds later they had done reached their peaks together and Haley screamed, "oh Fuck Nate."

"I know it was that good for me too," he whispered as he sat her back down on the ground.

"So how do you want to work this?" she questioned to him.

"You go first and I will be out in five minutes," he spoke as she stepped out of the shower.

When she was ready she walked into the kitchen to find her sister sitting at the table already with a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Haley commented to her.

"Morning, I made coffee," Vivian commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke pouring herself a cup.

"So how was the sex you just had?" Vivian questioned to her.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned feeling her face going red.

"Oh come on I'm not silly Haley and the people next door could have heard you scream it was that loud," she spoke teasing her.

"I'm not that loud," she spoke sitting down before her.

"Actually you are babe," Nathan spoke coming over to join them.

"You're meant to be on me side," she snapped glaring at him.

"I am, I like it when you're loud because I know I'm pleasuring you right," he flirted to her.

"Aww mom is right you are both adorable," Vivian commented to them.

"Shut up, both of you," Haley spoke feeling embarrassed.

Okay, so what do you want to do today sis?" Vivian questioned to her.

"I have to go see Brooke for a dress fitting, so you can come with me to that," Haley suggested to her.

"Okay sounds good; let me go grab my coat, Vivian commented to her.

"You might want to go cover up that hickey or Brooke will be killing both of us," Nathan commented to her.

"You're dead later," she spoke running off to the bedroom.

Once the girls were both ready Haley took her on the short drive of to Brooke's store.

"How is your shoulder doing? Vivian questioned to her.

"It's so much better than it was," Haley replied to her.

"Good, you never answered my question earlier," she commented to her.

"What question?" Haley asked her.

"The one about sex," Vivian replied to her.

"God are you and my brother at it again?" Brooke questioned to her.

"In the shower this time," Vivian spoke teasing her sister.

"Right can we stop talking about my sex life and help me find a dress," she commented to them.

"Okay," Brooke spoke smiling at her.

"Answer the question first Hales," Vivian commented to her.

"The sex is great," she replied smirking at her.

"Good," she replied smiling.

"Here are the dresses I picked out," Brooke commented to her.

"I like this one," Vivian said picking out the strapless one.

"I don't have the chest of that," she commented to her.

"Well which do you like?" she questioned to her.

"This one," she spoke holding up the halter neck dress.

"Good pick, Hales. Go try it on," Brooke suggested to her.

Haley quickly changed into the dress and stood in the dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. She found her phone in her jean pocket and feeling a little sexy and flirty in the dress, she took a quick picture of herself in the backless black dress and sent it to Nathan with the caption 'hope this dress is okay for the event night'

"Haley what is taking you so long in there? I want to see how the dress looks on you," Brooke shouted starting to get a little impatient.

"Okay sorry I'm coming now," Haley shouted back quickly stepping out of the changing room but made sure she still had her phone in her hand in case he text back.

"Wow you look amazing. Nathan isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you all night" Vivian commented trying to relax her sister.

"Thanks Brooke. I was wondering do you have any black coloured heels I could wear with this dress?" she questioned having her own idea of what she what to wear.

"Yes I think I do just let me go and check," she commented going and checking.

While Haley felt her phone buzzing in her hand and checked to see that she had received a text back from Nathan that read _God Hales you have no ideas what you do to me. Yes that dress is more than okay for the evening. I can't wait to get you out of it Nate x_

Brooke came back with a lovely pair of blue shoes for Haley to try on "here try these shoes on," she commented bringing Haley out of her thoughts of Nathan.

"Sorry what?" she questioned to her.

"Try these on," r commented to her again.

"She was too bust sexting with Nathan, "Vivian replied to Brooke.

"Shut up Vivian," Haley spoke glaring at her.

"Back to the dress then Brooke, I was thinking since it's a halter neck and backless I won't need to wear a bra. I can't wear this type of underwear since they show, so I was thinking possibly a thong and Nathan likes those too," she explained as she talked.

"That all sounds good Haley I'm trying to be rude, are you all decent down below, " Vivian asked laughing knowing Haley didn't really like to talk about that type of stuff.

"Vivian you don't need to ask those sorts of things, if you must know everything down there is just fine," she replied going back into the changing room to change into her own clothes.

"Sorry," Vivian replied to her.

"It's okay, I'm going to change back again," she spoke heading back into the dressing room.

Once Haley had got dressed again back into her own clothes, Brooke took her new clothes and put them into a bag for her to take away with her. "Well I will see you at the event I'm sure and it was great seeing you again Vivian," Brooke commented to them.

"Thanks enjoy your day Brooke," Haley commented to her.

"Bye," Vivian spoke as the sisters left now heading to meet their mom for lunch.

 **There is ch22 I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	23. Chapter 23

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch23

Haley had spent of the afternoon getting ready for the event tonight. Over the last month it had become clear that she and Nathan were the "IT" Couple of North Carolina. So being on the red carpet tonight with him she went to look her best. She knew that Nathan was going to love her outfit tonight.

"I think you should wear these panties tonight," he spoke holding up a red thong.

"Why is that?" she spoke turning round to look at him.

"I will be the only one who knows and later when I'm stripping you down they will be easy for me to finger you," he explained walking closer to her.

"God, everything is either basketball or sex with you," she commented to him.

"Yeah, it's even better when I'm fucking you," he spoke gently removing her towel.

"Well you will just had to be good tonight if you want to play with me later," she commented to him.

"How about I play with you now?" he questioned pinching her clit.

"Mm Nate stop," she spoke pushing his hand away.

"Fine, I want a kiss first," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied leaning into him.

The kiss was slow and passionate and Nathan still managed to place his fingers back inside her. Soon he was fingering her like there was no tomorrow thrusting in and out making her hit notes she could only reach when they were together.

"Go get ready or we will be late," she commented to him once coming back to reality.

"Okay and I can't wait to play with you some more later," he spoke before heading into the bathroom.

Once they were ready they were waiting for the limo to come pick them up. They were travelling to the event together with Lucas and Peyton.

"Thanks for wearing the thong baby," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she replied smiling at him.

When in the limo it was only a short journey before they reached the hotel where the event was taking place.

"I bet you're glad you're not singing tonight," Peyton commented to her.

"So glad," she replied smiling.

"Don't worry, I will have her singing later," Nathan spoke smirking over at her.

"Behave you," she warned before they got out of the limo.

Once on the red carpet they were hit be the crowds of media and cameras covering the event for the evening. They walked together with Nathans hand on the small of her back and hers around his waist.

"Mr Scott, are you in love with Miss James," one of the press questioned to him.

"Yes," he replied answering the question holding her tighter.

"So are you living together?" another guy questioned to her.

"No comment," she spoke as she walked along.

"Miss James, can you confirm you are in love?" a reporter asked her.

"Oh I definitely as," she replied to her smiling softly.

"Mr Scott, will you marry her?," a lady asked him.

"Oh we haven't talked that far yet." Haley spoke seeing Nathan caught off guard by the question.

"No more questions thank you," she spoke taking Nathan's hand and walking inside with him.

"Well done" Peyton asked once they were all inside.

"Thanks, it's about time everyone knew we were in love," she commented to her.

"You think that was the best time to reveal it?" she questioned to them.

"Look Peyton, if the world knows it's going to make it easier for us to be out together. Yeah that maybe wasn't the best time to say. It felt right for us," Haley explained to her.

"Haley can we talk," Nathan questioned to her.

"Sure, she spoke leading him to a private room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not answering that last question," he commented to her.

"It's okay, I seen that it caught you off guard, "she replied to him.

"Yes it did, that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about what they said," he replied to her.

"Nate it's okay, do let it ruin your night. Let go out there and show everyone just how in love we are," she commented to him.

"God, I love you," he spoke leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you too," she replied after their very passionate kiss.

When they got themselves together they walked hand in hand to the room where the event was being held.

"Let's give the press something to talk about," she whispered gently attaching her lips to Nathan's lips catching him off guard. They got caught up in the moment just being with each other as their tongues battled with each other. It wasn't until Lucas cleared his throat beside them that they were brought back to reality.

"I can't wait to fuck you later," he spoke grabbing her ass.

"I can't either," she whispered back.

"Let's just go through the night before you two end up having public sex," Lucas commented to the couple as they walked over to their table.

During the event they spent a lot of their time kissing, chatting with friends or up on the dance floor dancing with each other. It was great to just be out with each other and not having to worry about anything from the press.

 **There is ch23, I'm not overly happy which this chapter. I hope that you all still enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think please.**


	24. Chapter 24

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch24

Over the past two months Haley and Nathan had been super busy with their everyday lives. Haley was getting ready to release her new song and music video and Nathan was travelling a lot playing all different times. They always made time to be with each other and go out on dates. The sex was so intense and passionate between them.

The afternoon Haley was at her rehearsal for her video. She had been going hard at it since Nathan had been away on one of his trip. She wanted to keep busy so that she wasn't missing him too much.

"You're doing great Hales," Jesse spoke as they walked out of the studio together.

"Thanks, I just want everything to be right," she replied looking back at him.

"It will don't you worry," he spoke reassuring her.

"Right I better get home and get ready for Nathan coming home," she commented to him.

"Okay, well don't have too much sex. I want you to be able to move tomorrow," he spoke teasing her.

"Oh shut up," she spoke slapping his arm softly before giving him a kiss goodbye.

Haley walked the short distance to her car and headed for home excited to be seeing Nathan in a few hours. Her want for him was driving her crazy and knowing she could have him in a few short hours was driving her even crazier.

Once the team landed they got on the bus making the hour bus ride back to the gym. Nathan was glad to be getting home as he too had missed Haley while he was away.

"Hi Nate, I didn't know you and Haley had split," one of the guy commented to him.

"What we haven't," he replied to him a little annoyed.

"Oh well in that case she must be cheating on you," he replied to him.

"Don't be silly, I trust him. She isn't cheating on me," he replied even more annoyed now.

"This picture says different," he spoke showing him the picture on his phone.

Nathan sat and stared at the picture of Haley and this mystery guy locking lips with each other. He was trying his best to keep his cool under the situation.

"The press probably have the wrong idea," he commented to his friend.

"For your sake I hope so," he replied as the bus pulled up in the parking lot.

Nathan grabbed all his stuff as fast as he could and headed to his car, so that he could get home and talk to Haley about the picture.

Haley was up finishing off her shower when Nathan got back into the house. She rushed down the stairs when she heard the front door closing.

"Hey you," she spoke walking up to him putting her arms round her waist.

"Hi," he spoke sharply back to her.

"I'm glad you're back," she spoke smiling up at him.

"Okay," he replied sharply again.

"Nathan is everything okay?" she asked stepping back from him.

"You tell me," he replied to him.

"Nathan I don't understand what your upset or annoyed about," she spoke a little confused.

"You know Haley when we started this relationship you asked me not to hurt you or cheat or you. So far I have kept that promise because I'm so in love with you. I'm not so sure I can say the same about you," he spoke getting more annoyed.

"Nathan that is a really hurtful thing to say, of course I would never cheat on you. Just like you said I am totally in love with you," she spoke trying not to cry.

"Why are you kissing with other guys when I'm away?" he questioned to him.

"I'm not kissing other guys," she replied a little upset that he would think that of her.

"Explain this then?" he spoke showing her the picture.

"Nathan that picture isn't what it looks like," she commented to him.

"It sure as hell looks like you're locking lips with another guy," he snapped back at her.

"Nate will you please let me explain," she spoke feeling the tears rolling down her face.

"No, I want you to go," he shouted back at her.

"Nate we live together," she replied softly to him.

"I need you to go back to your place for a few days. I need time to think about everything," he replied to her.

"Can I please just explain the picture?" she begged to him.

"I think the picture talks for itself. So please just go," he shouted to her.

"Fine, just know I love you and I would never cheat on you," she spoke before grabbing her keys and leaving.

Nathan was left standing there staring at the picture with all these crazy thoughts going through his head. As he watched the girl he was falling hard for walk out the door.

 **There will be more to this in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of drama between them. If you are reading, please review and let me know what you think please**.


	25. Chapter 25

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch25

In the las 24hours Haley had spent the whole time in her room and had only got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Nathan too didn't leave the house he sat drinking and watching sports. They were both missing the other person. Neither of them wanted to give in and talk.

Haley phone rang for the fourth time that morning, "Hello," she spoke softly.

"Haley, where the hell are you?" Peyton questioned to her sharply.

"I'm at home," she replied to her.

"You need to get your ass here. We have a music video to do," she commented to her.

"Actually I'm not feeling the best today, can you just cancel and reschedule for me?" Haley replied to her.

"Haley, you better not be blowing me off to spend the day with Nathan," Peyton snapped at her.

"Don't worry I can safely say Nathan isn't here," she spoke starting to cry again.

"Hales is everything okay?" Peyton asked a little worried.

"Yeah, its fine. I just have to go," she spoke ending the call.

Peyton was a little confused and decided to call Brooke straight away.

"Hey Brooke, I think we have a problem," she commented to her.

"What sort of problem?" she questioned to her.

"a naley problem, "she replied to her.

"Okay, I will go see Haley and let you know," Brooke spoke before ending the call.

She made the short drive from her store over to Nathan's place. When she got there she saw that Nathan was on the sofa drinking.

"Nate, where is Haley?" she questioned to him.

"I don't know and don't fucking care," he snapped at her.

"What has gotten into you?" she questioned to him.

"Why don't you go and ask Haley. She is the one causing our problems," she snapped at her tasking another drink.

"I highly doubt that. When I come back from seeing her, you better be a lot more sober," she shouted back at him.

"Whatever sis," he spoke not really carrying.

She now rushed over to Haley's place to check if she was even there. When she let herself in, she called out to her, "Haley."

"Go away Brooke," she spoke softly.

Brooke heard her voice coming from the bedroom and went in to see what was happening with her. When she walked into the room, she saw Haley lying in the bed with tissue all over the bed.

"Haley, what's going on? She questioned to her.

"Why don't you go ask your brother," she snapped at her.

I was just there looking for you and he would tell me. Peyton and I are worried about you," she spoke sitting down on the bed.

"Well I'm fine. So there is no need for you both to worry," she relied to her.

"Haley please tell me what happened, "she commented to her.

"Nathan saw a picture of Jesse and I kissing outside the studio," she explained softly to her.

"So, Jesse is gay. Nate has nothing to worry about," Brooke replied to her.

"I know that. He wouldn't give me a chance to explain that and thinks I'm cheating on him," Haley spoke through her tears.

"Why are you here and not over there telling him this?" she questioned to her.

"Trust me, that's where I want to be. Nathan is just seeing red and asked me to leave and says that he doesn't trust me now," she commented to him.

"Trust me brother to be a jerk and not give you a chance to explain things. 'm going to go knock some sense into him," Brooke spoke getting up.

"Brooke, I love you for being on my side. I think its best we leave him to cool off for a while longer before I try talking to him. Even if he is going to give me the chance to talk to him," she spoke wiping away her tears.

"You are the one who should be having trust issues with him. If he isn't giving you a chance to explain what really happened," Brooke commented to her.

"Brooke, if this is it for you. That's okay, st least I can say it was fun while it lasted," she spoke with a weak smile.

"Don't talk like that; you are going to be back on good terms in no time. Now go get yourself showered and changed and I will be back in two hours to get you," she explained to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"To see him," she replied to her.

"Please don't," Haley begged her.

"No, I can see you're hurting and I'm going to help fix it," she commented to her.

"Thank you," she replied finally getting out of bed.

"What are friends for? See you soon," she spoke before leaving and heading back to Nathans place. She knew now that she was going to have a hard time with Nathan trying to sort everything out. It was worth it if it meant she could get them back together.

 **There is ch25. There will be one more part to this section of the story before I start moving it along again. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	26. Chapter 26

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch26

After an hour Haley was finally washed and dressed waiting for Brooke to come back over to her place. Meanwhile Nathan had finally sobered up and got himself ready, as knew didn't want to fall out with Brooke as well.

"Hi Bro, you ready?" she asked walking into his house.

"Yeah, why what do you have planned?" he questioned to her.

"I'm taking you over to Haley's," she explained to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I was really awful to her," he spoke feeling guilty.

"I know, that's why you're going to fix it before it's too late," she commented to him.

They quickly got in the car and made the short journey over to Haley's place.

"Nate this time listen to what Haley has to say," Brooke spoke giving him some advice.

"I will," he replied as they got out of the car together.

The walked into Haley's house together and Haley could hear her coming, "Brooke is that you?" she shouted to her.

"Yes," she replied to her.

"I'm in the living room," she commented to her.

"Good, so how are you doing?" she questioned to her.

"I'm okay, so what happened with Nathan?" she questioned to her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," she spoke as her walked into the room.

Haley felt her heart beating out of her chest when she saw him walking in, "why did you bring him here?" she spoke looking at Brooke.

"Because we need to talk," Nathan answered before Brooke got a chance.

"I'm surprised you're going to let me talk because you didn't the first time," she snapped at him.

"Yeah well that was my mistake and that's why we are in this messy now," he commented to her.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she spoke storming off to her room.

Brooke quickly followed her, "hales, you're going to have to talk to him. I'm locking you both here till this is sorted," she explained to her.

"Why?" Haley questioned to her.

"I know you still love and want each other. You both need to talk and get it sorted out before it's too late. I will be back later," she explained to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly sitting on the bed.

Brooke walked back out into the living room, "she is all yours, good luck," she spoke before leaving and locking them in.

Nathan slowly walked to the door of her bedroom, "how are you?" he asked softly.

"What do you care?" she snapped glaring at him.

"I care because I hurt you and I'm sorry," he replied to her.

"Yeah well you should have thought of that last night. At this point there is nothing you can say or do that is going to make things better," she spoke not looking at him.

"Well, I'm going to try," he replied to her.

"Have you eaten since yesterday?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied as he stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a no," he spoke disappearing off to the kitchen.

Haley was curious as to what he was doing and followed him, "what are you doing?" she questioned staring at him.

"Making you French toast," he replied to her.

"I don't want any," she spoke coming over to stop him.

He gently grabbed her wrist if you not willing to talk to me, then I'm definitely going to make sure you eat," he spoke looking down at her.

"You could make me eat," she spoke softly to him.

"If you don't eat on your own I will feed you," he spoke looking into her eyes.

"okay you can make food," she spoke gently backing away and sitting at the table.

"Thanks," he spoke as he started getting the stuff together.

"Jesse," Haley spoke after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Jesses?" he questioned a little confused.

"The guy in the picture was Jesse," she spoke looking over at him.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Nathan asked hoping she wouldn't blow his head off.

"No Jesse is gay and one of my dancers," Haley replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Great I'm an ass," Nathan spoke walking over to her with the food.

"Yep you are," she spoke looking up at him with a grin on her face.

"Haley, I'm really sorry I should have let you explain all this to me yesterday. I was just so annoyed with the guys telling me that you had cheated on me. I don't know what to think," he spoke feeling guilty.

"Well for a start you should have trusted me," she replied to him.

"I know that now and I'm sorry. I know it's going to take more than breakfast; I want us to get back on track with each other to where we used to be," he spoke looking down at her.

"It's going to take us some time getting back to that Nathan. I mean we can't just rush back into the way things were before. We have a lot of trust issues on both sides that we need to work on as a couple," she explained to him.

"I'm understand that Hales and I'm willing to work on that. I never want to have that feeling like I'm going to lose you again after my own thoughts getting in the way," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke gently hugging him.

Their eyes met and Nathan leaned down connection his lips with hers. Feeling his lips again caught her off guard. After a few seconds that were engaging in a small passionate kiss, until she gently pushed her away.

"We need to go slow," she commented to him.

"Okay, how slow?" he questioned to her.

"Just dating and still living apart for a little longer," she explained to him.

"That I can do, I just have one question for you," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied finally looking at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" he questioned to her.

"I never stop," she spoke hugging him gently.

"Thank you, so since we are locked in what do you want to do?" he questioned to her.

"Watch a film together," she replied to him.

"Sounds perfect," he spoke as they walked into the living room together. They knew they had a long way to go to get back to how things were before. They knew all these little things of doing things together would be a great start on working on that.

 **There is ch26. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think please.**


	27. Chapter 27

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch27

Nathan and Haley had been hanging out together now again for over a week. Nathan was doing everything in his power to show again her that she could trust him again. Haley felt so special that he was doing everything he could to make their relationship work for them.

Haley was at the studio with Brooke and Peyton, recording some new stuff, "so how is everything going with my brother?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Things are going well," she replied to her.

"But?" Peyton spoke with a questionable look.

"I will like he is trying too hard to impress me," she confessed to them.

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" Brooke questioned to her.

"No, I think its best I talk to him on my own," she replied to her.

"Yeah I agree with Haley," Peyton spoke smiling at her friends.

"When are you seeing him again?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Oh we haven't set anything up yet," she replied to her.

"Why do you text him and see if he wants to go for lunch?" Peyton suggested to her.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I could do with a break," she commented to her.

"Well since you're going out with him, take the rest of the afternoon off," she replied to her.

"Thanks, you're the best," she spoke walking over to get her phone.

When she switched her phone back on, there was a message from Nathan.

 _Hi Haley, I know you're working the morning. I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch._

"Looks like Nathan had the same idea, he invited me to lunch," she commented to them.

"Well go have fun," Brooke commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke as she gathered her things together.

 _Lunch sounds great. Met you at Karen's in 15mins._

Nathan was so pleased when he got her reply. He quickly got showered and changed making his way over to the café to meet her there.

He was the first to arrive at the café and got a table in the back some that they were away from everyone and that no one would bother them. It also meant they had the privacy to talk.

"Sorry I'm late," Haley spoke as she came in seeing Nathan already at a table.

"You're not late. I literally just got her myself," she replied smiling at her.

"Okay good. How was your morning?" she questioned to him.

"It was good; I was just at the gym. How was your morning?" he questioned to her.

"Busy, but good. I got a couple more songs recore3ded,"c she commented to him.

"Great I can't wait to hear them," he commented to him.

"Nathan I want you to know that the song are about my feelings and about everything that's being going on in my life recently," she explained to him.

"I understand, I know that your music is a way of helping you cope. So if the songs are about us I'm okay with that," he commented to her.

"Thank you for understanding," she replied smiling at him.

"Actually I have something to ask you myself," he commented to her.

"Should I be worried?" she questioned to him.

"I don't think so," he replied to her.

"Okay," she spoke ready to hear what he had to say.

"I have to do a home interview tomorrow now that I'm back playing again. There is going to be a few questioned about my relationship with you. I just wanted to ask if it was okay for me to say you were my girlfriend," he explained to her.

"Nathan like I said the other day I never stopped being your girlfriend we are just working on where we used to be and trusting each other better," she commented to him.

"Thanks and I was also wondering if you would be there while I was doing the interview?" he questioned to her.

"Of course I will, "she replied smiling at her.

"Thanks, I know we could eat here. How about we go back to mine and I'll cook?" he questioned to her.

"French toast?" she replied to him.

"Whatever you want," he replied to him.

When he got up from his seat he offered his hand to her to help her up. When she was up, she didn't let go off his hand. He took it as a good sign when they walked out of the café hand in hand together.

"Where are you parked?" he asked when they were outside.

"Down there," she spoke pointing to her car.

"Okay," he spoke walking her to her car.

"Thank you, so I'll see you at your house," she spoke unlocking her car.

"Yeah, first I was wondering if it was okay for me to kiss you?" he questioned to her.

"Umm yeah!" she replied softly.

As soon as he heard her say yeah, his lips were on hers. He gently placed his hands on her waist as they kissed together letting their tongues exploring each other's mouth. After a few minutes they gently pulled apart.

"That was nice," Haley spoke looking up at him.

"Yeah it was," he spoke smiling back.

"So your house then?" he questioned to him.

"Yeah, if you get there first just let yourself in with your key," he spoke handing her a key.

Haley took the key from him before getting into her car. She sat in her car shaking a little from the spark going through her from the kiss. She was also glancing at the key as she watched Nathan get into his car. Once he was in his car she safely drove off to his place once she had calmed down, she knew their afternoon would be intense after their kiss. Nathan was glance she had let him kiss her and gladly accepted the kiss. He was now looking forward to their afterward together; he also knew not to push her.

 **There is ch27. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	28. Chapter 28

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch28

After spending the whole afternoon together, Nathan and Haley were starting to feel comfortable around each other again. Even though Haley had towed with the idea of spending the night she knew it was still too early for them. So she went home but came straight back the next morning to be there for Nathan's interview.

Haley let herself into the house and walked into the kitchen when she heard the shower going. Since Nathan had made her lunch yesterday. She thought it would be a nice surprise for him, if she made them both breakfast.

"Mm something feels good," he spoke walking into the kitchen.

"I'm making French toast," she commented smiling over at him.

"Let me help," he spoke walking up between her.

"Actually I don't need any, but the company is fine," she commented to him.

"Mm even you smell good," he spoke placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Thanks," she spoke trying to not let herself give into him yet.

After their moment together Nathan stepped away getting the plates and setting the table for them to eat together.

"Here you are," he spoke handing her one of the plates.

"Thanks," she spoke putting food onto it.

"No problem," he spoke as she continued to put food on the other plate as well.

They then sat down at the table together to eat, "how did you sleep?" he questioned to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly to him.

"If you want you can come back here and sleep. I would really like that," he spoke looking over at her.

"Nate, I want that too I do. I just think we still need to work on some things before I move back in again," she spoke trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I understand, I just wanted to let you know the offer is there," he commented to her.

"Thanks. So are you looking forward to your interview?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, im a little bit nervous too if I'm honest," he confessed to her.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," she spoke reaching across the table giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," he replied smiling over at her.

Together they washed and dried the dishes. Nathan done a quick tidy up before the person for the magazine was coming to interview him.

"I'll stay in the kitchen while you do the interview," Haley commented to him.

"Thanks," he spoke walking over to her.

She gently wrapped her arms around his arms and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her in closer to him.

"I don't think we had our morning kiss yet," she flirted to him.

"Yeah I think you might be right," he replied lowering his head down to her.

They were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when the doorbell rang bringing them back into reality.

"I better get that," Nathan spoke gently pulling away.

"Okay," she replied softly.

Nathan went to answer the door and he was a bit surprised when he answered to a woman.

"Can I help you?" he questioned to her.

"Yes, I'm Sam Hunt," she replied to him.

"Oh right come in," he replied to her.

"I'm guessing you were expecting a man," she spoke as she followed him to the living room.

"Well yeah I was," he replied to her.

"Don't worry you're not the first person to think that," she replied sitting down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he questioned to her.

"Water is fine," she replied to him.

"I'll be right back," he spoke heading off into the kitchen.

Haley saw the look on his face when he came in, "what's wrong?" she questioned to him.

"The person interviewing me is a girl," he explained to her.

"Well just relax and pretend you are talking to me," she spoke giving him some advice.

Nathan got the water and headed back out to the living room, here you are," he spoke handing her the bottle.

"Thanks, so are you ready to start?" she questioned to him.

"Yes, "he replied sitting down across from her.

"Okay, so do you feel your back to full strength after your injury?" she questioned to him.

"I still have some work to do on my knee to keep it healthy. Yes I do feel I'm back to full strength after my injury," he replied to her.

"Was basketball always something you want to do?" she asked him.

"Yes ever since I was little," he replied to her.

"How do you think your team will do this year?" she asked him.

"I'm hopefully that with the way we have been playing we will end out in the final four," he commented to her.

"Do you think you will win over all?" she asked him.

"That all depends on how we play on the night," he replied to her.

"Do you get on with your team mates?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, we are like one big extended family," he replied to him.

"You have been in the media a lot recently and spotted at different event with singer Haley James. Then they were pictures of her kissing another guy, care to make a comment on the situation?" she questioned to him.

"Yes I am dating Haley. I yes there were picture that went out and at first I too jumped to the wrong conclusion about them. That put a setback on our relationship and we faced a few issues as a couple. That is normal for any couple when there is love and trust involved. We haven't learned to communicate better with each other and talk about things before we start fight with each other. If that experience with those picture has showed me anything. It's that I'm one lucky guy and I have finally found someone I'm in love with, She is the person I want to spend forever and always with for the rest of my life," he explained to him.

"Well im glad that you are both back on track and I look forward to seeing you out and about together," she commented to him.

"Thanks," he replied smiling.

"No thank you for taking the time to do the interview for me. We will spend you a copy when it comes out in the magazine," she commented to him.

"I look forward to it," he spoke getting up and showing her out again.

When Haley heard the front door closing she came out to meet him in the living room, "did you mean what you said?" she questioned to him.

"Yes," he replied to him.

"God, I love you," she spoke walking over and embracing him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," he spoke after breaking away from their kiss.

"Always," she whispered softly.

"And forever," he replied kissing her forehead as he held her in his arms. In that moment everything was starting to fall back into place for them.

 **There is ch28. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. if your reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	29. Chapter 29

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch29

Haley was in her car on her way to pick up Brooke and Lily for the afternoon. They had decided they were going to have a girl's day together. Nathan had also told Haley that morning that today was Brooke birthday, as it was something she wasn't going to tell herself. It was going to be nice for them to do something fun together.

Haley pulled up outside Karen's house where she was picking up the girls. She went on in to find them.

"Hello," she called walking in.

"Haley," Lily spoke running to greet her.

"Hi Lily, is Brooke here yet?" she questioned to her.

"No, mom wants to talk to you again," she commented to her pointing to the kitchen.

"Okay thanks, come get me when Brooke arrives," she spoke before heading to the kitchen.

Haley walked into the kitchen where she found Karen looking through some books. "Hi lily said you wanted to talk to me," Haley commented to her.

"Yes, I have decided to have a dinner party tonight for Brooke's birthday. So can you text Nathan and tell him to be here for seven," she explained to her.

"Yeah I can do that," she replied smiling at her.

"Great, so how are things with you and him?" she questioned to her.

"They are going really well. He has been great with me and I feel like we are back to where we used to be," she spoke with a smile on her face.

"Aww that's great to hear. Thanks again for taking lily with you the afternoon," she commented to her.

"It's no problem at all. I love hanging out with her," she replied smiling again.

"Haley, Brooke is here," Lily spoke coming into the kitchen.

"Great, I'm coming now," she commented to her.

"You girls have a fun afternoon," Karen spoke as they left the kitchen.

Once in the car Haley started driving, "where are we going?" lily questioned to her.

"To get our nails done," she replied to her.

"Awesome," she replied all excited.

"Great, I could do with a manicure," Brooke commented to her.

"Well consider this your lucky day because it's my treat," Haley commented to her.

"Aww you don't have to do that Haley," Brooke replied to her.

"Oh I don't mind," she commented to her.

"Well thanks," she spoke as Haley pulled up outside the salon.

As she got out of the car she texted Nathan _Dinner at Karen's tonight for Brooke's birthday. Let Lucas know and pick me out at mine later._

"Who are you texting Hales?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Nate," she replied smiling.

"God you two are so in love," lily spoke sticking her tongue out.

"Well I don't care," Haley spoke defending herself.

 _Okay, no problem. I can't wait to see you again later._

"Speaking of my brother when are you two moving back in together?" she questioned to her.

"Brooke you know we are taking things slow," she commented to her.

"I'm just asked," she replied defending herself.

"I'm sure they will do it when the time is right," Lily spoke sticking up for Haley.

The girls then went on in and got sorted out with their manicures together. Lily really enjoyed the girl time with Brooke and Haley. Then for most of the afternoon Haley was thinking about what Brooke had said to her about living with Nathan again. She knew herself it was starting to feel right again.

Once they had finished getting their nails done, Haley took everyone home again. She only had a couple of hours to get ready herself before Nathan would be coming to pick her up to go to Karen's house. She was only half way ready when there was a knock as the door and when she went to get it, it was Nathan.

"Hey," she spoke softly to him.

"Hi, sorry I'm early. I was just scared of being late," he commented to her.

"That's okay, come on in," she spoke opening the door a little more for him.

Nathan followed her into the house," I just have to finish getting ready," she commented to him.

"That's okay," he spoke sitting down on the sofa waiting for her.

Haley was back in her room changing into her dress when she realised she couldn't zip it up the whole way herself.

"Nathan," she called softly.

"Yeah," he spoke getting up.

"Could you come help me?" she questioned to him.

"Sure," he spoke waling to her room.

"Um I can't get my zip up on my own," she spoke turning round to him.

"Okay," he spoke gently pulling the zip up the ready of the way for her.

"You're welcome and you look beautiful he whispered gently kissing her neck.

She soon turned back round to face him, "Nate," she spoke nervously.

"Yeah," he spoke worried a little.

"After dinner when we are leaving don't bring we back here," she commented to him.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah, I want to move back home," she spoke softly to him.

"Oh thank god," he replied grabbing her hips and kissing her passionately.

"I love you," she spoke after gently pulling away.

"Yeah I love you too," he spoke smiling back at her.

"Let's get going and we can celebrate properly later," she spoke flirting with him.

The two of them left Haley and headed over to Karen's. They couldn't be happier that everything was starting to fall back into place for them again.

 **There is ch29. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	30. Chapter 30

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch30

After dinner they were in the car heading home again. They had decided to not tell everyone that they were moving back in together. They just wanted to keep it to themselves for a little while longer. While driving Nathan glanced over at Haley, he couldn't stop thinking about just how lucky he was to have her.

"Are you sure you want to come to mine?" he questioned to her.

"Yes, why?" she questioned to him.

"No reason, I'm just checking," he spoke smiling over at her.

"Anyways the majority of my stuff is still all there," she commented to him.

"Yeah you're right," he replied as he continued to drive.

Once they were back at the house Haley lead him straight to the bedroom. Nathan was a little confused by this, "don't you want to relax for a little while?" he questioned to her.

"No I want to make love to you," she commented to him.

"Good, I want to do the same to you," he spoke stepping closer to her.

He gently grabbed her hips as the started sharing a very passionate kiss exploring each other's mouths. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked her slowly to the bed. When he legs hit the bed," she fell back pulling him down with her.

Nathan gently moved one hand slipping it under her dress rubbing in between her legs and then rubbing her pussy through her panties. He knew she loved it from the reaction she was giving him.

"Mmm Nate please," she groaned softly.

"Tell me what you want baby," he spoke teasing her.

"I need more," she groaned softly to him.

"More fingers?" he questioned to her.

"No," she replied softly to him.

He knew now that it was either going to have to be his tongue or his cock. He thought she would love a little of both, so he gently pulled down her lacy panties she was wearing and puller her dress up round her breast.

"God your beautiful," he spoke staring at her.

"Mmm Nate please," she whispered to him.

"Haley you're sure you're okay with us doing this?" he looked, deeply into her eyes and could see the love and passion she had for him staring back.

"Yes," she spoke and he knew that everything from that moment on was going to be okay with her.

"Okay," he then started to undress her, so she was completely naked under him.

"My turn," she spoke unbuttoning the buttons of his shirts and then he quickly stepped out of his boxers and jeans for her.

"Hales, this is going to hurt you a little. So if it's too sore tell me and I can stop." She simply just nodded her head pulling him closer to him.

He straddled her gentle careful not to crush him, lowered himself so he was right at her opening. After a few minutes, he pushed himself inside her. Trying to let her get past the pain as fast as possible, just after the third thrust from him, he could see the expression on her face changing. She was no longer in pain and it had to into pleasure and want for him.

"Aww yeah that's it Nate," she groaned out in pleasure to him.

After a little while he stilled his movements to regain his balance and let her get used to the size of him inside her. As soon as he seemed to stop, Haley started thrusting her hips up into him. Wanting to continue what they had started, within no time she could feel her first orgasm starting to develop in her stomach. She was so surprised how good it actually felt, knowing that she had wanted to feel this way for so long and know it was caused by Nathan. Shortly hers was over; he finally hit his peek spilling his entire warm cum inside her. At that point she was thankful that she was on the pill.

Haley was so overcome with emotions with how she was feeling with everything that just happened, so she pulled Nathan down right on top of her into a passionate kiss. In that moment she didn't care if he was going to crush her, she wanted to be as humanly closer to him as possible, even when he was still lying inside her. When he finally found the strength to release himself from her, a huge moan escaped her mouth. She felt like a part of her was now missing after being so closely connected with him.

"Thank you Nathan that was a perfect way to get back together. I love you, for making me feel so special" she commented, leaning in to give him a soft kiss and lightly touching his cock, just being in the moment with him.

"Hales you have nothing to thank me for, you were amazing too. That wasn't sex; it will never just be sex with us. That was totally completely making love to each other. Trust me Hales; I have had sex with other girls. Nothing compares to special that love making was with you, it was new for me too which I loved." He replied softly, pulling her into a warm hug with him. It was long before Haley felt the need to have him inside her again.

"I want to play with you now," she spoke gently starting to wank his cock moving her hand from base to hip. Rubbing her thumb over his tip on every upward thrust she was giving to him.

"Mmm your hands are very talented," he groaned out in pleasure.

"Well I think you will think my tongue is even more talented she spoke letting him roll off her as they moved up the bed a little more.

"Oh really?" he flirted to her.

"Yep," she spoke lowering herself to be level with his cock.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want too," he commented to her.

"I want you to feel as good as you just made me," she spoke before gently covering his yip with her lips.

"Oh fuck Hales," he groaned loving her warm tongue rubbing over his soft tip.

She knew he loved it and she soon started to go a little fast with a quicker pace. Nathan couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth. Between the two of them it wasn't long before Nathan was shooting his warm cum into her mouth.

He was a little embarrassed that he had taken her by surprise. He soon relaxed again when he realised she was swallowing him.

"Sorry about that," he spoke when she pulled away from him.

"its okay I liked it," she spoke licking her lips.

"Well let me tell you, your lips are definitely more talented," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks she spoke crawling back up to lay beside him.

They cuddled together letting the layer of sweat covering their bodies press against each other. This time their making out was more passionate and intense as they knew what to expect from each other. Nathan paid close attention to her breasts before they finally settled down for the night wrapped in each other's arms.

 **There is ch30. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	31. Chapter 31

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch31

Haley woke up the next morning cuddled into Nathan's chest. She felt the safest she had in a couple of weeks. She gently leaned up and kissed is cheek, "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he spoke softly to her.

"How did you sleep?" she questioned to him.

"I slept great now that I have my girl back, how did you sleep?" he replied leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Well with the sleep I got it was perfect," she flirted to him.

"How you wanted the sex in the middle of the night, just as much as me," he commented to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what's your plan for today? She questioned to him.

"I think I'm going to stay in bed and fuck my girlfriend until she screams with pleasure," he flirted pulling his hand between her legs.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing this?" she questioned to him.

"Well first, I'm going to pinch her in her sensitive place," he commented gently touching her clit.

"Then what?" she asked slowly.

"I'm going to keep going while sucking between each of her breasts," he spoke lower his head down more to be level with her breasts.

"Mm," she groaned as he gently moved his fingers down closer to her pussy.

"I think you want my tongue more," he flirted to her.

"Yes!" she groaned out in pleasure.

"Good," he spoke moving to lie between her legs.

"Be gently," she commented to him.

"Of course," he replied while first kissing the inside of each leg. Right beside her warm sticky and damp pussy. He could smell the sex building from her and it smelt event better than the night before.

"Please Nate I need you," she whispered you.

"Need?" he questioned as he continued to tease her.

"I want you," she replied to him.

"That's more like it," he spoke as he lowered his head in between her legs.

"Yeah that's it," she groaned as she felt his tongue touch her.

Nathan licked up and down her pussy lips taken in her moist damp lips a few times, feeling her shiver under his touch. Before started rubbing her clit again with his thumb, as he finally gave in to her. He pushed his tongue softly into her pussy as her licker again her weak spot causing her to jolt even more under him.

"Oh fuck Nate I feel it," she groaned as he hit the spot again.

She felt the orgasm building her lower stomach. To help herself along in reaching her peak, she started to thrust softly against Nathan's tongue.

"Not yet Hales, he whispered as he gently stopped ticking her for a few seconds.

"I need to cum babe," she groaned to him.

"We need to cum together," he spoke shifting onto his knees. So now his cock was throbbing against her throbbing pussy.

"Mmm ok," she groaned as she felt his cock push up into her.

"Nate, do you not answer your phone," Brooke shouted charging into his bedroom.

"Brooke!" he yelled clearly annoyed at her.

"Oh god," Haley spoke pushing Nathan off her.

"Umm sorry I didn't know you guys were back to that or that Haley was here," she spoke staring at the two of them in bed.

"Brooke, can you please go?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yeah, no problem. Call clay he is looking you," she spoke before leaving.

"Okay I will," he replied to her.

"Call me with the details later tutor slut," she shouted as she left.

"God that was embarrassing," she commented to Nathan.

"Aww it wasn't that bad," he spoke kissing her cheek.

"Yes it was, now go get dressed and call clay" she commented to him.

"Actually I think we need to finish what we started," he spoke looking down at his hard on.

"Fine, next time put something on the door. So that doesn't happen again," she commented to him.

"Okay I promise," he spoke pulling her on top of him this time.

They quickly finished each other off reaching their peaks before getting ready of the day. Haley was nervous to know what Clay was looking Nathan for.

 **There is ch31. I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	32. Chapter 32

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch32

It had been been a couple of days seen Nathan had his conversation with Clay. He hadn't really had a proper chance to discuss it with Haley as she was busy with her music video. He was also a little worried about how he was going to talk to her about it.

He was at home packing an overnight bag when Haley walked into their bedroom, "is everything okay Nate?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah," he replied to her.

"Then why are you packing some of my stuff?" she questioned to him.

"I just thought we have been through a lot recently. So I thought it would be nice for us to get away for a few days together," he commented to her.

"Oh right, yeah I think a break will be nice for us," she commented to him.

"Well go change because we have to be at the airport in 30 mins," he commented to her.

Haley quickly grabbed her sweat pants and a t shirt before heading into the bathroom to change. Once they had everything packed they were on their way to the airport.

"Nate are you sure everything is okay?" she questioned to him as they sat waiting in the departure lounge.

"Yeah why?" he asked looking over at her.

"You just haven't been yourself since your conversation with Clay. Is everything with that going okay?" she asked a little worried.

"We don't need to talk about that now. Let's just enjoy are few days away with each other," he spoke squeezing her hand softly.

"Okay, you know I'm here when you're ready to talk about it, she spoke giving him a reassuring smile.

"Come on our plane is ready to broad," he spoke quickly changing the subject.

The two of them were happily sitting in first class together enjoying their wine together. "When Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "ever joined the mile high club?"

"You can't be serious," she commented to him.

"Oh I'm so serious," he spoke flirting with her.

"No, have you?" she questioned to him.

"No, I think it would be fun for us," he commented to her.

"Fine," she spoke giving in letting the excitement take over.

"You go to the bathroom first, he commented to her.

"Okay, we better not get caught," she spoke getting up from her seat.

"We won't, see you in a few," he spoke as he watched her walk to the toilet.

Haley quickly used the toilet and waited for him to quickly knock on the door, who is it?" she asked when she heard the knock.

"It's me," he replied as she let him in.

"This better be quick," she commented to him.

"It will be," he replied pulling down his shorts and boxers together.

He gently moved closer to her lifting her up and gently sliding her down onto him. She had already pulled down her panties and sweat pants.

"Mmm that feels so nice Nate," she groaned as he quickly thrusted in and out of her.

"You feel so good," he moaned sucking softly on the side of her neck.

"Oh fuck Nate, I feel it, she whispered as he cont6inued to thrust into her weak spot.

"Okay, just let it come babe," he spoke as he held her tighter by the hips.

A few seconds later Haley had hit her peak quickly followed by Nathan. Once he had regained their strength, Nathan let he back down.

"You go first," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke pulling up her panties and sweats before heading back to her seat.

Nathan quickly used the toilet and cleaned himself up before heading back to his seat as well.

"That was different," Haley whispered to him.

"Yes and totally worth it," he spoke smiling at him.

"Definitely," she agreed smiling at him.

Well we have the next few days all alone to be with each other and just have fun," he spoke putting his seat back on.

"Yeah should be an interesting couple of days in more ways than more," she commented softly to him.

It wasn't long before their plane was touching down in Florida.

 **Well there is another chapter yet again. Thanks to Maddie for the idea in this chapter. We will find out about the phone call in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch33

Nathan and Haley had been really enjoying their few days away from the worries of work. Just getting the chance to be a normal couple, it was nice for them to just be alone together for a few days.

Haley rolled over in bed to be met with a cold side of the bed. She soon sat up looking around the room for Nathan. When she seen he wasn't about she grabbed his t shirt slipping it on and went looking for him.

Nathan was standing in the kitchen making breakfast, "mm come back to bed," she commented to her.

"Morning sleepy head," he spoke looking over his shoulder at her.

"It's not that late," she replied to him.

"Its 10," he replied to her.

"Okay so I slept in a little bit, I was doing a lot last night," she spoke smirking at him.

"Well it was definitely appreciated," he spoke smirking back at her.

"Shut up, so what are you making me?" she questioned sitting down at the table.

"Your favourite," he replied to her.

"Oh what have you done?" she questioned to him.

"Nothing, I do have something to tell you," he spoke softly to her.

"Umm I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," she spoke looking over at him.

He finished making her food bringing it over to her, "you know the other day I got a call from Clay?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied softly starting to eat.

"Well it was about a basketball offer," he spoke softly to her.

"Where?" she questioned to her.

"In Charlotte," he replied to her.

"Are you going to take it?" she asked him nervously.

"Well that all depends," he commented to her.

"On what? She asked him.

"You," he spoke looking directly at her.

"Why me?" she asked him.

"Well because I'm going to have to move Charlotte and be there for more of the year. So that means things are going to change for us," he explained to her.

"Oh," she spoke simply to him.

"Hales if you don't want me to take it, I won't," he commented to her.

"I need time to think," she spoke getting up from the table and going outside.

 **There is ch33. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If your reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	34. Chapter 34

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch34

Nathan was in the middle of getting dressed when Haley came back into the bedroom, after being outside for half an hour. She had spent her time thinking about everything that everything that Nathan had said to her.

"Hi," she spoke softly getting his attention.

"Hi," he spoke looking over at her.

"Can we talk?" she questioned to him.

"Of course we can," she spoke patting the space on the bed beside him so she would sit down.

"I want you to take the offer," she spoke looking directly at him.

"Are you sure Haley?" he asked her nervously.

"Yes, this is your dream and I don't want to see you lose it over me," she spoke looking back at him.

"Loose her, she is right her and I'm never letting her go," he spoke leaning in to kiss her.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate and he managed to place his hand in between her legs. He was shocked to find that she wasn't wearing anything under his t shirt.

"God, I love you and you're so sexy," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too," she whispered back to him.

When they broke away from their kiss they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Nathan was a little worried about asking her this next question; he knew it needed to be done.

"What are we going to do about are relationship?" he asked softly.

"We are going to make it work," she replied to him.

"How?" he questioned to her.

"Well I will have a few weeks few once my album is done. So I can come up to charlotte and help you find somewhere to live. I can come stay at weekends and when I'm not there we can text, call, skype and email," she explained to him.

"I will definitely make trip home to stay with you too," he commented to her.

"Good," she spoke smiling at him.

"Will can make it work," he spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Of course we can and if it comes to it. I can always move there for a little while too," she commented to him.

"You would do that for me?" he questioned to her.

"Of course I would," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding," he spoke hugging her.

"Anything for you," she spoke hugging him back.

"Good, now go change into that sexy bikini I saw you pack," he spoke flirting with her.

"Right okay," she spoke getting up.

"I'll pack the beach bag while you change," he commented to her.

"Perfect," she spoke as she went to change.

"Haley," he spoke leaving the room.

"Yeah?" he spoke looking at him.

"Thank you for supporting me," he spoke smiling at her.

"Always and forever," she replied smiling at him.

Nathan was so pleased that Haley was happy and willing to support him in this next step in his life, he couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. Haley knew she had made the right decision in support him, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. They were willing to make it work as a couple, even when they both knew they still had some more things to discuss.

 **There is ch34, it was meant to be longer. I cut my hand open at the weekend and this is as much as I can get writing with one hand. I feel it still has all the important parts needed to continue the story. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	35. Chapter 35

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch35

Nathan and Haley were enjoying the last day of their holiday together. They had loved spending so much alone time together and getting their relationship back on track. It even helped them to make their relationship even stronger than it was already.

"I'm going to miss you when you move," Haley spoke cuddled into him.

"I'm going to miss you too. We will see each other," He spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Mmm so I was thinking we could just spend today in bed," he whispered to her.

"That sounds perfect Babe," she spoke smirking at him.

"God, how did I get so lucky with you," he spoke softly.

"Right place, right time," she replied to him.

Nathan gently put her on her back and he leaned down kissing the scar on her shoulder. "Does it still hurt?" he questioned to her.

"No only when we argue" she replied to him

"Oh good," he whispered as he continued to kiss the area of skin.

"I want to try a different position today?" Haley spoke nervously to him.

"Okay, did you have something in mind?" he asked her.

"I want you to take me from behind," she replied to him.

"Good, I love staring at that sexy ass," he commented to her.

"Stop it your embarrassing me," she spoke feeling her cheeks go red.

"Well I can't help it that your so sexy baby," he whispered to her.

"You're going to have to tell me what to do," she commented to him.

"Okay, I will," he replied to her.

"Right okay than, I need you to get on your knee more in the middle of the bed," he explained and she did exactly like he asked.

"Like this?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, so Hales if you want I can go straight into taking you from behind or I can do you in the ass for something different, and new too" he explained letting her decided on what they did next.

"I think I want you in the ass, that sounds sexy and fun," she replied to him.

"Okay, I won't hurt you," he commented to her.

Nathan made sure she was comfy and in a good position for them to do this. As he wanted to let Haley enjoy it. Firstly he ran his hand over her bum cheeks, just to get her relaxed. Then he softly opened up her bum cheeks and rub his finger over her ass hole to check if she was wet enough for him.

"Mmm Nate," she groaned softly to him.

When he was sure that she was wet enough for him, he started to give his cock a few pumps before placing himself at her ass hole. "This may be a little uncomfortable at first baby, you should enjoy it," he told her as she nodded her head in agreement with him.

He gently pushed his cock into her ass as him her pulled her hips flush against him, to make it easier on her. "OH FUCK," she shouted loudly. He stilled his movement to let her get used to this new feeling in her body.

"Sorry baby," he whispered once he was sure that she was comfortable with it, he started to speed up his movement. He grabbed tight hold of her waist as her began thrusting hard into her ass.

"God Nate baby I need you to go harder, she cried out to him in pleasure.

Hearing this only made Nathan want to give her everything he had in him. "Okay baby" he replied as he once again pulled her back flush into him so it made it easier on them when him thrusted into her.

On the next couple of thrust he put one hand on her breast massaging her hard nipple and the other hand went between her legs pinching her clit. Haley was totally overcome with pleasure she screamed out "NATHAN," the loudest she never had while they were making love.

This only encouraged him more and he kept thrusting her ass wanting them to enjoy this new experience. He knew that he was going to need a release soon too. As he feel this release coming on Haley's ass muscles tightened around his cock this only made him finger her harder and faster as he wanted them to cum together. "I feel it baby," he commented to her.

Within a few minute their orgasms both started to together he kept thrusting as much as he could to help them ride out the pleasure together. All Haley could do was screaming his Nathan in pleasure. Once they had finished Haley relaxed her back flush against as Nathan rested his head in the side of her neck gently sucking on her weak spot.

"That felt amazing babe," she comment as she relaxed letting him suck away on her neck, with his cock still inside her ass hole. "I know Hales, I just love your skin," he replied as he wrapped his hand over her tummy as they enjoyed this moment together.

"You ready for me to take you in the your fucking hot little pussy from behind now?" he questioned feeling ready to getting fucking her again.

"Mm yeah baby, I think I will probably need to hold onto something this time," she commented feeling a little sore putting all her weight on her knees.

"Don't worry hales sure this time you can hold onto the head board" he commented slowly letting his cock out of her ass, so she was able to turn and face the heard board.

"Okay baby this is going to be just like what we did, only this time I need you to need more on your hands and knees. So I get better access into your pussy from behind," he explained helping her to spread her legs and sit in a way that was comfy for her.

"I'm ready for you to go slowly babe," she replied as he gently rubbed her pussy lips before this time thrusting three fingers inside her straight away.

"Nathan!" she moaned out in pleasure as she felt his fingers reach inside her from behind. She loved that he was making her feel this way and soon enough he began massaging one of her other breasts with his free hands.

This sent her body into overdrive "Oh god Nate that's amazing I need you now. I need more and I want more," she cried out in pleasure.

"Just relax, he commented as he quickly grabbed her waist made sure she was holding on to the head board, in one quick thrust he shoved his cock up into her pussy. The both groaned out in pleasure being so tightly connected to each other. He started his movements out slow,.

Haley was having none of it and she thrusted back against his cock on his every up thrust showing him exactly what she wanted and needed. "Nathan I need you to fuck me harder," she growled out at him, making sure he understood clearly what she wanted him to do to her.

"Okay," he replied to her.

After enough teasing he finally gave into her and speeded up his pace as he fucked her pussy as hard and fast as his body would let. "Mm Hales you feel amazing and tight," he groaned out in pleasure he fucked her and felt her muscles tighten around his cock on every thrust.

Although this was a new way of fucking for them, it was quickly becoming Nathan favourite as he loved the reaction he was getting from Haley. He found that it was the best way to make the both have their orgasms come in sync with each other. As he loved to watch Haley cum the way she did and at the same time at him. "Mm this is so good," he whispered to her

"Yeah," she replied as she too loved this new way of making love and she loved that Nathan was taken charge and also massaging her breasts and nipples and feeling all over her body as he shot his cum into her pussy as they climaxed together.

"That was so fun," she commented to him as she clapped on the bed.

"Yeah you were great," he spoke pulling out of her again.

They continued to make love this way most of the day, stopped every now and again to give their bodies a rest. When they did stop for a break they spent most of the time cuddling or feeling each other.

"Definitely the perfect way to end our holiday," she commented to him.

"I couldn't agree more," he spoke leaning down to pussy with one of his hands again and rubbing her.

"You can't keep away from there," she commented to him.

"I know, you just feel so soft and sexy," he whispered kissing her.

"I like you touching me," she spoke softly.

"good, I like it too," he spoke pushing his fingers in for another round.

Haley lay their so overcome with passion and love for him. That she just didn't want this day to end of them.

 **There is ch35. I hope you all liked it. If you're reading please review and let me know.**


	36. Chapter 36

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch36

Haley was sitting Karen's café having her lunch with Brooke. It had been a few days since her holiday and she was now back into her normal everyday life. Recording with Peyton and preparing for Nathan's move.

"Earth to Haley," Brooke spoke looking over at her friend.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Haley asked coming back to reality.

"Haley are you okay?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with a weak smile.

"You don't seem fine," he replied to her.

"I just have a lot on my mind," she replied looking at her.

"You're worried about the move?" Brooke commented to her.

"Yeah I am," she spoke softly.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will see him all the time," Brooke spoke trying to reassure her.

"I know that. I'm not worried about not seeing him. I'm just a little worried about our relationship," she spoke nervously.

"I thought Nathan said you both agreed to try the long distance thing," she commented to her.

"We have, I'm just nervous," she replied to her.

"Do you trust each other?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Yes of course," Haley replied looking at her.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about," she spoke reassuring her.

"I know I just don't like change and I think I'm worrying over nothing," she commented to her.

"Yeah you're probably right. On that note I'm going to find your brother," Haley commented getting up paying her half of the bill.

"Well have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she commented to her.

"Guess that leaves it wide open then," Haley replied smirking at her before she left.

Once she got in the car she reached for her phone in her bag to text Nathan. _Hey, I'm just finished lunch with Brooke. Where you at?_

She sat in the care waiting for him to text her back, _I'm at home._

She thought about texting back again. Instead put her phone away and made the short drive home to him.

When she got home she called out to him, "Nathan!"

"I'm in the bedroom Haley," he shouted back to her.

"What is all this?" she questioned seeing suitcases all over the bed.

"I thought I would get a start on packing," he replied to her.

"Nathan we haven't even viewed any places for you to move to yet," she replied to him.

"I know, I was just trying to get ahead of myself," he replied to her.

"I can't deal with this right now," she spoke feeling herself getting up and waiting away.

"Haley wait please and talk to me," he spoke following.

"AND SAY WHAT NATHAN?" she spoke raising her voice a little.

"Tell me what you're thinking or feeling," he replied to her.

"I'm thinking that I thought I was going to be okay with you leaving and seeing you pack just makes it more real. So I don't know if I am actually going to be able to cope with you being away," she spoke feeling herself starting to cry.

"Hey, we talked about this. We said we would try the distance thing if it didn't work we would think of something else," he spoke walking closer to her.

"I know and I trust that and you. I'm scared of losing you to someone else," she spoke softly and honestly.

"I love you too much for that to happen," he spoke raising her chin up. So she was now looking at him.

"I know you love me because I'm so in love with you too," she replied to him.

"We will make this work, I promise," he replied to her.

"Okay, I just need some alone time," she spoke stepping out of his embrace.

"Just shout if you need anything," he spoke as he watched her go into the spare room.

Haley sat down on the bed getting herself together before calling the one person, she knew would give her the right advice.

 **There is ch36. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter snd if you're reading please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch37

After Haley had a long talk with her mom. She realised that she was overacting about the whole situation with Nathan going away. It also made her realise that the reasons for her reaction was because she was falling more in love with him.

Karen had put together a small family get together for everyone to get a chance to see Nathan before he was going away. The evening proved hard for Haley, she knew she needed to put on a brave face for Nathan. They were happy to find out that the team were giving Nathan a house to stay in. So that was one let thing that they had to worry about. It was somewhere they could be alone together when Haley was staying.

It wasn't till the morning that Nathan was actually leaving that it hit him how important Haley was to him. He was finding their last few hours together very difficult to get through, he knew he couldn't get emotionally or he wouldn't leave.

"What you thinking about?" he asked looking over at her.

"Just that it's only two still I get to see you," she replied smiling at him.

"I know, I will be counting down the days too," he commented to him.

"It won't be that bad baby, as we can talk and skype," she suggested to him.

"Yeah maybe we can have a few sexy skype sessions," he spoke smirking at her.

"Hey behave," she warned feeling her face go all red.

"I love it when you blush," he spoke pulling her close to him.

"Shut up," she replied gently pushing him away.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend especially when I won't see you for two weeks," he spoke looking down at her.

"Aww I'm sorry," she spoke leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Much better," he spoke after they break away.

"I hate to have to say this Nate, its time I was getting you to the airport," she spoke softly to him.

"Okay," he replied gently stepping out of her embrace.

Once Nathan got everything and checked he had his passport, they made their way to the car. For the first part of the journey the ride was very quiet. They didn't really know what to say to each other.

"Do you have music to work on?" he questioned to her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you have stuff to work on these next two weeks?" he explained to her.

"yeah I do," she replied to him.

"Good," he spoke with a small smile.

"You looking forward to being on a new team?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied to her.

"I'm looking forward to your games," she commented to him.

"Yeah, you're doing well at understanding it now," he replied smiling over at her.

Once they had finally reached the parking lot and the drop off zone at the airport. It really hit them just how really it was for them now. Nathan grabbed his suitcase out of the boot of the car and looked over at her.

"Do you want to walk with me to security?" he questioned to her.

"No, I think its best if I stay here," she spoke softly to him.

"okay," he spoke setting his bag down at his feet.

"two weeks," she whispered softly to him.

"the longest two weeks of my life. If I have learnt anything in the last 24hours, its how much I love you. I can wait tioll your going to be back in my arms and I can have my way with you. Hales just now you have really made me want to be in love and believe in it over the last 8 months," he spoke while pulling her close to him.

"Nate you're going to make me cry," she commented to him.

"I don't care because the though of leaving you left is making me want to cry even more," he replied to her.

"go before I cant let you go," she spoke giving him a small kiss.

Nathan wasn't looking fore a small kiss. He pulled her flush to him and they had a full blown passionate kiss with tongue before Haley break away from him.

"See you in two weeks," she whispered to him.

"Definitely," he replied he lifted his bag and headed inside.

"Hey 23 call me when you land," she shouted out to him.

"Always and forever," he replied looking over his shoulder at her.

Now the real test of their long distance relationship was being put to the test. They only hoped they could make it work.

 **There is ch37. I hope you all liked it and if you're reading please review**


	38. Chapter 38

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch38

Nathan's head had been spinning the last few days. He hadn't had any down time since arriving in Charlotte. He spent the first day unpacking and getting used to his new place and surrounding area. In the days that followed he spent time with clay getting all the legacy stuff sorted out. So today was his first proper day off.

After his morning run he came back to the house and decided to give Lucas a call. He waited for him to pick up.

"Hi Lucas," he spoke into his phone.

"Hi Nate, how's Charlotte?" he questioned to him.

"It's great, just super busy the last few days sorting everything out," he explained to him.

"That's good to hear, how are you enjoying the team?" he questioned to him.

"Everything with the team is going great and I'm really enjoying it," he commented to him.

"So have you spoken to Haley yet?" Peyton said she hasn't really been focused with her music and thinks Haley is worried about you," he explained to him.

"I feel bad that I haven't called or texted her. I just think if I did I'm going to miss her even more than I always do," he confessed to him.

"Well I would rather you be dealing with that than dealing with a girlfriend who does know if you're okay or not, "he replied to him.

"Okay I got your point I will definitely contact her today," he replied to him.

"Good because I'm about to pick Peyton up for lunch, if they ask who I was talking too. I'm saying it was you," he commented to him.

"Don't do that, it will really piss Haley off," he replied to him.

"Well you better get calling her then," he spoke before ending the call.

Nathan ate staring at his phone for a few minutes before he made any attempt to call her.

"Okay Haley, that will do for now," Peyton commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke taking off the headphone coming out of the studio.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Peyton questioned to her.

"I'm worried about Nathan," she replied softly to her.

"I'm sure everything is grand. He probably just has a lot of things to sort out," she spoke giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know that, I'm just missing him a lot," she replied to her.

"I'm sure you will hear from him soon," she commented to her.

"I hope your right," she replied softly.

Nathan had finally dialled her number but it had gone straight to answer phone. He was a little sad that he couldn't get hold of her. So he decided to call Brooke to see if she was with Haley.

"Hey bro," she spoke seeing his call coming through.

"Hi," he spoke softly.

"What's up?" she questioned to him.

"Are you with Haley?" he asked softly.

"No, she is in the studio with Peyton," she explained to him.

"That explains why her phone is off then," he commented to her.

"Well it's about time you contacted her, she has been missing you like crazy," Brooked confessed him.

"I have been missing her too, which is why I kind of have been advoiding calling her," he replied to her.

"There is no sense in that. Now I'm going to call Peyton and get her to tell Haley that you have been looking her," she explained to him.

"Thanks you're the best sister," he commented to her.

"I know," she replied to him before ending the call.

Brooke quickly dialled Peyton number, "hi is Haley still with you?" she asked once Peyton answered her phone.

"Well hello to you too," Peyton replied to her.

"Peyton is Haley still there?" she asked again.

"Yeah, why?" she questioned to her.

"Get her to turn her phone back on," Brooke explained to her.

"Right okay," she commented to her.

"Good luck dealing with an angry Haley," Brooke spoke before quickly ending the call.

"Who was that?" Haley asked seeing Peyton look at her.

"Brooke," she replied softly to her.

"What did she want?" Haley asked her.

"She was looking you actually," Peyton replied to her.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, she wants you to turn your phone back on," she commented to her.

"Oh right, I'll do it now," she spoke searching her phone for her bag.

"Haley, I'm sorry I made you turn it off," she commented softly to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Haley asked a little confused.

"Hey girls, Hales how's Nathan?" Lucas asked walking in.

"Um I don't know I haven't heard from him," she replied to him.

"Oh right," Lucas spoke a little annoyed with Nathan.

"Well we are off to lunch. Don't worry about the rest of the day Hales," Peyton spoke trying to get out of their as fast as she could.

Haley phone finally starting vibrating signalling she had a few messages and she looked down at the screen. She soon saw that she had two miss calls from Nathan.

"Peyton," she spoke softly.

"Yeah," she replied to her.

"That rule that the phone has to be off," she commented to her.

"Yeah what about it?" she questioned to her.

"It's not happening anymore," she replied to her.

"Fine by me," she replied to her.

"Well Haley I hope you are able to get hold of him," Lucas commented to her.

"Yeah I hope so too," she replied to him.

"Bye Haley," Peyton spoke her and Lucas left.

Haley quickly grabbed her things and headed straight off the car. When she got there she dialled his number waiting for him to answer.

"Hi Hales," he spoke answering it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," she commented to him.

"It's okay, I know you were working. Sorry I haven't called sooner," he replied softly to him.

"It's okay I know you're working too. So how are you getting on?" she questioned to him.

"Things are good just busy. How is everything with you?" he questioned to her.

"Good, I just miss you a lot," she replied honestly to him.

"I miss you too baby," he commented to her.

"Well I decided to sleep at mine while you're away," she commented to him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It doesn't feel right being at yours when you aren't there," she explained to him.

"Fair enough, so where are you now?" he questioned to her.

"Sitting in my car outside the studio," she replied to him.

"Well drive to your and let me know when your home and we can skype. I miss your pretty face," he commented to her.

"Okay, talk to you soon," she spoke before ending the call and heading to her place.

 **Well there is ch38. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**.


	39. Chapter 39

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch39

Once Haley got home and changed into something more comfy she texted Nathan, _Log online now xx._

Nathan couldn't wait to see her pretty face _okay, talk to you in a few oxo._

When she signed in she saw that he was already online. She quickly clicked on his name to start calling him. When he saw she was calling he gladly accepted the call.

"Hi Baby," he spoke seeing her face on his screen.

"Hey," she replied smiling.

"God, I miss you so much baby," he confessed to her.

"I KNOW! I really miss you too. We haven't got that long till we see each other again. When it happens it will be great," she commented to him.

"Well I for one won't be letting you leave the bedroom," he flirted to her.

"That makes two of us," she flirted back to him.

"God you're really killing me here Hales," he commented to her.

"You started it. So I'm just giving as well as I'm getting," she flirted with him.

"Talking about getting something. Do I get to see what you're wearing under my jumper?" he questioned to her.

"Baby, you know fine well that there is nothing under this jumper," she replied to him.

"Well it was worth a try to see if you would take it off," he commented to her.

"Good your so baby," she commented feeling her cheeks go red.

"Mm I love seeing you blush," he commented to her.

"And embarrassing me," she commented to him.

"Aww I'm sorry," he commented to her.

"It's okay, I wouldn't object to you taking your t shirt off," she commented to him.

"If you won't take off your jumper, mu t shirt isn't coming off either," he replied to her smirking.

"Fair is fair. By the way I'm wearing the black panties you like," she commented to him.

"How the hell is that fair Hales?" he questioned to her.

"Oh I was just giving you something to dream about later," she flirted to him.

"Well since I can't have you here, I guess that's the next best thing," he replied to her.

"You're right it is. So is that any cheerleaders that I need to have words with when I come visit?" she asked not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Not at the minute thankfully. Anyways I only have eyes for you," he replied to her.

"Good, that's the right answer," she replied smiling.

"Hales, I'm sorry I have avoided calling the last few days. I was scared that seeing you or hearing your voice would make this hardest on us," he confessed to her.

"Now that you have seen me, what do you think?" she questioned to him.

"I think it's going to be okay, I just really am missing you," he confessed to her.

"Yeah I miss you too," she spoke softly to him.

"Like you said it will be worth it when we do see each other again," he commented to her.

"Yes positive thinking," she replied softly.

"Look Hales I'm really sorry but clay is trying to call me. So I'm going to have to go," he commented to her.

"Umm okay," she spoke softly.

"Call me before you go to bed," he commented to her.

"Yeah I will," she spoke before signing offline.

Haley quickly went to the bathroom before deciding to call her mom.

"Hey Haley," Lydia spoke to her daughter.

"Hi mom," she replied softly.

"What's wrong Haley?" she asked sensing Haley wasn't herself.

"I just finished skyping with Nathan," she explained to her.

"Oh right and now you're missing him even more," she commented to her.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she replied to her.

"Why don't you book a flight and go surprise him?" she questioned to her.

"Mom I can't do that," she replied to her.

"Why not?" she questioned to her.

"Nathan is working and doesn't need me getting in the way," she commented to her.

"You know that he would love you there and you wouldn't be getting in his way," she commented to her.

"Do you really think it's a good idea me going to surprise him. I mean it's not long till I'm going to see him anyways," she commented to her.

"Haley if you won't missing him, would we be having this conversation?" she questioned to her.

"No," she replied softly.

"Exactly, now get yourself to the airport and on the next flight.

"Thanks mom," she commented to her.

"You're welcome, have fun," she spoke before ending the call.

Haley first called the airport to book the next available flight. She now had two hours two pack a bag and get herself to the airport. So she decided to call Brooke.

"Hi girl, What's up?" she questioned to her.

"I need you to drive me to the airport please," she explained to her.

"sure. Is everything okay?" she questioned to her.

"I just skyped with Nate and I can't wait any longer to see him," she explained to her.

"Okay so you're going to see him now?" she asked her.

"Yep," she replied to her.

"Does he know you're coming?" she questioned to him.

"No, it's a surprise. Sop on your way here call clay and tell him I need Nate's address please," Haley explained to her.

"No problem I'm on my way," she spoke getting into the car.

While Brooke was on the way there. Haley finished changing and getting a bag together with some of her stuff for the next few days.

"Haley. I'm here," she spoke walking into the house.

"Great, I'm already, she spoke walking to meet her.

"Good, here is Nate's address," she spoke giving it to her.

"Thanks and you told clay this was a surprise?" she questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied to her.

"Great let's get going," she spoke getting into Brooke's car.

On the way to the airport she texted Peyton to explain everything that was happening, _Hi Peyton, heading to the airport to go surprise Nate for a few days._

Peyton soon replied _great idea and have a fun time._

Brooke pulled up in the drop off zone of the airport to let Haley off, "well girl say hi to him for me and have a rat time."

"thanks I will and thanks for driving me here," she spoke before getting out of the car.

Haley grabbed her bag before heading in the airport and getting her ticket at the desk. The airport wasn't all that busy so she was able to get through security and have a little bit of time before she got on the plane. So just hoped now that Nathan would be happy to see him.

 **There is chapter 39. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and if you're reading please review for me.**


	40. Chapter 40

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch40

When the planer finally landed in Charlotte, Haley grabbed her bag from the overhead locker before getting off the plane. Since she didn't have any other bags to get, she went straight to the bathroom to freshen up before heading out to the front of the airport and getting a cab.

"Clay I told you I'm not coming out tonight," Nathan commented to him down the phone.

"Oh go on it will be fun," he spoke trying to convince him.

"No," he spoke again.

"I'm coming over and you better be ready," he spoke before ending the call.

Nathan knew there would be no winning this one. So he went into his bedroom to clean into something to go out in.

Haley was sitting in the cab checking her make up as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was really hoping that Nathan was going to like the fact she was surprising him.

Clay finally arrived at Nathan's place," are you ready to go man?" he shouted as he sat down in the living room.

"Tell me again why I have to go out with you?" Nathan questioned to him.

"So we can meet girls," he replied to him.

"I already have a girlfriend," Nathan replied to him.

"Yeah whatever," clay commented to him.

"Don't talk about Haley like that," he warned to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he replied not wanting to get Nathan into a bad mood.

Haley paid the cab driver the money as the pulled up outside Nathan's place. She was very happy with where they were letting him. She got her stuff together before she made the short walk up the path to his front door.

"Who the hell is that Clay?" Nathan asked as he heard the knock on the door.

"I have no idea," he replied to him.

"Well go see and if its cheerleaders you're dead," he commented to him.

"I honestly didn't invite anyone here. I will go check who it is," he spoke getting up and walking to the door.

Haley stood at the door waiting for someone to answer it, hoping that it would be Nathan. When the door opened she was disappointed.

"Who are you?" Cay questioned to her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied to him.

"I'm Clay," he replied smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm Haley," she replied to him.

"Nathan, it's for you," he shouted to him.

"Clay I told you I don't want cheerleaders," he spoke walking to the door.

"Yeah I don't want you with cheerleaders either," she commented getting his attention.

"Haley," he whispered in total shock.

"Surprise," she commented to him.

"Oh so you're the girlfriend. Not bad Scott," he spoke smirking at Nathan.

"Get lost Clay," he spoke pulling him out the door and pulling Haley in.

"Nathan slow down," Haley spoke as she could hardly keep up with him.

"What are you doing here Hales?" he questioned to her.

"I wanted to surprise you," she commented nervously to him.

"Oh you definitely did that," he replied to her smiling.

"So you're okay with me being here?" she asked nervously.

"I'm more than okay with it," he replied to her.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me," she demanded to him.

He walked up to her and softly started kissing her neck to help relax her, which seemed to work.

"Mm you smell amazing Hales," he whispered in her ear breathing in her scent.

"Yeah," was all she managed to reply as she was overcome with emotions with how he was sucking on her neck.

"I love you," he whispered as he slipped his hands gently under her t shirt.

"Mm I love you too," she whispered back and she gently turned herself around to face him.

His hand were now firm on her lower stomach as he gently stared softly into her eyes, "take me to the bed room," she spoke taking one of his hands so he could lead her.

They had both seemed the physical side of their relationship and the sexual tension was increasing with every second between them. Haley was still nervous after being apart from him those few days.

"Just relax," he whispered looking at her.

"I know, I just want you so much," she replied smiling at him.

"Me too," he spoke leading her over to the bed.

He gently sat down on the bed with her standing behind his legs, "god I've missed you," he commented looking down at her.

"I've missed you too," she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him as he straddled her

The kiss started out slow and soft. Soon began to develop as Haley ran her tongue along Nathan's mouth looking for entrance. Nathan quickly granted access and she moved closer as her tongue started to explore every area of his mouth. There were a few moans between them as the kiss got more intense.

During the kiss Nathan hands started wonder under Haley's t shirt and he soon found himself touching the underline of her bra. He kept his hand there for a few seconds as she groaned. Then he started to pinch her nipple through the material as she seemed to like him doing that to her.

"Take it off," she whispered softly to him.

"Take what off?" her questioned to her a little unsure.

"My t shirt and bra," she whispered softly to him.

Nathan didn't need her to ask twice, he gently raised her arms pulling her t shirt over her head. Leaving her lying in just her bra. He gently reached round unclasping it pulling it down off her shoulders to reveal her two perfect breasts. "You are beautiful," he spoke trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Thank you," she replied softly to him.

He gently covered her breasts placing his thumbs on her nipples and rubbed them softly. After a few touched they began to harden up." Mm that's nice," she spoke as she stood watching his hands over her body.

"Good because your breasts are my favourite," he spoke smirking at her.

He could see her blush reach right down to her breasts. She got her hand and reached to pull down his short and boxers together. All he could do was stare at her amazing breasts, "Mm Hales what are you doing?" he questioned not sure what she wanted next.

"Feeling you," she replied wrapping a hand around his cock.

"Okay," he spoke as he gently enjoying the moment.

"I've missed this," she whispered to him.

"Mmm if you keep going. We will be done before we start," he commented to him.

"Sorry," she spoke letting go and letting her roll to lay beside her.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he questioned smiling. "Yes, please," she replied top him softly.

"Of course I will," she replied knowing how good he always made her feel.

He moved down the bed to straddle her legs a little. Running his hands down her stomach till her came in contact with her jeans.

"Take them off," she whispered to him.

When he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs she was wearing a g string. He was surprised to see that her underwear was that sexy.

"Very nice," he spoke as he hooked his thumbs into each side of it.

"Thanks, I wore them for you" she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you did" he spoke pulling them down.

She lay their smiling down at him.

"God you're so beautiful down here," he commented staring at the little fine black hairs covering her pussy.

"Thanks, I didn't have time to shave," she commented to him.

"You don't need it looks perfect," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she smiled as she felt more relaxed.

He leaned his head down and she watched him, "what are you doing? She questioned to him.

"Nothing yet," he replied as he breathed in her scent.

"mmm your smell is amazing," he commented to her.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at him.

"You ready for me to touch you?" he asked again wanting to make sure again she was okay.

"Yes," she answered softly.

At first he just felt over her fine hairs, letting her get used to him. He then gently rubbed a finger into her clit not applying to much pressure. Not wanting her to feel any pain the first time, he soon knew she liked it when she started to groan, "mmm Nate," softly as he touched her.

"Just relax, Hales," he whispered to her.

"Mmm," she groaned to him softly.

After a few minutes he gently moved his hand down into her wet pussy. Started to gently rub his fingers along her pussy lips, "you feel so soft Hales," he spoke seeing the pleasure over her face.

"That's amazing Nate," she commented fully enjoying the pleasure.

Nathan got faster with his pace when he saw she was really enjoying getting a lot of pleasure out of what he was doing. It was then that her body began to shake and he could she her nerves starting to set in.

"Haley you're okay, just relaxing," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay," she spoke as her body shock even more.

It was then that Nathan realised she was experiencing her first orgasm. "You're doing great Hales," he spoke as he felt her juices flow out over his fingers.

Once Haley had rode out her orgasm she looked down at Nathan, "That felt great," she commented to him.

"That my beautiful girl was your orgasm," he commented moving up to lie back beside her.

"I miss I have missed getting them from you and definitely give me more of them," she spoke sitting up to remover her sweating t shirt.

"God you're so sexy," Nathan spoke staring at her perfect naked breasts.

"So are you," she replied as she cuddled her naked body into his warm toned chest.

He used his other hand to go between playing with her very hard nipples as he kept the other hand going between he clit and pussy.

"I'm glad came here," he commented to her.

"Yeah it was the right thing for me to do for our relationship," she replied as he came to lay more beside bringing a blanket to cover her body.

"Thank you," he spoke as they lay cuddled together before falling asleep peaceful together in each other's arms.

 **There is chapter 40. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you're reading please review for me.**


	41. Chapter 41

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch41

Nathan got up the next morning around six to go to his morning workout. He left Haley sound asleep in his bed. They had quite the evening making love into the early hours of the morning. He knew not to wake her after all the traveling she had done to come visit him. When she finally woke up she realise Nathan was gone.

 _Hey Baby,_

 _Went for my workout and didn't want to wake you. See you at seven._

 _Love Nathan. Xoxo._

After reading the note on the bedside table Haley went to the bathroom before returning to bed and sleeping for a few more hours. Nathan came back and seen that she still wasn't up yet and made his way back into the bedroom. He saw her laying there with the bed sheet only really covering her chest and she was still naked from the night before.

He gently got on the bed and ran his hands up her legs causing her to move slightly, it wasn't enough to wake her. Next he got one hand and started rubbing her damp pussy while gently pinching her clit with every few strokes.

"Mmm Nate," she softly whispered starting to wake.

"Yeah baby," he spoke teasing her.

"You're naughty waking me like this," she commented opening her eyes to him.

"Well this was better than putting you in a cold shower. I couldn't help it when your pussy was just begging for my attention," she spoke smirking at her.

"Oh was it?" she questioned to him.

"Yep," he spoke kissing his way up her body stopping at each breasts sucking on each nipple in turn causing her to groan even louder.

"Well you better take care of me then," she commented to him.

"Umm actually I was thinking we go out for breakfast. So go get dress," he commented to her.

"You can't be serious," she commented to him.

"Yep, you're going to love the food at this place. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready," he spoke heading out of the room.

Haley was now left feeling so turned on and literally wanting to live Nathan. She knew she could play him at his own game.

"Okay, I'm ready," she spoke coming out dressed in a low cut tank top showing off her breasts, paired with a short skirt that just about covered her ass.

"Great," he spoke as they left his place and made the short walk to the breakfast place.

Aww this place is lovely Nathan," she spoke as they reached a table.

"I knew you would like it," he replied sitting down beside her.

It was only at this point he realised she wasn't wearing a bra, "umm Hales," he commented to her.

"Yeah," she spoke turning to look at him.

"Where is your bra?" he questioned to her.

"Oh I don't need one for this top," she spoke smiling at him.

"Right okay," he replied it was some sort of pay back for earlier.

The waiter then came over to take their order and he stood looking directly at Haley's breasts, "what can I do you for?" he asked her.

"excuse me?" Nathan questioned to him.

"Sorry, what can I get you both?" he asked again.

"French toast for both for us will be fine," Nathan replied to him.

"No problem," he replied to him.

"Haley, why did you have to dress like that?" he questioned her.

Like what?" she asked softly.

"Having your tits on show," he replied to her.

"They aren't," she replied to him.

"They definitely are and that waiter was ready to have his way with them," Nathan spoke getting annoyed.

"Well at least someone wants too," she snapped back at him.

"Aw come on Hales I was only having a little fun the morning," he replied to her.

"yeah well you left me feeling horny as," she replied to him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke putting his hand on the inside of her leg.

"Nathan," she warned softly to him.

"I'm just making it up to up, just don't scream," he whispered pushing passed her panties and putting three fingers inside her.

"Nathan," she groaned softly.

"Relax," he whispered putting into her g spot and thrusting faster.

The waiter came with their food and sat it down "Enjoy," he commented to them.

Haley didn't say anything as she was scared of screaming. Nathan on the other did, "sorry can we have this made to go?" he asked him.

"Okay," the waiter spoke taking their food.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley questioned to him.

"getting it to go. So we can go home and make up for all this sexual tension," he replied to her.

"Good idea," she replied to him.

They waited for their food to come back and paid, before heading back to the house. Nathan knew the waiter was waiting them so he made sure to place his hand firmly on her ass.

"I can wait to fuck you some more," he whispered as they walked.

"Good, cause I definitely need it," smirked back at him.

They were both looking forward to a mid-morning fuck before they really had to sit and discuss the more important things between them.

 **There is ch41. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and if you're reading please review for me**.


	42. Chapter 42

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch42

Once they had finally got all the sexual tension out of their system they had decided to eat the food they had brought home from the café. They were right it was the best food that Haley had ever had apart from Karen's.

When they were dressed again they decided to go for a walk so Nathan could show her some of his favourite places. "This is the arena," he commented to her.

"It's so big," she replied to him.

"Yeah it is," he spoke looking around.

"I can't wait to watch you playing here," she commented to her.

"Well I'll make sure to get you a private area," he commented to her.

"Good, I can't wait," she replied stepping closer to him.

They embraced gently in a soft kiss. Haley could tell that Nathan wasn't quite into it.

"is everything okay?" shew questioned to him.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"It doesn't feel like it," she replied to him.

"I'm fine really," he replied with a weak smile.

"Come on, let's go talk," she spoke leading him outside again.

Nathan mind was running wild he didn't know how he was going to be able to talk to her. They sat down on one of the benches outside.

"I think I would like it if you moved here if me. This whole being apart and seeing each other every few weeks is really hard for me. I know I'm asking a lot and you have your own life with your music back in tree hill. At the minute that's how I'm feeling about everything," he spoke being honest with her.

Haley looked up at him, "well actually I was thinking the same thing. I can always work from a studio here and send my stuff to Peyton," she replied to him.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" he questioned to her.

"Yes definitely," she replied smiling at him.

"Great he spoke embracing her in a hug.

"I think we should go home and celebrate someone," she spoke smirking at him.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he commented to her softly.

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"do take this the wrong way. I have notice that since we have been active in our sexual relationship. We haven't really been using protection. I have never seen you on your period, so I was wondering if you were on the pill?" he questioned to her.

"umm I guess I never really thought about it. I mean you're the first guy that I have been having the most sex with so in a way. I have never really had to think about it till now. I'm not on the pill I always seemed to get my periods over the times you were away. So it never seemed to be an issue for us," she explained to him.

"Don't get me wrong Hales. It's not an issue and trust me I love having sex with you. I just think if we are going to live together again and move forward. We need to be more careful and I need to make sure I have protection for us too," he commented to her.

"Yeah we can both work on that together," she commented to him.

"I have to ask for my own piece of mind. Have you had your periods already this month?!" he asked her.

"What date is today?" she questioned to him.

"11th," he replied to her.

"Shit," she spoke softly.

"What?" he asked as he seen the colour drain from her face.

"I think I'm late," she replied to him.

"Well lets go buy a test and if that does help. I can arrange for you to see the team doctor," he explained to her.

"Okay, just promise me you won't worry until we have too," she commented to him.

"I promise," he replied smiling at her.

 **There is ch42, I hope you all liked it and please review if you're reading**.


	43. Chapter 43

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch43

Haley sat in the bathroom staring down at the tree pregnancy tests that she had taken. After their earlier chat Nathan went to the drug store to pick them up for her. The waiting time after she took the tests was the longest for both of them. Nathan was staying to worry when she went over an hour in the bathroom.

"Haley is everything okay?" he asked gently knocking on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied to him.

Nathan sat down on the bed waiting for her. She quickly took one last look at the test before coming out to speak to him.

"Well?" he asked not sure how to read the emotions on her face.

"Two were positive and two were negative," she confirmed to him.

"Okay, so how do you feel about that?" he asked not sure what else to say.

"Confused as hell," she replied walking over to him.

"Do you want me to call the team doctor or do you want to just see your own doctor?" he questions to her

"Well since I'm not going back to tree hill for a few more days. I think it would put both our minds at rests if I saw your team doctor.

"Okay, I'll make the call," he spoke reaching for his phone.

"Thanks," she spoke giving him a quick kiss.

Nathan went out of the room to make the call while Haley sat nervously on the bed waiting for him to come back into her.

"What did he say?" she asked as soon as she saw him come back in.

"He can see us in 20mins," he replied to her.

"Really?" she questioned not sure how she felt now.

"Yeah, is that okay?" he asked seeing the surprised looked on her face.

"It's great I was just not expecting it so soon," she replied honestly.

"I just explained that we were both worried and didn't want to wait a few extra days to see your doctor," he explained to her.

"Okay, fair enough. We better get going then," she spoke grabbing her jacket.

In the on the ride over to the doctors they were both very quiet until Haley couldn't take it anymore and needed to voice her thoughts.

"What will we do if I am pregnant? We haven't really discussed that all yet as a couple," she commented to him.

"I think it's best to wait and see what the doctor confirms to us. Then we can discuss everything after that," he replied to her.

"Would you like me to be pregnant?" she questioned to him.

"I don't mean this to sound the way it's going to. I honestly do think we ready for that at this stage in our relationship. If it turns out that you are yes I think I will be happy I will know the child will be part of both of us. How do you feel about it?" he spoke to her.

"Yeah I think my thoughts are the same as yours too be honest. We just have to see what the doctor says," she replied to him.

"Well if should have to wait long. We are here," he spoke parking the car.

The got out of the car and walked in hand in hand. Nathan gave in the names and they only had to wait a few minutes before there name was called. The followed the nurse into the doctor's office.

"So Haley, my name is Dr Martin and Nathan explained you think you could be pregnant," he commented to her.

"Yeah, my period is very late and I took four home tests. Two of which were positive and two negative," she explained to him.

"Okay well I just need to take some bloods and I will be able to call you later today with the results," he replied to her.

"That's good for us," Nathan commented to him.

The doctor went ahead and took her bloods, "that's it, so I will be in touch later," he commented to them.

"Thank you," Haley spoke before they were leaving.

Now it was just a waiting game until they heard back from the doctor later that day.

 **Sorry this chapter is short. I'm just not feeling the best and waiting to get something up for those readers who are waiting for me too update. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	44. Chapter 44

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch44

After their appointment they spent the rest of the day at Nathan's place packing to head back to tree hill for the weekend. They were both still waiting for the doctor to call them with Haley's results.

"You okay?" He asked seeing her packing and repacking the same clothes.

"Yeah, just nervous" she replied softly to him.

"Hey, it's going to be just fine" he spoke trying to stay positive.

"What if I'm not pregnant?" She asked him.

"Well we can start trying with that's something to have a baby, if that's something you want to do" he spoke trying to keep that option open.

"Thank you, I'll think about it" she replied smiling up at him.

"You're welcome. Now let go watch TV and relax" he suggested leading her to the living room.

They had been sitting and watching TV for about ten minutes, when Nathan's phone started ringing.

"Is that the doctor?" She asked.

"Yes, do you want to answer it?" He questioned to her.

"No, you do it" she told him.

"Hello" he spoke answering the call.

After a few minutes of listening to the doctor, he looked over at her.

"He wants to talk to you" he commented giving her the phone.

"Hello doctor" she spoke taking the phone from Nathan.

She soon got up and started pacing around the place. Nathan could see how nervous she was and it was making him nervous too.

"Ok doctor thank you we will be right there" she said before ending the call.

"Well?" Nathan asked walking over to her.

"He wouldn't tell me anything. He wants to talk to me in person" she explained to him.

"Well let get going" He spoke grabbing his car keys.

The car ride was quiet as they were both in their own worlds. Once they got there, they were taken straight away.

"Thank you for coming in" the doctor said to them as they all sat down.

"No problem, we are just anxious to hear about the results" Nathan spoke feeling excited for the first time since they stepped into the doctor's office.

"Well I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. But you aren't pregnant" he spoke softly to them.

Haley could feel herself wanting to cry "how could this be? I'm really late and I'm never late" she asked, still in shock.

"I think it's best we talk privately" the doctor suggested looking at Nathan.

"No. Anything you say, you can say in front of Nathan" she spoke taking his hand in hers.

The doctor sighed and sat down "Well Haley, your hormone levels suggest that you have a tubal defect, there aren't always symptoms so it makes sense why it may not have been found earlier. We can give you medication for it, but if it doesn't subside then surgery may have to be considered"

Haley wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes. Nathan wrapped his arm around her as she cried.

The doctor stood and opened the door for them "I'll let you two process this, here's the prescription for the medication if you want to use it. Call me if you have any questions" He said handing her the prescription form. Haley nodded her head and thanked the doctor before exiting with Nathan.

They were both quiet on the drive back home, Nathan didn't know what to say to make her feel better, he just held her hand as he hadn't said a word when they entered the house. She mumbled something about needing to finish her packing and walked upstairs, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Nathan went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sat at the table, thinking about what the doctor had said. Haley would have trouble conceiving kids; they may not be able to have kids.

He knew he needed to talk to her about it. He set his beer down on the table, and walked slowly up the stairs. He knocked on the door before opening it, spotting Haley folding up clothes and placing them in the suitcase. He could hear her sniffling even though she wasn't facing him.

"Hales" Nathan whispered walking towards her, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. Haley leaned her head back against his chest as he kissed her hair.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" He said

Haley shook her head "It's okay. I just - I really thought we were pregnant" She smiled sadly "Even though we weren't sure if we were ready, I was kind of excited, you know?"

Nathan turned her in his arms and kissed her softly "Yeah, I was excited too"

"I want to have children with you someday Nathan. And now, I'm scared we might not be able to" she confessed.

"Hales, let's just try out the medication. And if not, the surgery is an option, or we could adopt, or use a surrogate, or -" Nathan continued listing but Haley cut him off.

"I know Nathan, but I want to have your baby. I want to be able to carry our child in my womb"

Nathan held her tightly as she cried again "I know baby, and we can try, but we have other options too okay. Just don't lose faith okay?"

He felt Haley nod against his chest, and lifted her chin up to kiss her again, letting it escalate a little bit.

"Let's just try to relax on our trip, okay?" Haley suggested "I just want us to try and have a good time"

"Okay" Nathan agreed as he held her again

 **There is ch44. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you are reading please review.A special thanks to Maddie for helping write this chapter**.


	45. Chapter 45

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch45

Once they have finally let the new sink in properly. Nathan was able to talk with his coaches and get leave to go back home with Haley.

Haley tried her best not to be cold and distant with him. He knew that she was still finding the new hard and want to give her the space she needed.

"Do you want to be dropped at your place?" Nathan questioned to her.

"No, I wouldn't mind being dropped at Karen's," she replied to him.

"No problem, "he replied driving in that direction.

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" She asked softly to him.

"Yeah, if you need me just call me," he commented pulling up outside her house.

"I will thanks," she spoke before stepping out of the car.

Haley walked up to the door and knocked gently. She was surprised when her mom answered it.

"Mom, "she spoke in surprise.

"Haley Bob, what are you doing here? I thought you were seeing Nathan," she commented to her.

"Oh I was. I just got back," she spoke stepping into the house.

"Haley, what brings you here?" Karen spoke noticing her.

"Oh I was looking some advice," she spoke nervously.

"Aww hales, you could just come to be me," her mom spoke looking over at her.

"Well the thing is a few things happened when I was away with Nathan and I didn't know how to tell you. So I guess I wanted Karen's advice first, "she explained trying not to hurt her mother's feelings.

"Well I am here now and ready to listen. So let's talk," she spoke as they went into the kitchen

"So Haley Bob, what happened?" She questioned to her.

"When I was away Nathan and I were talking about our relationship and being physical. Then since we haven't really been using protection up. I realised that I haven't had my period and that got us worried", she started to explain to them

"Oh right, so are you pregnant?" Her mom asked getting excited.

Haley could feel herself want to try. "Umm no, we did a few home time and the results were mixed so we saw Nathan's team doctor. The doctor said I have this thing that makes it really hard for me to get pregnant or where I can feel like I am when I'm not. That's what happened this time, she explained to them.

"So what happens for you know? "Karen asked her.

"I have a medication I can take or I can have an operation. If they don't work we have other options, "She explained to them.

"Well hales I'm sorry that you are in this situation. The only advice I can give is that you talk it over with Nathan and make the decision together," she commented to her.

"Thanks mom and Karen. Thanks for being so understanding. I think I'm going to go find him again," she spoke getting up.

"Hales sweetheart, remember it will up work out on the end, "she spoke just before Haley left to go find him

 **Well there is ch45. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If your reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	46. Chapter 46

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch46

After leaving Karen's house Haley wanted to clear her head a little more. She walked back to her place.

She quickly took a shower and then checked her phone to see that Nathan had text her.

 _Hey hales, are you still with Karen and do you need me to come get you?_

She quickly texted him back

 _no I'm back at my place. So you can come here._

She got up and headed into the kitchen and started making herself something to eat. Once Nathan got her text he made his way there.

When he got to the house. He could hear her singing from the kitchen.

 **It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark.**

 **Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.**

 **The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
** _ **[Album version:]**_ **The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
** _ **[Live version:]**_ **The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.** **  
**

**All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud (oooh).  
But when you hold me near (you hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (the crowd, the crowd).**

 **Try as they may, they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine.**

"Hi, you seem happier, "he commented breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah I am, "she spoke softly.

"So your talk with Karen went well?" He asked softly

"Yeah and my mom was there too so I was able to explain everything to her too, " she commented to him.

"How does she feel about everything?" He asked her.

"I think she is upset for us. At the same time she will support whatever decision we make as a family," she explained to him.

"So have you thought about what you want to do?" He questioned to her.

"I think I want to try the medication and if that doesn't work. We can maybe look into adoption. If that's okay with you," she commented to him.

"Okay, I'm happy to do whatever you're comfortable with," he spoke hugging her.

"Thank you that means a lot, "she spoke kissing him softly.

"Let's eat and then we can have a very early evening," he whispered in her ear.

"That sounds perfect," she replied smirking at him

 **There is ch46, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if you have ideas on what you want to see happening next just send me a pm. As always if you're reading please review**.


	47. Chapter 47

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch47

Over the past couple of days Haley had started the medication; it was making her feel super tired and sick at times. She was still making the effort and going to work and trying her best to finish the music the she was working on.

Nathan was a little worried about her as they had a lot of stress going on with everything over the last couple of days. He was a little worried that she was going to wore herself out. So he wanted to take some time for the two of them to just relax.

"Hi sis is Hales with you?" he spoke as Brooke answered his call.

"No, I just dropped her home. Why are you?" she asked him.

"I just finished at the gym. How was she today?" he asked concerned for her.

"She was okay. I just think she is very tired now," she explained to him.

"Okay thanks. I'm going to go see her now," he spoke before ending the call.

Haley was lying on the bed after being sick yet again. She had changed into one of Nathans jumpers as that's how shew felt comfortable.

"Hey sexy, how you feeling?" he spoke coming over to her.

"I'm tired baby," she replied softly.

"Yeah, you look tired," he spoke looking down at her.

"Thanks," she spoke teasing him.

"You know I don't mean it like that," he spoke lying across from her.

"I know," she spoke smiling at him.

"So I was thinking we could order in and watch tv tonight," he suggested to her.

"Well I thought maybe we could be a bit more romantic," she spoke smirking at him.

"Are you sure you want that?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah why?" she asked him.

"I just don't want to put pressure on you after everything that's gone on recently," he explained to her.

"That's super sweet of you baby. I just want us to forget everything and bea normal couple tonight," she confessed to him.

"Yeah okay we can do that," he spoke getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"To get the condoms from my bag," he replied to her.

"Umm I actually have some already," she spoke opening the draw of her night stand.

"Oh right," he spoke lying back down beside her.

"Yeah, she spoke pulling him close to her.

"Hey, let's just relax and not rush it," he spoke putting his hand under the jumper.

"Right, says the guy who has his hand down my panties already," she spoke groaning softly.

"Well you are perfect down there and always smell and taste awesome," he whispered in her ear.

"You're not bad yourself," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

They both knew this was going to be an intense night for them. In a lot of ways they needed it for their relationship.

 **This is a shorter chapter, I hope you all still enjoyed it. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**.


	48. Chapter 48

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch48

Today Nathan and Haley were having a day of just hanging out with their friends. Haley was starting to feel more like herself, since she hadn't been sick for a few days now.

"How you doing Hales?" Brooke asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm doing good," she replied smiling over at her

"I don't think Brooke means that way," peyton replied to her

"Oh right. I'm dealing okay really," she spoke looking over at her friends.

"You're not shutting Nathan out?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Definitely not," she spoke smirking to herself.

"What was that cheeky smirk all about?" Peyton questioned to her

"Let's just say he know how to make me feel great in bed," she spoke blushing

"Umm sister present," Brooke spoke not amused.

"Well I have to hear plenty of your sex life all the time,"'she replied sticking her tongue.

" I have to agree with Haley on that one Brooke," Peyton commented to her.

"Right that's it I'm going to talk to my brother,"she spoke getting up from the table and walking into the river court.

Haley looked over at him smiling. She was totally in owe of him and how protective and caring he had been with her recently. M

You going to miss him again? Peyton asked her.

"Nope, I'm going with him this time," she spoke sitting up and running over to him.

Peyton was quick to follow. She knew Haley was doing what she needed to for her relationship.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" he asked hugging her.

"I'm good," she spoke leaning up to kiss him.

"Hey, keep that for the bedroom," Lucas commented to them.

"Shut up man," Nathan replied glaring at him.

"okay boys, let's go get some food," Haley suggested to them.

"Karen's it is," Lucas spoke as they all walked to their cars.

Haley and Nathan rode together and he could tell she was doing much better this time. "So baby, you okay with coming with me this time?" he asked her.

Yep," she replied smiling at him.

"Good, I missed you like crazy last time," he confessed to her.

"I know, I missed you just the same," she commented to him.

"Let just enjoy the next few days before we have to go see the doctor," he commented to her.

"Yeah I think you're right," she replied getting out of the car.

"You know if you feel strange or want to talk about anything I'm here for you," he commented to her.

"I know," she spoke smiling at him.

"Good," he spoke pulling her cardigan up a little onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she questioned to him.

"Covering the mark I made on you last night," he smirked at her.

"Well thankfully I could use make up to cover the rest," she replied to him.

"I can't help it that you smell amazing," he whispered to her.

"Okay this conversation needs to stop," she spoke feeling herself blush.

"Mmm that's sexy," he spoke watching her.

"Let go inside now," she commented to him.

"I can't wait to go inside you later," he whispered getting an elbow in the stomach.

They were happy now forgetting everything going on in the background, Just getting the time to be a couple and be with friends.

 **There is the next chapter. if you have any ideas on what you want me to do with the rest of this story pm me. If you're reading please review too.**


	49. Chapter 49

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch49

Nathan and Haley were now back in Charlotte. Haley had made the decision to move to be with him more. He was so glad that they didn't have to do the long distance thing anymore. He was also glad that Haley was there, so he could look after her.

"You unpacked? He asked walking into their bedroom.

"Yep," she spoke smiling at him.

"Good, how are you feeling?" he questioned to her.

"I'm good," she replied softly.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the doctor gave us good news earlier," he commented looking down at her.

"Maybe," she spoke smiling bright.

"Well I'm glad the medication seems to be working too," he replied to her.

"Yeah in a few months we can start trying again," she commented to him.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I know you want your own child. Don't get me wrong I do too. I kind of like the idea of adoption," he explained to her.

"Really?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, I like the idea that we can give a child something that their parents couldn't," he confessed to her.

"Where did I get such a sweet guy like you," she spoke softly.

"At a charity event," he replied smirking at her.

"Don't be a smart ass," she commented to him.

"I can't help it that you got lucky meeting me," he commented to her.

"well maybe its time I got Brooke to set me up with someone else," she commented to him.

"you and I both know if we ever broke up, we would never here the end of it," he commented to her.

"It's a good thing I love you then," she spoke looking up at him.

"I love you too," he replied they were about to kiss when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza," Haley commented to him.

"Yeah, I'll get it," he replied walking away from her.

Haley finished putting away a few last things before going out to meet him in the living room for their pizza.

"So were you serious, just now about the adoption stuff?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah I was," he spoke handing her some pizza.

"I think I might want to adopt too and I agree with everything you said just now as well," she spoke taking a bit of her pizza.

"Well we have plenty of time to look into it now," he replied to her.

"Yeah we do," she replied as she went to grab the remote. Nathan was too quick for her and put on a basketball game.

"Hey," she commented to him.

"What, the Lakers are playing," he commented to her.

"I'm not watching basketball," she spoke trying to get the remote off him.

"Haley you can try all night to get it off me and you won't be able to reach it," he spoke lifting his hand above her head.

"Just watch me," she spoke climbing on top of him.

"No we aren't playing dirty tonight," he commented to her.

"Then give it to me," she commented straddling him.

"Fine," he spoke handing it to her.

"Thank you,|" she spoke getting off him.

"You don't play fair," he commented to her.

"Yeah but you love it," she replied cuddling into him for the evening.

 **Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, if you're reading it please review for me.**


	50. Chapter 50

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch50

Over the past few weeks Nathan had been getting back into basketball training and playing for the team. Haley really enjoyed getting to go watch his games. She was even getting friendly with some of the other players girlfriends which was nice for her.

"Umm what are you doing up?" Nathan asked walking into the kitchen around seven.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would start making you breakfast," she explained to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked thinking straight away that the meds were causing her problem.

"Yeah I just was a bit warm," she spoke smiling over at him.

"Okay, I don't buy it Haley. Talk to me," he spoke walking over to her.

"When I couldn't sleep I looked up some adoption stuff, "she confessed to him.

"Yeah and?" he replied to her taking e plate of food.

"I think I would like for us to make an appointment to see someone?" she commented to him.

"Are you sure about this?," he asked her nervously.

"Yeah I am," she replied smiling.

"What about wanting to get pregnant on your own?" he questioned thinking of their other option.

"Yeah we still have the option for now. We still have the change that the medication won't work for me. If we get the ball rolling now on adoption we still have the chance of getting a baby sooner rather than later," she explained to him.

"Okay so when do you want to set up an appointment?" he questioned to her.

"Well are you off any days soon?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, I'm off Thursday to Monday," he replied to her.

"Okay so do you mind if I ring them and make an appointment for us," she asked him.

"No, that's fine with me," he replied finishing off his food.

"Okay great," she spoke sitting across from him.

"Right I better get going to training. So just text me if you need anything," he commented to her.

"I think I will be grand," she replied smiling at him.

Once Haley had cleaned up the kitchen, showered and dressed. She sat down at the computer looking up more of the adoption stuff. She figured things might be a wee bit hard since her and Nathan won't married. She was still willing to ring the company and see if she could get an appointment anyways.

Haley was about to call he number when her phone started ringing.

"Hi mom," she spoke into the phone.

"hey, Haley bob," how are you doing?" she questioned to her daughter.

"I'm doing well," she replied to her.

"How is Charlotte treating you?" she asked her.

"It's going well," she replied to her.

"How are you keeping yourself?" she asked softly.

"Everything is fine mom, the medication seems to be working which is a good start," she commented to her.

"Aww that's wonderful news," she spoke excitedly.

"Don't get your hope up yet mom. There is still a chance that I can't have a baby on my own,|" she explained to her.

"Have you and Nathan talked about what you're going to do if that happens?" she questioned to her.

"Yeah actually we have," she replied to her.

"What's your back up plan? She questioned to her.

"We are going to try adoption," she spoke nervously to her.

"I hate to wreck your options Haley. Is that going to work?" she asked her.

"What do you mean mom?" Haley questioned to her.

"Well you and Nathan aren't exactly married and haven't been together that long," she explained to her.

I know we aren't married and we have been together nearly a year," she commented to her.

"Haley I'm not trying to make this hard for you. I'm just saying that if you look into an adoption. Those are a few things that might go against you," she commented to her.

"Okay thanks for your input mom. I'm going to ring them now see if we can get an appointment," she commented to her.

"Good luck, let me know how it goes," she spoke before ending the call.

Haley sat staring at the computer screen thinking about everything that her mother just said to her. She now knew she needed to talk with Nathan again before making any more decisions about what they were going to do next.

 **Wow two chapters in one day. I hope you're all happy about that. If your reading please review and let me know what you think about the chapter**.


	51. Chapter 51

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch51

Nathan came home later the afternoon. Haley was still on the laptop with the tv on in the background.

"Hey baby," he spoke softly sitting down beside her.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," she spoke smiling over at him.

"That's okay, did you make an appointment?" He questioned to her.

"I'm actually no," she replied to him.

"Why not?" He asked a little curious.

"Well my mom called and I was telling her everything. Don't take this the wrong way. I don't want us rushing," she started talking to him.

"She said we might not get an appointment because we aren't married," he replied to her.

"Yep, I think it's still worth seeing if we can get an appointment. I just wanted your thoughts on it first," she commented to him.

"Yeah well I think you should still try for an appointment, he replied to her.

"Okay I will definitely call tomorrow, " she spoke smiling at him.

"Good," he replied pulling her in for a hug.

"I do have one request though," she commented to him.

"Sure what is it?" He asked a little worried.

"Tell me about your family. I mean like your parents. I don't know much about them," she replied to him.

Well they weren't the best parents in the world. They don't care as much like yours do," he commented to her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly to him.

"Don't worry it better they aren't around. Brooke and I have done so much better without them. My dad's jealous of me because I'm living the dream he never could, he confessed to her.

"so that's why you worked so hard to get basketball back after the accident. To prove you could still do it," she commented to him.

Yeah, I guess in a way that makes me like him in still wanting it in my life," he replied softly to her.

"No it makes you a great person because you didn't let the basketball take over your life. You proved that when we had the pregnancy drama. I'm so grateful to you for that," she replied to him.

"I was just doing what was right," he commented to her.

That's what's makes you a better person than your dad," she spoke kissing him softly.

"As we got older we spent more time with Lucas. So Karen and Keith became more like parents than aunt and uncle. So during high school mum and dad were never around much, so we moved in with them until college. It was fun for Brooke when lily came along too," he spoke smiling down at her.

"Well you both have made the best of your lives," she commented to him.

"My life is even better now that you're in it. I look forward to forever with you," he spoke softly to her.

"That sounds nice," she replied cuddling him.

 **Well there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. if you reading please review and let me know what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch52

Haley had managed to get an appointment with the adoption agency on Nathan's day off. They were both excited to see what the options were for them. Although they still knew there was a chance they may not be able to adopt yet.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as they sat in the waiting area.

"Yeah, just nervous," she replied to him.

"Don't be," he spoke gently squeezing her hand.

"Thanks," she replied smiling at him.

"Haley James," the girl called.

"That's me," Haley spoke getting up with Nathan.

"Okay if you can both follow me this way please," she explained to them.

They both followed her into a large room with a desk and chair, "please take a seat," she commented to them.

"Thank you," he spoke as they both sat down.

"So my name is Jess. I understand you are thinking about the option of adopting a child," she commented to them.

"Yeah, that's right," Nathan replied smiling.

"Can I ask why you have chosen adoption?" she questioned to them.

"We found out recently that I may not be able to have a child on my own. I'm currently on medication. If that doesn't work, this is our next option," Haley explained to her.

"Aww sorry to hear that," the girl replied to them.

"It's okay, we are dealing with it so far," Nathan commented to her.

"So what ages were you thinking of maybe adopting?" she questioned to them.

"I was hoping for a new born or as young as we could," Haley replied to her.

"What do you both do for a living?" she questioned to them.

"I'm a professional basket player and Haley is a professional singer," he replied to her.

"Do you feel with those type of jobs you will be able to take on the reasonability of looking after a small child?" she questioned to them.

"Yeah, well with the basketball I'm only away for a few games a season and the rest of the time I am at home," he explained to her.

"My work load at the minute is very low at the minute. So I have the time and family support to take care of a baby," Haley commented to her.

"Okay, I have noticed that you aren't wearing wedding rings, are you married?" she questioned to them.

"No we aren't married," Haley replied to her.

"We have been in a serious relationship for a year now and we are living together," Nathan spoke trying to fight their case.

"Will that be a problem for us?" Haley asked nervously.

"It might be or might not be," she replied honestly to them.

"So what happens now?" Nathan questioned to her.

"I send your application away to the board and they decide will you are able to continue on to the next stage," she explained to them.

"How long will it be before we hear?" Haley asked her.

"Maybe about two weeks or a little sooner," she replied to them.

"Okay, "she replied softly.

"Well thank you for taking the time to come in today and good luck," she replied to them.

"Thank you," they both spoke as they got up to leave.

Once they got out into the car Nathan looked over at her, "well I think that went good," he commented to her.

"Really?" she questioned to her.

"Yeah well we were honest with everything we said," he replied to er.

"Yeah, so I guess it's just a waiting game now," she replied to him.

"Hales, it's going to be okay and you will be a mom someday," he commented to her.

"Nate don't make promises you can't keep," she replied to hi.

"I am going to keep this one no matter what," he spoke smiling over at her as they headed home.

 **There is ch52. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you're reading please review for me please.**


	53. Chapter 53

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch53

Haley and Nathan were busy doing their own thing. That they had both forgot about the meeting with the adoption agency. Peyton and Brooke had come out for a few days to work on Haley's music and spend some time with her. They were also able to catch up on everything that had been going on with each other.

Since Nathan had also been away with the team, he was getting a few days off now. This was his chance to spend a few days alone with Haley.

"Hey baby," he spoke as he came into the bedroom.

"Hey," she spoke softly after only waking up.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"I feel good," she spoke smiling at him.

"Good, I was wondering if you want to go away for the night," he suggested to her.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Yep," he replied to her.

"Where are we going?" she questioned to him.

"I booked a night in a hotel for us," he replied to him.

"Umm this has just turned into your lucky night," she spoke smirking at him.

"Hales, I didn't book it so that I could just get sex out of you," he commented to her.

"Hey, we haven't made love in a good while. Now that the meds are doing the job, I think it's worth a night trying to get pregnant," she commented to him.

"Well if you insist," he spoke leaning down to kiss the weak spot on her neck.

"Umm save it for tonight," she whispered to him.

"God, you're such a tease," he whispered before pulling away.

"I know, now go get one of your bags so we can pack," she commented to him.

"you're bossy too," he replied to him.

"you love me anyways," he replied as he walked out of the room to get the bag.

Once they had got everything packed for their overnight stay they got in the car and headed to the hotel.

"I think we definitely need this," she commented to him.

"Me too," he spoke as he drove.

"So you over with the idea of us having sex again tonight?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think we need to start bringing it back slowly," he commented to her.

"Yeah I think you're right," she replied smiling at him.

"Hales, is your arm okay? I noticed you keep holding it the last few days," he commented to her.

"It's a little sore," she replied to him.

"Well it's a little sore," she replied nervously.

"Do we need to go back to the doctor?" he asked a little worried.

"No I just think its stress with everything that's going on," she explained to him.

"Hales I told you. You have nothing to stress over, it's all going to be okay,"! he spoke as the pulled up in the car park to the hotel.

"You ready to check in," he asked before getting out of the car.

"Yeah," she replied opening her door.

Just as the got out of car, her phone started ringing. "Who is it?" he questioned to her.

She looked at the number, "it's the adoption agency," she commented to them.

"Answer it," he spoke as he watched her take the call.

 **Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and if you're reading please review for me.**


	54. Chapter 54

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch54

"Well?" he asked once she got off the phone with them.

"Let's go check in," she replied to him.

"Aren't you going to tell me what they said," he commented to her.

"We will talk ponce we get to the room," she replied as they walked into the hotel together.

Once they checked in they made their way up to the room. Nathan couldn't get there fast enough as he wanted to know about the phone call.

"Slow down," she spoke as he rushed to get the key in the door.

"Can you please tell me now what they said on the phone," he spoke looking directly at her.

"Mmm they said we made it to the next stage," she commented to him.

"Are you serious?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah," she replied to him.

"Oh thank god," he spoke hugging her.

"I know all that stressing for nothing," she commented to him.

"Well if I'm honest I was just as stressed I was just able to hide it better than you," he spoke looking down at her.

"urgh I hate that about you," she spoke looking up at him.

"Aww I'm sorry baby. At least we have the next stage to look forward to now," he replied to her.

"I know and do you think this could be our secret for a little while longer?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah I think we could do that," he replied smiling at her.

"Thanks and you didn't need to do all this," she spoke looking around the room.

"Of course I did, I wanted tonight to be extra special for you after everything that's been happening," he commented wrapping his arms around her waist and start kissing her neck.

"Today already is perfect and you make me the happiest girl," she moaned as he continued to suck on her.

"You are sexy as hell baby," he commented leaning to capture her lips in a very sexual kiss as she turned to face him. It started out slow and picked up the pace when she let their tongues entered each other's mouths. They only broke away when air became an issue.

"You smell amazing," he commented taking in her scent.

"Thanks Nate how about we start things off right and get in the shower together," she suggested to him looking directly in the eyes.

"Definitely," he spoke as he slowly starting to pull the t shirt up over her head.

"God you're so beautiful," he spoke staring at her bra covered breasts.

"Thanks," she replied standing there looking back at him trying to take his t shirt off next.

"Let me help you," he spoke pulling it off for her.

"Thanks, she spoke softly to him.

She stood there debating with herself for a few seconds before undoing his belt, unzipping his jeans and slowly pulling down his legs along with his boxers.

"I want you Nate," she whispered before gently grabbing hold of his cock, As they headed into the bathroom together." she commented with a flirty grin.

"Well I think yours still overdressed," he spoke he helped to remove her bra and jeans before pulling her g-sting away to reveal her newly shaven pussy,

"Fuck your so sexy Hales," he commented staring at her womanhood.

"Thanks I know you like me this way," she commented smiling at him as she pushed him into the shower.

Haley turned on the water before she slowly started to rub her hand up and down the length of his cock. "Mmm Hales, I'm meant to be making you feel good. Not the other way around.

"You don't want this?" she questioned flirting back at him.

"Of course I want it," he moaned out in pleasure.

"Good," she smiled as she ran her thumb over his throbbing tip.

"it feels more than good Hales," he whispered to her.

"You want to do it here first?" she questioned looking up at him trying to show him she was ready for him.

Nathan was a little shocked at her being so forward, "Hales, if we are going this tonight we are going to do it right," he spoke looking down at her.

"What's the right way?" she questioned to him.

"In bed together," he replied leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Are you sure? I think you need me now," she flirted to him.

"yeah I am sure," he replied to her.

"Okay," she replied stepping out of the shower, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed once she turned off the water.

Nathan had her lay down in the bed and her lay beside.

"Make love to me," she whispered to him.

"I'm just going to go slowly until you feel ready," he explained to her.

"Nate I am ready. I want to make love to you," she spoke looking him directly in the eyes.

"Well lay back and enjoy," he flirted moving himself between her legs.

"Nate I have condoms in my bag," she commented to him.

"We don't need them if I'm trying to get you pregnant," he spoke taking in her pussy scent.

"Oh right," she spoke laughing.

"Now just relax," he spoke as he ran one hand along her scar down to her breasts.

Her confusion was soon made clear when she felt his tongue press right up into her clit and down her wet pussy lips, "Mm Nate that's wonderful," she groaned in pleasure.

"You taste amazing baby," he spoke between licks.

Haley wrapped her legs tight around his neck hold him in place as he licked her out, He knew from her groans and reaction that she loved the feel and pleasure he was giving her. He soon started to massage her hard nipples as her continued to lick her.

"I need more Nate, I want you to go harder," she groaned out. Loving the pleasure and passion he was already giving her.

Nathan quickly looked up and could see the want for him in her eyes. He grabbed hold of her waist and placed her into more on a sitting position as he drove his tongue deep down into her. Hitting all the right spots making her scream his name in please. It wasn't long before she started to feel her first orgasm hitting, "Nate baby I feel it," she breathed out barely above a whispered.

"Good, just let it go," he replied watching her overcome the pleasure of their first round of love making.

"Okay," she whispered as he started to pick up the pace thrusting into him to help her reach her orgasm. He also started to softly rub her clit to more it more real and intense for her. Within minutes she exploded in his mouth over his tongue as he continued to thrust as she rode her sexual wave of the orgasm before falling back onto the soft pillows on the bed.

"Mm that was amazing baby, how about that cock of yours inside me now. I'm sure you need relief?" she questioned staring up at him after she got her voice back.

"Definitely, I'm ready for round two," he commented lying besides her licking his lips tasting her juices.

"I think first I should maybe get you ready for me," she commented getting on her knees between his legs.

"God yeah I could definitely be up for you getting me ready for you," he spoke as he looked down at her.

Haley enjoyed giving Nathan a blow job as it wasn't something that was involved in their daily sexual routine. As she had only done it a couple of times when they were together, so when she did give him one it brought a whole new level of love making into their sexual experience.

"God don't tease me Hales," he commented as her tongue flicked lightly back and forth over his tip.

She continued to do this for a few minutes enjoying the taste of her own juices and Nathan's pre cum mixed together. Then she started to take in his cock bit of bit, licking around every area of it, from the top to the underside. As she took more of him in and started to deep throat him, she felt his cock started to throb against her mouth. Her Nathan groaned out her name in pleasure only encourage her to suck on him harder and faster.

To help her out Nathan held her head in place as she continued her pleasure of her favourite part of her body. "God Hales, you're doing great, I'm going to blow soon," he moaned our barely above a whispered. She showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. If anything her sucking got hard and fast as his orgasm finally hit. He rode out his orgasm careful not to fall on her.

"Fuck Hales you seriously have one talented mouth," he commented after she had finished swallowing his entire warm cum.

"Thanks," she replied nervously to him.

"Relax Hales, everything you're doing is great," he spoke giving her a reassuring smile.

"I just hope that the meds help and I can get pregnant," she confessed to him.

"It will happen," he spoke squeezing her hand.

"Well at least we have the adoption as an option," she replied smiling at him.

"Yeah that's right. Since we have now had one orgasm each, how about we make love?" He asked looking at her waiting for her to decide. While he waited for her to decide her softly stroke her soft pussy with his fingers,

"You know this is my favourite thing to do when we are naked together," he spoke softly to her.

She gave him a confused look, "What you mean?" she questioned not sure what he was talking about.

"The nights we are together sharing a bed together, my favourite part is just when we lay in each other's arms and I rub your pussy," he commented smiling down at her.

"It's actually my favourite part as well," she commented smiling back at him.

"So since we both already had an orgasm each together, how about we try round three and see if we can cum together?" he questioned as he pressed into her clit.

"Mmm that sounds fun," she commented him softly.

"You ready?" her questioned to her softly.

Haley lay their smiling "Yes please just be gentle with me," she spoke softly as Nathan gave her a sexual kiss, slowly entering her for the first time.

He could see the pain spread across her face, "Hales its okay Baby," he spoke as he gently slowed down his thrusting.

"I'm okay, it was just a little uncomfortable. Since it's been a while," she spoke looking up at him.

"Well tell me if you want me to stop," he spoke gently starting to thrust into her again.

"Nate its fine now, it's more pleasure than pain," she spoke reassuring him. As soon as she said that he thrusted directly onto her with his cock. At first it started out slow as he let her get used to the size of him inside her. In no time at all, she started to thrusted back into him.

Nathan then decided to flip them over so she was on top of him. "God Hales you are amazing," he questioned as he smiled up at her as she rode his cock hard and fast. He loved watching her do that as he reached up again to massage her nipples as they made love together at a good fast pace.

Haley reached down to put her hands on his stomach as she tightened her muscles around his cock and thrusted hard slamming down on his balls. "This is the most amazing sex," she commented smiled at her.

"I know baby you're doing amazing," he breathed out finding it hard to find they words. As he was enjoying all the wonderful she was doing to him.

As they thrusted together Haley could his cock start to throb inside her and knew he was close to his orgasm. So she started again to fasten her pace on every thrust that they shared and within minutes Nathan had reached his peek too. Exploding his entire warm cum inside her, she continued to ride him helping come down from his high. She stayed there straddling him until he found the word to speak.

"God hales you are one talented girl making me cum as hard and fast as that," he commented pulling her close to him as she slowly pulled out of him.

"You're welcome," she flirted to him.

"So how was it? Better than we have done better?" he questioned to her.

"It was just perfect," she spoke smiling loving at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he commented to her.

"Thank for a great night and bringing us here. You really know how to make me feel special after everything that has been going on," she confessed to him, before leaning over to kiss him.

"Well I just felt we both needed it and now we have the adoption stuff to look forward too. Maybe I did manage to get you pregnant," he replied as they lay naked in each other's arms.

"Maybe, we can try again in a few minutes just to better our chances," she suggested to him.

"Yeah I like the sound of that," he replied smiling at her.

"Do you want to order room service?" she asked him.

"No, I just want to have you," he flirted back to her.

"Nate I'm serious," she replied hitting him.

"Nao I book a table for us at the restaurant," he replied to her.

"Aww you really are the best," she spoke cuddling into him.

"Only the best for my girl," he replied holding her close to him.

 **There is ch54. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you're reading pleaser review for me please**


	55. Chapter 55

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch55

Haley was frantically cleaning Nathan's place when he came back from practice. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or just let her get on with it.

"Why are you cleaning so much?" he questioned to her.

"I got a call and the agency are coming out to see us the afternoon," she explained to him.

"Oh right," is there anything you want me to do to help?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah go shower and change," she replied to him.

"Okay," he spoke heading straight to the shower.

Haley finished up the rest of the cleaning while Nathan was in the shower and then quickly got herself changed into something more presentable.

Nathan walked out into the living room and saw that she was so nervous," Hales relax, it's all going to be okay," he spoke hugging her.

"Sorry I can't help it," she replied looking up at him.

They were about to kiss when the doorbell rang," I'll get it," Nathan spoke stepping away from her.

"Hello," the girl spoke as Nathan opened the door to her.

"Jessica right?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah that's right," she replied smiling at him.

"Well come on in. Haley is just in the living room," he spoke leading her in to there.

"Hi Haley," she commented to her.

"Hi," she replied shaking her hand.

"Take a seat," Nathan commented to her.

"Thank you. So as you know you have got through to the next stage of the process. So today is just a matter of me asking you a few more questions," she explained to them.

"Okay." Nathan replied to her.

"Sounds good, we were both so worried that we wouldn't even get to this stage," Haley replied to her.

"Well the board were happy with your case so that was a good," she replied to them.

"Oh good," Haley commented to her.

""So firstly I just need to ask. Are you both planning to live her long term?" she questioned to them.

"Well with Nathan's basketball, it makes sense for us to be living here for now. If things change we both have houses back in Tree Hill that we can choose to live in, Haley explained to her.

"Okay, well if you do get accepted for a children both of those Houses will need checks done as well," she explained to them.

"Will it be difficult since Tree Hill is in a different area to here?" Nathan questioned to her.

"No, that shouldn't be a problem," she replied to them.

"Okay," Haley replied smiling.

"So do you mind if I have a look?" she questioned to them.

"Yeah sure," Nathan replied to her.

"We haven't done any baby proofing yet," Haley commented to her.

"That's okay, after today it might be a good idea to get started on that," she advised to them.

Both Nathan and Haley showed her around the house. They showed her the room that they were planning ion using for the baby's room. Now it was just a matter of them baby proofing everything around the house.

"Well everything looks good so far. I just need you to baby proof I will be out in a few weeks to check up on you again.

"Okay, well thank you for coming out today," Haley commented to her.

"You're welcome," she replied as they showed her out again.

"See I told you that there was nothing to worry about," Nathan commented to Haley.

"Yeah, well get your cars," she commented to him.

"What for?" he questioned to her.

"We are going to the hardware to get baby proofing stuff," she replied to him.

"Okay," he spoke going off to get his keys.

They were both excited at the fact that in a matter of months they were facing the possibly of becoming parents.

 **There is the next chapter. if you are reading, please review and let me know what you think please**.


	56. Chapter 56

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch56

Haley was back home visiting her family and working some with Peyton on the album. She falling asleep at her lunch and feeling more tired than usual.

"Hales, are you ok?," Brooke questioned to her.

"Yeah I'm just really tired recently," she replied yawning a little.

"Does Nathan know?" she asked her

" Yeah I hold him before he went away," she commented to her.

"Do you think it's your work load now that you're back to going as much as you used too," she suggested to her.

"I'm norms sure it could be," she replied to her.

"Not that I want details. Have you and Nathan been trying again?" She questioned to her.

"We were and then with getting through to the next stage with the adoption. It was put on hold again," she explained to her.

"Oh well in that case all I can suggest is that you go see your doctor while you're here," she commented to her.

"I think I might just do that," She replied to her smiling.

When she got into her car her phone started ringing and see looked to see who was calling her.

"Hey you," she spoke into her phone.

"hey baby, what you up to?" he asked her.

"I'm just finished lunch with Brooke and I'm heading back to mum and Dad's," she commented to him.

"Cool, how you enjoying your visit?" he asked her.

"It's good, I'm just busy with Peyton in the studio a lot," she explained to him.

"Well don't wore yourself out," he commented to her.

"I won't, I just need some better sleep," she replied to him.

"Still not sleeping well?" he asked worried about her.

"No, I will be grand. You don't need to worry. I saw your game last night you were great," she spoke changing subject.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I have to go again Hales," he explained to her.

"No problem, bye I love you," she spoke to him.

"I love you too," he replied to her.

Later that afternoon Haley was sitting in her parents' house just staring in space.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Her mom asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked nervously

"Of course," she spoke sitting down beside her.

"Just don't get excited yet," she commented to her.

"I promise," she replied looking at her.

"Did you know you were pregnant before like you did a home test or say the doctor?" She questioned to her.

"Yeah I have a feeling each time I was. Do you think there is a chance you could be?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm not sure, then with everything with my condition. It keeps making me think there isn't a chance," she replied honestly.

"Well sweetheart. The only advice I can give is that I think you need to make an important phone call and I don't mean to the doctor," she commented to her.

"I know, I talked with him earlier and just told him I was still tired. I just don't want to get his hopes up while he is away," she replied to her.

"He would much rather no and be distracted by it. Then you go behind his back and you find out there is more too it. You then having the task of explaining it to him. Remember communication is the key," she commented to her.

"Thanks mom. I'll make the call," she replied to her with a weak smile.

"If it helps I can be here while you do it," she suggested to her.

"thanks, I need to do it on my own," she replied to her.

"You're welcome," she spoke getting up again.

Haley got out her phone and sat staring at his number. Building up the courage to call him.

 **There is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you're reading please review for me**


	57. Chapter 57

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch57

The phone ring rang rang "hi this is Nathan, leave a message."

Haley sighed a little frustrated " hi baby. I know you're working, can you please call me back as soon as you get this please. Bye I love you,"

"No answer?" Lydia questioned coming in to check on her daughter.

"Nope, he is probably still training. I will call back in an hour if I haven't heard from him by then," she replied to her.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked her.

"I'm going to go on ahead and make an appointment to see the doctor," she explained to her.

"Don't you want to wait for him to call back?" She questioned.

"Yeah, at the same time I need to know what's happening. I think it's better to make an appointment sooner rather than later," she replied to her.

"Do you want me to come with you? She asked

"Aww thanks mom that would be great," she replied smiling.

Nathan has just finished his training session. It had got his stuff together to go to the airport to fly back to tree hill.

Haley was still worried that she hadn't heard from him. So she went ahead and called the doctor.

"Hi, this is Haley James. I was wondering if I could get an emergency appointment with the doctor please?" She spoke to the receptionist.

"What's your medical emergency please Haley? The receptionist asked her.

"I think I could be pregnant and need to see my doctor," she explained to her.

"Okay can you come in at five the evening?" She questioned to her.

"Yeah I can indeed, thank you," she replied to her.

"No problem, see you the evening," she replied before ending the call.

Haley checked her phone to see with there is any texts from Nathan. When there was nothing she decided to call him again.

While Nathan was waiting on his bag. He checked his phone and saw that he had a voicemail from Haley. He quickly listened to it. He debated on ringing her back but decided to surprise her instead.

Once he got his bag he headed straight for the car. He made the short journey to Haley parents' house knowing she has been staying there this visit.

Haley was about to ring him again when she looked out the window and saw his car pulling up outside to see him.

"What are you doing here and why the hell have you not texted or called me back? She questioned running out to meet him.

"Training finished so I got the next flight here to surprise you. Sorry for not calling, I only just got your voicemail before I came here. What's wrong?" He questioned to her.

"I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour she spoke looking down at her watch.

"What!? Why? is everything okay?" He asked a little worried.

"I think there is a chance I'm pregnant," she spoke softly to him.

"Are you serious?" He asked in shock

"Yep," she replied to him.

"Well let's go find out," he spoke leading her to the car.

There is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.


	58. Chapter 58

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch58

Nathan sat beside Haley in the doctor's office completely nervous about the news they were about to receive.

"Are you okay Nate?" She asked seeing how quiet he was being.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," he replied to her.

"I am too," she replied to him.

"It's going to be okay," he spoke taking her hand in his.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting," the doctor spoke as he came in.

"its okay," Haley spoke looking over at him.

"So there is a chance you think you're pregnant and you are still taking your medication?" He questioned to her.

"Yes, I have been tired and I haven't had my periods either. I know that happen with the meds," she explained to him.

"Well just hop up on the bed for me. I will do a quick ultrasound to see what's going on," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke lying back on the bed and lifted her to shirt up.

Nathan stood beside her as he waited for the doctor to do his bit.

"Okay, it's going to take a few seconds for it to come up on the screen," he explained to them.

"What's it going to show?" Nathan questioned to him.

"If Haley is pregnant or not. This is faster than a blood test," he explained to them.

"Okay," he replied to him.

The doctor ran the monitor across her stomach a few times and kept checking the screen.

"Is everything okay?" She asked seeing the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get the nurse to have a look for me," he spoke excusing himself.

Haley looked over at Nathan when the doctor left the room. He could see the fear on her face.

"What with there is something really wrong? She whispered trying not to cry.

"It's going to be fine," he spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Hi Haley, I'm just going to have a quick look with that's okay?" the nurse asked coming back in with the doctor.

"yeah that's fine;" she commented to her

The nurse checked the screen and ran the monitor or her stomach again.

"Yeah I think you were right," the nurse spoke talking to the doctor.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Nathan commented to the doctor.

"Yeah Haley you can sit up now and we can have a little talk," he commented to her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," he replied smiling.

"So does this mean Haley is pregnant?" Nathan questioned to him.

"Umm definitely," he replied smiling at them both.

"Then why did you get the nurse?" Haley asked him.

"Well from the scan it looks like you are expecting triplets," he replied taking them have a minute for the information to sync in.

"Seriously?" She asked totally shocked.

"Yeah and you seem to be about a month and half gone," he replied to her.

Oh my! I thought I was never going to get pregnant," she spoke with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It seems to be a rare case in you. It's a good thing. Congratulations to you both," he commented to them.

"So what happens now?" Nathan questioned to him.

"Well I will want to monitor her every month and check everything is okay," he explained to them.

"Okay, so well are also in the process of adoption. Do you think we can handle four children?" She questioned to him.

"That's up for you and Nathan to talk about. I will see you both back here in a month and any issues just call in," he explained to her.

"Thanks," the both spoke as the left together.

"can you believe this?" Haley spoke as they reached the car.

"no, I'm so excited baby," he spoke touching her stomach.

"Me too," she replied smiling at him.

"We need to talk about the adoption stuff now," he commented to him.

"I know" she replied as he started up the car.

It was at that point Haley phone started ringing. "It's Jess" she spoke looking at the caller id.

"Answer it," Nathan spoke pulling in to park again for Haley to take the call.

 **Another chapter in the same day. The only reason you are getting another is because I'm away this weekend. So I hope you enjoy and please update if you're reading**.


	59. Chapter 59

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch59

"Hi jess," Haley spoke answering the phone.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She replied to her.

"We are great. We are just out of the doctors," Haley spoke placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Jess questioned to her.

"Yeah we just found out that we are expecting triplets," Haley replied to her.

"Aww congratulations to you both," she commented to her.

"Thanks, so everything okay with the adoption? We would still like to have that as an option as well," Haley explained to her.

"Well I was calling to say there is a young toddler available and you guys were next on the list. Just hearing your news. Do you think you could handle four young children all at once?" Jess questioned to her.

"Oh well I think that is something Nathan and I will have to talk about now that we have the chance. We do we need to get back to you?" She questioned to her.

"Probably sometime before the end of the week please," she suggested to her.

"Okay well we will call you in a few days and let you know what we think," Haley replied to her.

"No problem and congratulations again to you both," Jess spoke before ending the call.

"Well?" Nathan asked once he saw that she was finished.

"They have a toddler available for you," she commented to him.

"Oh," he replied just as surprised.

"What do you think we should do?" She questioned to him.

"I think we need to go back to your house and talk about everything," he suggested to her.

"Okay," she spoke as he started the car and headed to her place.

Once they arrived Nathan helped her out of the car and into the house, " do you need anything?"

" no I'm okay for now," she replied to him.

"So do you think we could cope with four children?" He questioned to her.

"Well I have always wanted a big family. I just didn't know it was going to happen all at once," she commented to her.

" I never seen myself as a dad but being with you as definitely changed that. I know I can be away with basketball. I know this other children too. I think we can make it work," he commented to her.

" I think so too," she replied to him.

" so do you want to call her back?" He asked excited.

"Okay," she spoke getting out her phone.

She waited until Jess picked up, " hi, it's Haley James again."

"Oh hi, so I take it that you had made a decision," she commented to her.

"Yes, we would like to go ahead and adopt this this child," she commented to her.

"Aww you are both going to love Jamie," she commented to them.

"A boy, that's exciting," she spoke getting Nathan attention

"Yes, so are yo in tree hill or Charlotte currently?" She questioned to her.

"Tree hill," she replied to her.

"Good, I can have someone have you meet with the little boy tomorrow since he is also in tree hill," Jess she explained to her.

"Tomorrow is perfect," she commented to her.

"Okay see you at one," she replied before ending the call.

"A boy?" Nathan questioned all smiles.

"Yep," she replied smiling back.

"Well let hope at least one of our babies is a girl then," he spoke smiling his hands on her stomach.

"Hopefully," she spoke as Nathan walked closer to her.

"You're going to be a great mom," he commented staring at her little stomach.

"You're going to be a great dad too,"'she whispered back.

"I love you," she spoke before sucking softly on her neck.

"Mmm we should tell the family before we get carried away," she groaned softly.

"After we celebrate ourselves," he replied leading her to the bedroom undressing her on the way


	60. Chapter 60

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch60

Nathan and Haley were both woken by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Mmm just leave it," he whispered as he felt her reaching for it.

"No it might be important," she replied picking it up off her night stand.

"Hello," she spoke not checking the caller id.

"Haley, sweetie is everything okay? I didn't hear from you after the doctors last night," she commented to her.

"Oh sorry mom. I'll be over later to talk to you. Everything is okay," she spoke not giving too much away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lydia asked again.

"Yep I'm fine. Talk to you later," she spoke before ending the call.

She looked over at Nathan who was laying beside her with a smile on his face.

"What are you all smiles about?" She questioned to him.

"Oh just thinking about our first kiss," he replied to her.

" want to know a secret?" She commented to him.

"Always," he replied to her.

"I still feel the spark when we kiss. Even a simple goo night kiss," she confessed to him.

"Me too," he commented pulling her into his side.

"I love you," she spoke leaning up to kiss him.

He softly kissed her as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I can see you bump now when I look at you," he whispered to her.

"Oh great I'm fat already," she replied to him.

" no you're carrying our children and its so sexy. I can't wait till you get bigger," he commented to her.

" you mean more horny," she flirted to him.

" well I won't be complaining about it," he spoke smirking at her.

"Right enough. We need to get up so we won't be late going to meet Jamie," she commented changing the subject.

"Okay, I think we will have to celebrate again Tonight," he whispered before getting out of bed.

"God, I think I was the one who always wanted the sex," she flirted to him.

"Mmm I would fuck you any time of the day or night Haley James Scott," he commented to her.

"Scott?" She questioned in surprise.

"Umm well I was going to ask you tonight in front of our families but I guess now is as go as time as any. Haley I love you and want more than anything for you to be with me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He spoke walking over to her.

"Yes," she spoke with tears rolling down her face.

"Down cry," he spoke reaching and lifting a ring box out of his jeans.

" when did you ?" She questioned to him.

" I've had it a few months now," he spoke slipping it on her finger.

"Its beautiful," she spoke looking st him.

"You're beautiful, this is just a nice piece of jewellery," he replied to her.

"Okay, we really have to get ready now or we will be late,"  
She spoke checking the time on her beside clock.

" thank you for saying yes and I'm glad today marks the rest of forever together for us," he spoke etching her walk into the bathroom.

He knew now that he was the luckiest guy alive. He couldn't wait to start the rest of their lives together. Tell their families was the next step after meeting Jamie and sharing their other new as well.

 **If you're reading please review and let me know what you think**


	61. Chapter 61

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch61

A little while later they arrived at the agency and Jess was there to greet them.

"Hi, how are you to doing?" She questioned to them.

"We are wonderful," he replied to her.

"Aw that's great. I see that congratulations are in order," she spoke noticing the ring.

"Just the morning actually,"  
Haley replied with a big grin on her face.

"Aww lovely. So are you both ready to meet Jamie?" She questioned to them.

"Definitely," Haley spoke getting very excited.

"Okay follow me this way," she spoke leading them down into a big play area.

"I'm nervous," Haley whispered softly.

"So which one is Jamie?" Nathan questioned to her.

"I'm Jamie," a little boy spoke running up to him.

Nathan got down on his knees, " hi, I'm Nathan," he spoke to him.

Haley stood there trying to hold back the tears as they interacted with each other.

"Ball," Jamie spoke handing it to Nathan.

"Would you like me to play with you?" He questioned

"Yes," he replied getting all excited.

"Is that okay?" Nathan asked Jess.

"No problem at all," Jess replied to him.

"Thank you," he spoke going over to the other side of the play area with Jamie.

"So how have you been keeping ?" She asked her.

"Everything is going really well so far. I'm so happy you gave us the chance to meet Jamie today," she spoke looking at him and Nathan.

"Well we really believe here that you two could be the right people to look after him. Nathan seems to be doing a good job so far," she commented to her.

"Tired," Jamie spoke as playing around with Nathan for an hour or so.

"Well, how we go back over there and say hi to this other lady," he spoke pointing at Haley.

"Okay," he spoke lifting his arms up for Nathan to carry him.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked as they came back over.

"Yeah, just getting tired," he replied to her.

"Hi Jamie, would you like me to sing you a song?" She asked softly to him.

"Yes," he asked putting his arms out for Haley to take him.

She walked up and down slowly singing to him.

"Mom she is a natural," Nathan spoke watching them.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Jess commented to him.

"Thanks," he spoke with a smile

"That's him over to sleep," Haley spoke walking back over to them.

"Wow that's the fastest he has ever gone to sleep," she commented to her.

"Well I'm glad I done something right," she replied to him.

Nathan took Jamie from her. So that She didn't have too much pressure on her back.

"Well I'm pleased with how well you both got on with him today," she commented to them.

"So you think we could be taking him home soon?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yes, probably by the end of the week," she replied to him.

"Aww that's great to hear," Haley spoke excited.

"Well if you come in again on Friday we can discuss it more," she spoke taking Jamie for them.

"Thank you for letting us come in the morning. We look forward to seeing you Friday," Nathan spoke before they were leaving.

"That was exciting," Haley spoke putting on her seatbelt.

"I know, I can't wait till Friday now," Nathan spoke as he started up the car.

"yes, I guess it's time we go tell everyone are great news," she commented to him.

"You tell everyone and tell them to meet at the Karen's in an hour," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied as she started writing the text to everyone.

Later that evening everyone had gathered at Karen's liked they had requested.

"So what's going on Haley Bob? Other than the fact you're now engaged," He father asked as he pointed to her ring once they finished dinner.

Haley face went bright red along with a rush of hugs, she received from everyone.

"yeah I finally proposed to her the morning," Nathan commented to everyone.

"Finally?" Haley questioned to him

" I may have asked for your parents blessing a while ago," he commented to her softly.

"Well thank you," she spoke giving him a small kiss.

"so do you want to tell everyone are other news?," he questioned to her.

"Yeah, so as you know for a while Nathan and I have been having trouble getting pregnant. So we looked in adopting as a second option," she explained to everyone.

"So are you getting a child?" Lily questioned to her.

"Actually, we are getting four," Nathan replied to her.

"Are you going to be able to hand adopting four children at once?" Lucas asked them concerned

"With the first three we didn't have a choice in the matter," Haley replied to him.

"What you mean?" Peyton asked confused.

"I'm pregnant with triplets," she spoke excited.

Again all the ladies rushed over hugging her.

"Be gentle," Nathan commented protecting her.

"Well congratulations to you both. What about the fourth child?" Karen questioned to them.

"His name is Jamie and he is three. We are getting to adopt him on Friday," she replied to her.

"Aww I'm so excited for you both. I can't wait to dress my wee nephew and nieces," Brooke commented hugging them both.

"We are excited too sis," he commented to her smiles.

"I definitely think that gives us all a reason to celebrate," Lydia commented to them.

Now Nathan and Haley life was going to be changing now more than ever. They had all their friends and family there to support them.

 **There is another chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review**


	62. Chapter 62

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch62

Nathan and Haley had just finished at the adoption agency they were finally on their way home way Jamie.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan questioned as her drove them.

"Really happy and you?," she asked looking over at him.

"The same. I can't believe we finally have out me first son," he spoke turning his head to see Jamie fast asleep in his car seat.

"Well just wait till we have four little ones running around," she commented to him.

"You know I would change it for the world," he replied to her.

"Me either," she spoke smiling at him.

Once they pulled up in the drive way they unloaded the car of all his stuff, before Nathan softly lifted him out of his car seat.

"Put him on the guest bed for now," Haley commented opening the door for him.

"Okay," he spoke gently putting him on the bed.

He soon came back out leaving the bedroom door open. So if he woke up they would hear him.

"We are finally parents," he spoke walking over to her.

"I know we will have plenty of practices till the others decide to arrive," she spoke smiling at him.

"How are you feeling in regards to the pregnancy?" He asked softly to her.

"I'm good, but I'm not going to lie. I have wanted sex all morning," she spoke looking up at him.

"I think I may be able to help you out with that," he spoke leaning down to kiss.

"Mmm Nate babe I need way more," she whispered out to him.

"Do we have time for that?" He questioned to her.

"I think so," she replied smirking at him.

She gently led him to their room down the hall. Just as their make out session got a little more hot and heavy, they heard small cries from the guest room.

"Sorry baby. Looks like you will have to wait a little longer," he spoke getting off her.

"Well I guess we will both have to get used to interruptions now that we are parents," she spoke getting up as well.

"Yep, it will be all worth it in the end," he replied as the walked back into the guest room to him.

 **There is the next chapter if there is anything you want to see happen just PM me. As usual if you are reading please review and let me know what you think.**


	63. Chapter 63

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch63

Jamie had now been with Haley and Nathan for just over a month. They were all settling into routine well. They loved being Jamie parents and seeing how well he got on with their family and friends.

"So bro how you finding being a dad?" Brooke questioned to him.

" I love it, honestly it kills me when I'm away with work. I'm just glad we have a great support system to help," he commented to her.

"Well what else are family for. Anyways where is the little guy?" She commented to him.

"Oh with hales. She took him over to see her family. So I could sleep in a little bit," he explained to her.

" should you not be the one letting her sleep in?" Brooke commented to him.

"We take turns," he spoke defending himself.

Haley was sitting in the kitchen feeding Jamie his snack.

"How you doing baby girl?" Jimmy asked watching his daughter with his grandson

"I'm doing good, I just get a little uncomfortable at takes. I seem to be craving Nathan a lot," she spoke honestly to him.

"Okay well I really didn't need to know that last part. I think I may be able to help you out," he replied to her.

"How?" She questioned to him.

"Let your mom and I look after him for the night," he suggested to her.

" I think it's still early for that. Thanks for the offer though," she replied with a small smile.

"Haley Bob James, you're never going to know how it goes if you don't give it a try," her mom spoke coming into the kitchen.

"But..," she tried to speak.

"No buts about it. You and Nathan have earned a night together," she replied to her.

"Fine just let me call him and see," she spoke reaching for her phone.

She quickly called his number.

"Hi beautiful," he spoke answering the phone.

"Hi, so I have a question for you," she spoke getting straight to the point.

"Okay," he spoke nervously.

"Mom and dad want to know if you would be okay with Jamie staying for the night," she explained to him.

" yeah I think it's a great idea," he commented to her.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Yep, it will give us a chance to have some alone time with any interruptions," he flirted to her.

"Okay, so can you gather up his clothes, more diapers and more food. Then bring it over please," she commented to him.

" no problem see you soon," he spoke ending the call.

"Haley?" Brooke questioned.

"Yep, her parents want to have Jamie for the night," he explained going to get the things Haley asked for.

"Aww I knew I should have asked first," she commented to him.

" don't worry sis I'm sure you will get your turn," he replied to her.

" I better," she spoke helping him pack the rest.

"Thanks sis, I will see you tomorrow," he spoke as they headed out to the car.

Nathan made the short drive over to Haley's parents house.

"Hales," he shouted coming in.

"In the kitchen," she called back to him.

"Daddy," Jamie spoke running over to him catching everyone off guard.

 **There is another chapter I hope you liked it. If reading please review for me.**


	64. Chapter 64

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch64

When they had settled Jamie with her parents they heard back home alone.

"You okay?" Nathan asked seeing Haley thinking to herself.

"Yep I'm grand. I'm excited to get some alone time with you," she commented to him.

"That horny then," he flirted to her.

"Like you would believe," she replied feeling her face go bright red.

"Well I will definitely make you feel totally satisfied," he smirked at her.

"You better. It's your fault in carrying three children," she snapped back at him.

"Well I can take it. I like you all horny. It's a good turn on for me," he spoke as he pulled into the driveway.

Once they got into the house. Haley attacked his lips straight away. He had thought about teasing her. Knew that wasn't going to work out well for him in the long run.

"Mm hales slow down," he spoke pulling away from her.

"Why?" She questioned to him confused

"We have all night," he replied to her.

"I can't wait any longer Nate," she replied to him.

"God, you really are horny," he spoke putting his hands on the waistband of her sweat pants.

"Take them off," she whispered to him.

"This way," he replied leading her onto the bedroom.

"Now," she commented to him.

He gently pushed the sweat pants down her legs as they fell to the floor.

"You're so wet already," he whispered as he touched her gently through her panties.

"Mmm please Nate," she groaned resting her head against her shoulder.

"What do you want hales?" He asked pulling her panties aside stroking her throbbing clit.

"You to fuck me," she whispered hardly able to get the words out.

"What the magic words?" He asked pinching her clit teasing her.

"Please Nate fuck me," she pleaded to him.

He finally undressed her from her panties, tank top and bra, before leading her over to the bed.

"Lie back," he spoke standing between her legs.

She did as he asked as she watched him move down between her legs. He breathed in her sex smelling the different taste of Her womanhood.

"Relax," he whispered meeting her eyes just seconds before his tongue meet her wet pussy lips.

"MM God Nate," she screamed holding his head in place as he gently licked her out.

As he got more into it she trusted against him as he licked against her gently, licking her juices start to flow.

"You taste amazing baby," he spoke taking time to play around her clit with his tongue.

"Only you make me feel this way," she spoke smiling down at him.

After a few minutes he stopped before standing up. She was about to ask what her was doing when she saw him undress before getting her to move up the bed.

"If we need to change to make you feel more comfy we can," he spoke as he started to straddle her.

"Okay," she groaned as he felt him rub the tip of his cock into her pussy.

"You ready," he asked slowly pulling his tip gently in and out of her.

"Fuck Nate, stop teasing," she groaned loudly as he pushed straight into her.

"Mmm I love seeing you so horny," he spoke taking each nipple in turn and rubbing them between his fingers.

"Fuck your killing me," she spoke as her head fall back hitting the pillows.

"I told you, I was going to make you feel amazing," he spoke as he quickened her pace up into her.

The kept meeting each other thrust for thrust as the felt the orgasm starting to swirl around.

"Mmm I'm getting there," she groaned to him.

"I know," he finished slowing down wanting them to cum together.

"Please don't stop Nate," she whispered out.

"I'm not, he spoke getting faster as he come feel his coming on.

Within seconds there with both riding the waves of their orgasm. Trying to take control over each other, Nathan was slowing winning that battle.

Haley was feeling totally satisfied as he gently pulled out of her. " you're not getting off that easy baby," she commented to him.

"I know, I'm just taking a minute before I play with you some more," he spoke as she felt him place three fingers straight up inside her to place his cock.

She lay there totally turned on and relaxed as she let him take over every single inch of her body for the evening. Not caring where he was marking her body. Tonight was exactly what they both needed.

 **There is the next chapter, I hope you all liked it and if you're reading please review for me.**


	65. Chapter 65

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch65

The next morning Haley woke up feeling a pair of eyes watching her.

"How long have you been staring at me?" She asked softly

"Long enough," he replied his head down to capture her lips softly.

"You should have woke me," she commented to him

"And have a pregnant lady be annoyed at me all day. No thanks and besides you were looking too sexy to wake," he replied rubbing his hand over her naked stomach.

"Wow" she spoke putting her hands on her stomach

"What is everything okay?" He asked starting to worry.

"Yeah, I think one of them just kicked me," she explained placing his hand where it just happened.

After a few seconds there was another light kick, "Wow I felt that," he spoke smiling down at her.

"Yeah, so I guess this is the start of it," she spoke smiling at him.

"All that sex last night must have got them moving," he commented smirking at her.

"I think you might be right. The sex was definitely worth it," she flirted back to him.

"Well you are definitely worth it," he whispered in her ear while running his fingers in her damp pussy.

"Mmm Nate, I think we should take this chance to talk," she spoke stopping him.

"Talk about what?" He asked nervously.

"About maybe getting a nanny and planning the wedding," she commented to him.

"July," he replied to her kissing each Nipple in turn.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"The wedding," he replied to her.

"I was thinking late August since the kids would be here by then," she suggest to him.

"Yeah that sounds even better. We don't need a nanny we can just ask the family to help out more," he commented to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Definitely! Now let have another round before we have to get up and go back to the real world," he spoke pulling her over to straddle him.

"God, you're just lucky I'm so fucking horny," she commented to him.

"Oh trust me I'm taking advantage of it while I can," he spoke guiding himself back inside her.

There morning turned out exactly how things had went for them the night before.

 **So it has taken me so long to update I have been so busy with my night class. That is ending this week. I will be updating a lot more again. If you're still reading please review and let me know what you think please. This chapter was written for Maddie since it was her birthday at the weekend**


	66. Chapter 66

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch66

Nathan has gone back to Charlotte has he needed to be playing to be bringing the money home for the family. Haley was getting bigger by the day and needed more and more help from the family.

Karen had suggested that lily help her out school and I'm the evening. It was also helpful for as Haley was able to give lily help with her homework as well.

"Haley, can I ask you something and you promise not to tell my mom?" She questioned to her.

"Well it depends what it is," Haley replied to her.

"um what age were you when you first had sex?" she asked her softly.

"You're not thinking about doing it are you?" Haley questioned looking across from her.

"No, I'm far too scared. It's just a lot of girls on the cheer team are talking about it," she explained to her.

"Lily sex isn't something you just give to any guy. You need to wait until you are truly in love and want it to be with that person," she commented to her.

"Is that what you did?" She asked her.

"Yes, I did wait until I was in love," she spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks, I promise to do the same," lily spoke looking at her.

"If you think it starts to change please come and talk to me or your mom," she commented to her.

"I will," she spoke leaning over to hug her.

"Just so you I didn't have sex till I was with Nathan," she commented smiling at her.

Thanks and thanks for letting with the homework," she spoke packing her things away.

Once lily had left Haley tidied up the last few things before heading to her room. She was half way up the stairs when she heard the front door open.

"Who's there?" She shouted seeing the door open.

"relax hales it's me," Nathan called out to her.

"You scared the hell out of me," she spoke coming back down to greet him.

"I was hoping to surprise you in bed," he flirted to her.

"You did surprise me and as for bed. I could definitely do with a lot of relief," she flirted back to him.

"That can be arranged cause I have missed you like crazy too," he spoke leading her to their room.

"How's Jamie been?" He asked her softly.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me," she commented to him.

Nathan led her over to the bead and laying her down before gently kissing her on the lips. At first the kiss was slow and sweet, they soon both were wanting more as Nathan's hand found their way to her stomach and her to the back of his neck.

"God, I've missed you," he spoke rubbing a hand under her t shirt over her stomach.

"Me too," she moaned breaking away from the kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered sucking the skin just above the scar on her shoulder.

"Nate please I need so much more," she pleaded to him.

"Okay," he spoke gently reaching over to first pull down her sweat pant.

"Nice panties," he spoke seeing the pink leopard print with black lace panties covering her womanhood.

"Please Nate," she groaned as she felt him push it aside and gently feel her damp pussy lips.

"Mm you're so wet already," he commented looking up at her.

"I know because I want you now," she commented to him.

"Just relax," he spoke moving back up her body to remove her from her t shirt and bra.

"Yeah you're perfect," he spoke staring at her ever growing stomach,

"Well I think you a little over dressed now she spoke reaching to unzip his jeans.

"Let me it will be faster," he spoke getting off the bed before coming back to join her.

"How you want to do this?" she questioned to him.

"Doggy style?" he suggested to her.

"Okay," she spoke turning over onto all fours for him.

"At any time your uncomfortable, let me know," he commented to her.

"Okay, shut up and fuck me already," she groaned to him.

Nathan made sure she was comfy and in a good position for them to do this. As he wanted to let Haley enjoy it, still be careful at the sometime. Firstly her run his hand over her bum cheeks, just to get her relaxed. Then he softly opened up her bum cheeks and rub his finger over her ass hole to check if she was wet enough for him. When her was she that she was wet enough for him, he started to give his cock a few pumps before placing himself at her ass hole. "This may be a little uncomfortable at first baby, you should enjoy it," he told as she nodded her head in agreement with him.

He gently pushed his cock into her ass as him her pulled her hips flush against him, to make it easier on her. At first he stilled his movement to let her get used to this new feeling in her body. Once he was sure that she was comfortable with it, he started to speed up his movement. He grabbed tight hold of her waist as her began thrusting hard into her ass.

She moaned out in this great feel of new pleasure "God Nate baby I need you to go harder, she cried out to him. Hearing this only made Nathan want to give her everything he had in him.

"Okay baby" he replied as he once again pulled her back flush into him so it made it easier on them when him thrusted into her. On the next couple of thrust he put one hand on her breast massaging her hard nipple and the other hand went between her legs fingering her pussy.

"Oh fuck," she groaned as she was totally overcome with pleasure she screamed out his name the loudest she never had while they were making love. This only encouraged him more and he kept thrusting her ass wanting them to enjoy this new experience. He knew that he was going to need a release soon too. As he feel this release coming on Haley's ass muscles tightened around his cock this only made him finger her harder and faster as he wanted them to cum together. Within a few minute their orgasms both started to together he kept thrusting as much as he could to help them ride out the pleasure together. All Haley could do was screaming his Nathan in pleasure. Once they had finished Haley relaxed her back flush against as Nathan rested his head in the side of her neck gently sucking on her weak spot.

"That feels nice babe," she comment as she relaxed letting him suck away on her neck, with his cock still inside her ass hole.

"I know Hales, I just love your skin," he replied as he wrapped his hand over her tummy as they enjoyed this moment together.

"You ready for me to take you in the your fucking hot little pussy from behind?" he questioned feeling ready to getting fucking her again. "

Mm yeah baby, I will probably need to hold onto something this time," she commented feeling a little sore putting all her weight on her knees.

"Don't worry hales sure this time you can hold onto the head board" he commented slowly letting his cock out of her ass, so she was able to turn and face the heard board.

"Okay baby this is going to be just like what we did, only this time I need you to need more on your hands and knees. So I get better access into your pussy from behind," he explained helping her to spread her legs and sit in a way that was comfy for her.

"Okay hales," he replied as he gently rubbed her pussy lips before this time thrusting three fingers inside her straight away.

"Nathan!" she moaned out in pleasure as she felt his fingers reach inside her from behind. She loved that he was making her feel this way and soon enough her began massaging one of her other breast with his free hands. This sent her body into overdrive "Oh god Nate that's amazing I need you now. I need more and I want more," she cried out in pleasure.

He quickly grabbed her waist made sure she was holding on to the head board, in one quick thrust he shoved his cock up into her pussy. The both groaned out in pleasure being so tightly connected to each other. He started his movements out slow, Haley was having none of it and she thrusted back against his cock on his every up thrust showing him exactly what she wanted and needed.

"Nathan I need you to fuck me harder," she growled out at him, making sure he understood clearly what she wanted him to do to her.

After enough teasing he finally gave into her and speeded up his pace as he fucked her pussy as hard and fast as his body would let. "Mm Hales you feel amazing and tight," he groaned out in pleasure he fucked her and felt her muscles tighten around his cock on every thrust.

Although this was a new way of fucking for them, it was quickly becoming Nathan favourite as he loved the reaction he was getting from Haley. He found that it was the best way to make the both have their orgasms in sync with each other. As he loved to watch Haley cum the way she did and at the same time at him. Haley too loved this new way of making love and she loved that Nathan was taken charge and also massaging her breasts and nipples and feeling all over her body as he shot his cum into her pussy as they climaxed together.

They continued to make love this way most of the night, stopped every now and again to give their bodies a rest. When they did stop for a break they spent most of the time cuddling or feeling each other. It continued like this between like until the early hours of the early and with Haley getting a few kicks now and again from the babies, it only made their night more special as they made love to each other.

 **I had a request to write more detailed sex scenes again for this story. So I thought this chapter would make up for that. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	67. Chapter 67

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch67

"Again Daddy," Jsmie spoke looking up at him.

"Okay buddy," he spoke lifting him up above his shoulder to let him put the ball in the loop.

"Yeah," he cheered as he scored yet again.

"Well done buddy," he spoke smiling down at him.

"Daddy I'm hungry," he spoke rubbing his stomach.

"Okay buddy let go get some food.

Nathan picked him up leading back to the car. Once they were all buckled in he made the short drive to Karen's cafe.

"Hi Karen, can I get two burgers and fries with chocolate milk please," he commented to her.

"No problem. I'll bring it right over for you guys," she replied smiling at him.

Nathan and Jamie were in the middle of lunch when Haley walked in.

"Umm this doesn't look very healthy," she commented to Nathan.

"It's a treat Hales," he replied to her

"Well I guess that okay," she spoke with a small smile.

"It's so good mommy," Jamie spoke with chocolate milk all over his mouth.

"Yeah you look like you're enjoying it," she commented sitting down beside him.

Haley sat there stealing a few of Jamie fries " do you want me to get you your own?" Nathan questioned to her

"Mmm like with a hot chocolate," she commented to him.

"Gross but okay," he spoke before going to place her order.

"So did you have fun with daddy today?" She questioned to him.

"Yeah, I'm tired now," he replied to her.

"I know buddy it's nearly nap time," she commented to him.

Nathan came back with her food " he you go," he spoke sitting back down.

"Thanks," she spoke starting to eat.

"You're welcome, "he replied smiling at her.

"So what's the plan for the afternoon?" He questioned to her.

"Well once Jamie has his nap I was thinking maybe some time at the beach might be fun," she suggested to him.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea," he replied to her.

He knew they were in for a fun afternoon. He was hoping that he could also talk Haley into wearing a bikini for the afternoon at the beach.

 **I know this is a short chapter, I think it works well for the story. If your reading please review for me**.


	68. Chapter 68

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch68

Nathan stood outside waiting for Lydia to open the door.

"Nathan why didn't you just come on in?" She questioned to him.

" I was scared in case Haley was here. I don't want her to know," he replied to her.

"Well she isn't. So what brings you here?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen.

" I'm worried about Haley," he confessed to her.

" in what sense?" She asked him.

"I think she has an eating disorder and that it's now affecting the babies as well as her," he explained to her.

"Well to be honestly honest with you Nathan. She has struggled in the past and it seem to be a secret she has kept from you," Lydia replied to him.

"Yeah she has and now I think there is more than it seems going on with her. Like when I'm away and come out she seems out of sorts. I'm not sure what I can do to help her," he spoke feeling worried and nervous.

" I know it's not going to be easy. I think the best thing to do is talk to her and voices your worries," she suggested to him.

"I'm worried if I do that could be the end for us and Jamie will be taken from us," he replied to him.

" there me be a heated argument but remember, she loves you to much for something like that to happen," she spoke trying to reassure him.

"Thanks for talking with me Lydia. I appreciate it," he spoke hugging her.

"Nate what are you doing here?" Haley spoke walking in with Jamie.

"Oh he was just asking about birthday gifts suggestions," Lydia commented to her.

" baby you know I hate surprises. Any ways I already told you to buy me some perfume," she spoke coming over to hug him.

" cookies granny," Jamie spoke looking up at Lydia.

" just one Jamie," Haley commented to him.

" relax Haley Bob, two won't hurt him.m," Lydia replied to her.

" I don't want him getting fat mom," she commented to her.

" he won't baby. He is young enough to run it off, Nathan commented to her.

" how about you two go spend the afternoon together and I'll watch Jamie," Lydia suggested to them.

" that's a lovely idea, thanks Lydia," Nathan spoke smiling at her

" well call me if you need anything mom," Haley commented to her.

A little while later Nathan and Haley were back at their place.

" so how are you feeling Hales?" He questioned to her.

"Horny," she replied smirking at him.

" I mean in your self with the pregnancy," he replied to her.

"Horny still applies to the question," she spoke biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

" can you be serious please," he commented to her.

"Nathan wants going on," she asked getting worried

"It seems to me that the is more going on than what your letting on to me," he commented to her.

" what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

" I think you may be keeping any eating disorder from me," he replied to her.

" is that what you and my mom were talking about?" She questioned to him.

"Yes," he replied being honest with her.

" this is unbelievable. You go behind my back and ask my mom and don't even talk to me first," she spoke getting annoyed with him.

" I didn't do it to upset. I was just scared about talking to you. Your mom was just reassuring me it was better to talk to you," explained to him.

" well I'm fine, she spoke storming off.

"I don't think you are and it worries me when I'm children are at risk," he spoke following her.

" actually it's our children and if you're going to get on like this. You can have this back," she spoke throwing her ring back at him.

"Haley don't be like that. I'm just worried and I want to help you," he commented to her.

" I don't need or want it," she spoke slamming the bedroom door in his face.

"Fine I'm out of here. Call me when you get over yourself and will actually listen to me," he spoke heading to leave the house.

The both needed some time to cool off. Haley was the one who really needed the time to think about everything and how it was affecting her and the babies.

 **I hope you all like this chapter and please review**


	69. Chapter 69

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch69

Nathan went and picked up Jamie for Lydia house after her left Haley. He knew seeing Jamie would make him feel so much better.

"So how did it go?" Lydia asked him.

"Not great, hence why I'm here without her," he spoke picking up Jamie.

"Well she will come around soon," Lydia spoke trying to reassure him.

"I hope you're right," he replied with a soft smile.

"This little guy on the other hand slept for the last hour so he should be grand till bed time," she commented to him.

"Thanks, I think I will take him out for a while now," he commented to her.

"Don't worry Nathan, she will come around," she spoke before they left.

Haley had just thrown up again, this time it was more from stress. Than her actually wanting to make herself sick to feel better. She knew that she needed to go find Nathan and be totally honest with him about everything going on with her.

She quickly got in her car and made her way over to her mom house.

"Hey mom," she spoke walking in.

"Haley bob, what brings you here?" she questioned to her.

"I was hoping Nathan and Jamie would still be here," she commented to her.

"Oh they just headed over to the park," she replied to her.

"Thanks," she spoke softly to her.

"Haley, I now you're not happy with me going behind your back andtelling Nathan about everything. You showed no signs of telling him and he was starting to work it out for himself. If you want to go into your marriage on good terms, you need to talk to him,!" she spoke trying to get Haley to understand.

"I realise that now mom. When he walked out just now it made me realise that I really could lose him forever and I don't want that to happen," she replied to her.

"Well go find him and work it out," she commented to her.

"Thanks mom," she replied hugging her.

Haley drove over to the park and saw Nathans car. So she pulled up beside it before getting out and heading over to him and Jamie.

"Mommy," Jamie shouted running over to her.

Nathan looked over when he heard Jamie shout and seem Haley walking toward them.

"I can't lift you baby, my belly is too big," she spoke taking Jamie hand instead and walking back to Nathan.

"Hi," he commented to her.

"I'm sorry," she replied to him.

"Thank you," he replied smiling at her.

"I know I should have told you, my head was telling me not too and it was just getting so confusing. You shouldn't have found out the way you did, it needed to come from me," she spoke starting to explain herself.

"I just wished I knew so I could be there and help support you with it," he commented to her.

"I know that now and I am really sorry for not telling you. Before you worry anymore I have been seeking help for it," she commented to him.

"Well at least that's one good thing," he replied to her.

"I have no more secrets unless you do," she commented to him.

"Nope, none at all. Just promise you will somehow let me in and let me help you," he commented to her.

"I will try my best," she replied smiling.

"That's my girl," he spoke hugging her.

They stood hugging for a little while until Haley pulled away from him.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I think my waters just broke," she replied nervously.

"Right let's get you to the hospital," he spoke picking up Jamie with one arm and helping her back to his car with the other.

Nathan got her safely into the car and called Brooke telling her to meet them at the hospital to collect Jamie. He made his way there as fast as he could want Haley to be seen as soon as possible.

 **Well there is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	70. Chapter 70

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch70

Nathan got Haley safely to the hospital and checked in. When Brooke arrived to collect Jamie from him.

"Thanks for coming Brooke," he spoke handing Jamie over.

"No problem. I let both sets of family know. They won't be here until you let them know its okay to visit," she explained to him

"Thanks Brooke. They have her in the OR now. So hopefully very soon we will meet are family," he commented to her.

"Mr Scott," the nurse called out in the waiting area.

"Yes, that's me," he spoke as Brooke left from Jamie.

"If you come this way I will introduce you to your children," she commented to him.

"Are they okay?" He questioned to her.

"Yes, lovely strong heartbeats and doing great," she explained to him.

"How is Haley?" He asked worried

" She is in recovery. Still a bit out of sorts, she is getting there slowly. You can see her after," she commented to her.

They both walked into the nursery room together.

"Here is your family Mr Scott," she spoke showing him three babies in their own beds.

"I can't believe they are mine," he spoke looking down at them.

"Well they are beautiful," the nurse commented to him.

"the girls are like Haley," she spoke staring at his two daughters

" I think your son is like you," the nurse commented to him.

"Thanks," he spoke coming over to the last bed to look at his son.

"Do you have names?" She questioned to him.

"Well we didn't know the gender until now. We have a few names picked out. I think i will wait till Haley and I see them together before we name them," he replied to her.

"Yes that's probably the best idea," the nurse replied to him.

"Can I go see her now?" He questioned to her.

"Yes, she should probably be back in her room right now," she spoke walking out with him.

Nathan made his way to her room. When he walked in she was awake but she hadn't noticed him.

"Well this room brings back some good memories," he spoke getting her attention.

"Yeah it does," she smiled looking at him.

"How are you feeling? You did so great," he spoke taking her hand.

"I just a little sore and I'm not a fan of this feeding tube," she commented to him.

"The doctors just want to keep you healthy for the triplets. So no pulling it out," he commented leaning down to kiss her.

"I'll try my best," she replied smiling up at him.

"So do we have sons or daughters?" she questioned to him.

"We have both," he replied smiling at her.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, we have two beautiful girls and a son," he commented smiling at her.

"Can you ask if I can see them?" She questioned to him.

"In a few more hours Miss James," the doctors spoke coming into the room more.

"I feel okay to see them," she commented to the doctor.

"You may feel okay. We want the stitches in your stomach to settle a little more," he explained to her.

"Is it an option to bring the children here to see her instead?" Nathan questioned to him

"Yea I guess we could do that. I still want you to rest a couple of hours and get some lunch. Then I will be back and we can see them if we can bring them down," he explained to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly.

"Would you like me to go check on them again?" He asked her softly.

"Yes and take some pictures this time please," she faked looking up at him.

"Okay," he replied to her.

"I will be back to check on you, the doctor spoke before leaving again with Nathan.

 **There is ch70 I hope you all liked this chapter and please review**


	71. Chapter 71

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch71

"Nathan would you like to feed your son!" The nurse asked while he was in visiting the triplets.

"Yes I would love too," he replied sitting down in the chair.

The nurse share got the little boy out of his boy handing him over to him.

"So how is your wife doing?" She asked while getting the bottle ready.

"Um she actually isn't my wife yet, we are engaged. To answer your question she doing okay. I think it's killing her not going to see these guys yet," he explained to her.

"Well hopefully that will happen for her later today," the nurse spoke handing him over the bottle.

"Yeah hopefully," he spoke starting to feed his son.

Haley was lying in bed looking at the pictures the Nathan had sent to her of the children.

"You okay baby girl?" Lydia asked coming into the room with Jamie.

"Hi mom, yeah I just want to see my babies," she spoke feeling herself wanting to cry.

"Well how about you start with eating this," she spoke handing her a bottle of Mac and cheese from Karen's.

"You know me too well mom," she spoke taking it from her.

"I just know that it's something you will eat without throwing it up later," she spoke sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"Daddy," Jamie spoke looking around the room.

"Jamie, daddy is with the babies," Haley tried to explain to her son.

"Me see babies," Jamie replied back to her.

"Maybe later Jamie, she replied trying to please him.

"Speaking of. Have you seen them yet?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"Only in pictures," she replied to her.

"You know what the doctor said if you want to get seeing them," she replied to her.

"It's not that simple mom," she spoke wiping away a tear.

"I understand that sweet heart. If you can't do it for yourself. At least try and do it for them, she commented to her.

"I have been trying. I haven't made myself sick in the last 48hrs," she replied to her.

"Well that's a good start," she spoke as she watched Haley eat.

Nathan had finished feeding and changing his son. Put him back in his bed.

"You're welcome to come back at lunch and feed the girls, she commented to him.

" yes I think I will do. First I need to go check on Haley," he commented to her.

"Okay see you both later hopefully," she commented as he left.

Haley had just finished her food. When Nathsn came into her room.

"Daddy," Jamie spoke jumping of Lydia knee running over to him.

"He buddy, I have missed you," he spoke picking him up hugging him.

"See babies," he spoke looking at him.

"Yes hopefully later on Jamie," he spoke to him.

"Okay," he replied wanting let down again.

"How are they doing?" Haley questioned to him.

"Great, I was just feeding our son," he spoke hoping Haley would be too upset.

"Oh lucky you," she spoke feeling upset again.

"Hopefully you will get to see them at lunch Time," he commented to her.

At the point the doctor came into the room.

"Good morning Haley," the doctor spoke to her.

"morning," she spoke softly.

"I have some good news and some bad news for you," he commented to her.

"Can I have the bad news first," she commented to him.

"Yeah, your blood and sugar levels aren't just where I would like them yet. So I want to keep you in for two more days," he explained to her.

Okay and the good news?" She questioned to him.

"You are well enough to go and see your children," he spoke watching her face light up.

"Thank you so much doctor," she spoke smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he spoke just as he left.

"See Haley. It pays to be eating," her mom commented to her.

"Yeah I can't wait to see them and we get to finally name them too. Or have you done that?" She asked him.

"No I have been waiting so me can do that together," he spoke climbing on the bed beside her.

"Right I will leave you too love birds too it," she spoke picking up Jamie.

"Thanks mom," Haley commented to her.

"Yeah I will come pick Jamie up later," Nathan commented as they left.

"Alone at last," she spoke kissing him.

"I know, I've missed you," he whispered to her.

"Two more days and I'm all yours again," she replied to him.

"Until I have to go back to work," he commented to her.

"Let's not think about that yet. Let's just enjoy our family," she spoke cuddling into him.

"I like the sound of that," he spoke holding her tight, rubbing soft circles on her lower back as she fell asleep against his chest.

 **Well there is the next chapter. if you're reading please review**


	72. Chapter 72

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch72

"Can we go already?" Haley spoke trying to wake Nathan up.

"Go where?" He asked a little confused

"To see our children," she replied to him slapping him lightly

"Oh yeah," he spoke getting up off the bed.

Haley could feel herself getting more excited by the second.

"Here put this on," he spoke handing her his hoodie

"Why?" She questioned to him.

"You look a little cold," he spoke walking along with her.

"Thanks," she spoke as they walked along together.

"Can you believe other than my shoulder operation. The last time we were here together, was when we started out" she commented to him.

"I know and I wouldn't change it for the world," he replied to her.

Th walked into the room where the triplets were been staying.

"You guys are just in time for feeding and changing," the nurse commented to them.

"Well I'll do Gracie and Lilly if you want to do Keith," Haley suggested to Nathan.

"Sounds great," he spoke walking over to his son.

Haley walked over to the bed that where baby were. Which said James Scott triplets, she looked down at her daughters. Just from looking at them she knew she needed to be better for them.

"Hi Gracie," she spoke slowly lifting her up.

"Great, we now have names," the nurse commented to them.

"Yeah we wanted to do that together," Haley commented to her.

"Yes Nathan said that to me," she replied to her.

"Where do i go to change her?" Haley asked her.

"Just over there," she spoke pointing to the changing station.

"Thanks," she spoke walking over with her.

Haley had actually surprised herself that she remembered how to do everything on her own. Once he changed Gracie, she changed Lilly as well.

Nathan followed suited and changed Keith straight after.

"The definitely know their parents. They have never been the quiet," the nurse commented to them.

"I think it's finally hearing Haley's voice again," Nathan spoke smiling over at her.

Thanks Nathan," she smiled as she started to feed lolly her bottle.

"Are you glad you finally got to meet them?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes, I don't know how I will be able to leave now," she spoke looking at them.

"you will be able to visit and I will be bringing them in too see you as well?" He commented to her.

"I'm definitely going to focus on eating for their sake" she commented to him.

"That's my girl," he replied smiling at her.

"Want to hold Gracie, while I feed Lilly?" She asked him.

"Yeah, this little guy is out cold," he spoke putting him back in his bed.

Haley handed Gracie over to him. Then she slowly picked up Lilly who seemed to be fussing a little bit.

"Sing to her, that might help," Nathan commented to Haley.

Haley slowly started singing a song to her. Within a few minutes she settled down and started taking her bottle.

"Looks like we know who's going to be a mommy's girl," he spoke smiling at her.

"Well Jamie is a daddy's boy," she commented back to him.

"Who he is," Nathan smirked.

"He is going to be excited to meet them too," Haley spoke sitting down with Lilly.

"Yeah, then we will all be one big happy family," he spoke putting Gracie in her bed.

Haley finished up feeding Lilly and getting in a few more cuddles before they decided to head back to the room.

"You're going to be a great mom," Nathan spoke once they were alone again.

"You will be a great dad," she spoke leaning up to kiss him deeply.

"Keep that for home," broke spoke coming into the room

"Hi Brooke," Haley commented to her.

"What you doing here broke and what's with all the books?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Well since Haley is feeling better I thought we would start designing her dress. So you need to go hang out with the guys," she commented to him.

"I have to be here for the triplets," he replied to her.

"Nate it's okay. We just feed them. You have a few hours to go have fun," Haley commented to him.

"Okay I will be here at dinner time," he commented to her.

"Okay kiss you later," she smirked to him as he left her with Brooke for the afternoon.

 **Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please review.**


	73. Chapter 73

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch73

Haley and Brooke sat on the hospital bed looking through a mountain of bridal magazines. Brooke could tell that she wasn't totally into it.

"What's going on Haley?" She questioned to her.

"It's nothing?" She spoke with a weak smile.

Don't give me that crap. Are you wanting to be sick or something? She asked her.

"Oh god no. I thinking about the triplets," she replied to her.

"I'm sure they are fine,"  
She spoke trying to reassure her.

"I know they are. I was just maybe thinking about changing Lilly and Keith names," she explained to her.

"Why would you want to do that?" She questioned to her.

"Well we already have family members of those names. So I think if I keep them as the middle names and change the first names. It means they are more their own person," she explained to her again.

"Have you talk to Nathan about this?" She asked her.

"Nope," she replied to her.

"Well I think this is a conversation you need to be having with him," she replied to her.

"yeah I guess you're right" she replied to her.

"Give him a call and tell him to come back over a little earlier so you guys can talk.

Nathan had gone in and showered before heading over to the cafe to let the families know about the triplets. He loved shown off their pictures. The family couldn't wait to meet them tomorrow.

He was sitting down eating when Haley called him.

"Hey hales, is everything okay?"  
He asked her.

"Sort of," she replied to him

"Is there a problem with the triplets or you?" He asked starting to worry.

"No everything is fine. Where are you?" She asked him.

"I'm at the cafe getting lunch," he replied to her.

"When you're done can you bring me some food of the gods?. Then we can have a chat about what's on my mind," she explained to him.

"No problem, see you soon baby," he soon before hanging up.

He was a little worried now about what she wanted to talk about. She was now more focuses at actually wanting to discuss her wedding dress, now that it was off her mind a little.

 **Hope you all like this chapter, please review**


	74. Chapter 74

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch74

Nathan and Haley had just finished giving the triplets there lunch time feeds. They were back in Haley's room.

"So what's on your mind baby?" He questioned softly to her.

"I think we should give lily and Keith different first names," she replied to him nervously.

"Why?" He asked a little confused

"We already have family members with those names. I want our kids to be their own person. So I feel it's better for them to have their own names," she explained to him.

"Well I can definitely agree on that. What names were you thinking of?" He questioned to him.

"I thought it was something we could discuss together," she replied to him.

"Okay, well I always liked the name Matthew for a boy," he commented to her.

"Yeah I like the sound of that too. Matthew Keith Scott goes well together," she spoke smiling at him.

Okay that was easy, now what about lily?" He questioned to her.

"I think that's going to be a little harder," she confessed to him.

Yeah I think you might be right," he replied to her.

They lay together in each other. Trying to think of another name of lily and nothing was coming to mind that fast.

"Addison," Nathan spoke after a few more minutes.

"No I don't really like that Nate," she commented to him

"Okay no problem," he spoke trying to think some more.

"Ava," Haley spoke to him.

"Ava Lily. Yeah that's a very pretty name he commented to her.

"I guess that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," she commented to him.

"Yeah, I just going to let the nurse know. They will be getting them ready to go home soon," he commented to her.

"Okay, I know I would love to be going with you guys," she commented to him.

"It's just one night Haley," he spoke just before going to find the nurse.

Later on that afternoon, early evening Lydia arrived with Jamie so that he could see Haley.

"Mommy I want to see the babies," he commented to her.

"Daddy is just as way to get them," she explained to him.

"Okay," he spoke cuddled into her.

A few minutes later Nathan and the nurse came in with the three kids all in their car seats.

"Aww they are adorable," Lydia spoke admiring her grandchildren.

"Thanks mom," she spoke smiling at her.

"Babies," Jamie spoke Excited.

"Buddy you need to be quiet okay. They are asleep right now," Nathan commented to him.

"Okay daddy," he replied looking down at his brother and sisters.

"I think it's time I helped get you lot home?" Lydia commented to Nathan.

"Okay, I want to get them all settled before they need feed and changed again," he commented to her.

"Call me when you home and settled," Haley commented to him.

"I will," he spoke giving her a goodbye kiss.

"See you later Jamie," she spoke hugging him.

"Bye mommy," he spoke hugging her.

Haley had to hold back the tears after her family left. She knew that tomorrow she would be home and everything would be back to normal again

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and please review**


	75. Chapter 75

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch75

Haley got talking to Nathan once he got the triplets and Jamie all settled and ready for bed.

"How are they? Haley asked wishing she was home.

"All asleep for now," he spoke laughing softly to her.

" aww that's good. I wish I was home with you all now," she commented to him.

" you will be tomorrow baby," he spoke trying to reassure her.

" I just feel like I'm missing out a little bit," she spoke trying not to cry.

"Aww I'm sorry baby. I promise tomorrow you can be the one doing all the parenting," he commented to her.

" thanks Nate. I think I'm going to head to sleep now. I'm feeling really tired," she commented to him.

" no problem, good night I love you baby," he spoke before hanging up.

The next morning Haley got up early showered and got her feeding tube out. She was so excited to be going home to family.

" you all ready for home?" The doctor asked coming to check on her.

"Yeah," she spoke smiling.

"Good, just remember i want you coming here once a month for a check up. Any signs of not feeling yourself come here straight away," he explained to her.

"Yes doctor," she replied to him.

" good you're now free to go home," he commented to her.

" I showed up just in time then," Nathan spoke coming into the room.

"Hey, where is everyone?" She asked looking at him.

" at home with Karen and Brooke," he replied to her.

" I can't wait to get home," she replied to him.

" I can't wait to take you home," he spoke walking over to lift her bag.

"Kiss first," she spoke stopping him.

They kissed softly together just taking a few minutes to explore each other's mouths.

"Mm we better get home," Haley spoke pulling away from him.

"You don't play fair," Nathan groaned at her.

"Well you better get used to it. Once we get home we won't have much alone time," she commented to him.

"Hence why I'm kissing you now," he spoke leaning in to her weak spot.

"Right lets go before we get carried away. I might reward you later tonight," she spoke smirking at him.

The pair walked out of the hospital hand in hand heading home to their new life as a family.

 **Here is the next chapter and please review. I think I might bring this story to an end in the next few chapters.**


	76. Chapter 76

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch76

Haley was finally on her way home from the hospital. So couldn't be more excited top see her family and start being a mom.

"Did you have breakfast before getting discharged?"! Lydia questioned to her daughter/

"Yeah I did and before you ask I did eat it," she replied looking over at her.

"I'm just being a concerned mother you will know what's that all about soon enough," she commented to her.

"I know what you mean. In a few days Nathan will be back at basketball and I will be the full time parent, that a little scary to think about," she commented to her nervously.

Lydia pulled up into the driveway, "here goes nothing," Haley spoke before they stepped out of the car heading into the house.

"Mommy," "Jamie shouted running to her as she came in.

"Are you home now?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah buddy, that me all better now," she spoke giving him a big hug.

"Good," he spoke before running off to play with his toys again.

Haley walked into the kitchen where Nathan and Brooke were finally getting some breakfast.

"Hi guys," she commented to them.

"Haley!" Brooke spoke surprised.

"Hey hales, I thought I told you to text me to come get you," Nathan spoke walking over to her.

"Yeah I knew you would be busy here. So I just got mom to do it instead, I hope that's okay?" she explained looking at him.

"Aww you're so thoughtful baby," he spoke leaning in to kiss.

"Get a room," Brooke commented to them.

"Yeah save it for your wedding night," Lydia commented to them both.

Haley slowly pulled away from him, "where are they?" she spoke looking around.

"Napping," he replied to her softly.

"Do I have time to have a shower?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah you should do," he replied to her.

Haley started too headed upstairs toward the bathroom, before thanking her mom for bringing her room. Brooke also left as she needed to get to work and now it was just the two of them to look after the kids.

"I'll be as quick as I can," Haley commented to him.

"Trust me, if Jamie wasn't here I would be join you up there," he commented smirking at her.

"God, don't tease me Nate," she spoke finally getting upstairs to the bathroom.

Haley was half through her shower when she heard one of the babies starting to cry. So knew she could probably finish her shower and Nathan would see to the babies. The mother in her was telling her to go check on them.

When she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself she headed into the babies room. To her surprise Nathan was already there, he couldn't seem to get her to stop crying.

"I thought you were showering?" he questioned to her.

"I thought you had everything under control?" she flirted back to him.

"I do," he spoke still trying to calm her down.

"Let me try," Haley spoke walking over to them.

"No, it's okay. Go finish your shower," he replied to her.

"It's okay Nate, I was nearly finished anyways. Besides I don't want her crying to wake up the others," she spoke taking her from him.

Within a few minutes the crying a finally stopped again and Haley cuddled her close to her chest.

"She really is a mommy's girl," he commented to her.

"Well at least I know one of my children likes me," she joked softly to him.

"I'm sure they all love you," he commented to her.

"Thanks, will you check on Jamie?" she asked just as she sat the bed back in her bed.

"I was just about to go and do that," he commented to her.

"I guess looking after all four babies is harder than it seems," she commented to him.

"Yeah, we will get there in the end. Now go get dressed and after we can start talking wedding stuff," he suggested to her as they went their separate ways.

 **Well there is the next chapter. if anyone has any ideas on what I can do next in this story please pm me. If you're reading please review**


	77. Chapter 77

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch77

Over the past month Nathan had been away in Charlotte playing basketball. Haley was at home looking after the children with help from different family members, mostly lily was helping her.

Nathan went straight home after the game, got a shower and decided to call Haley. He rang her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi Baby," he spoke when he heard her answer.

"Hi," she spoke softly.

"You tired?" He questioned to her

"Yes, it's been a long month without you," she replied to him.

"I can come back early if you need me too," he suggested to her.

"No, I won't stand in the way of your Nathan," she commented to him.

"You and our children are my dream. Basketball is just a job," he explained to her.

"Well you're as nice as that is. I still not having you come home early. I can last one more week," she commented to him.

"Ok, so how's the wedding planning going?" He asked changing subject.

"It going well, I have a cake testing tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to that," she confessed to him.

"You will get through it just fine. Go with your sister and get Brooke to mind the kids," he suggested to her.

"We'll see. I better go get some sleep before the triplets wake up," she commented to him.

"Okay, I love you Haley," he spoke to her.

" I love you too," she spoke before ending the call.

Nathan sat on his bed staring at his phone before deciding to make a call.

"Hi Nate, great game tonight," the voice spoke to him.

"Thanks clay, that's actually why I'm ringing you," he explained to him.

"Why, what's up?" He asked curious

"I need a team close me to home," he stated to him.

"Why, you have a great team already," he replied to him.

"I know, my family are more important," he explained to him.

"Are you sure about this or is there more to it?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"I'm sure. I need to be at home with my family," he replied to him.

"Okay, I'll start looking into a transfer than," he commented to him.

"Thanks. Clay if you're looking me I will be at home," he commented to him.

"Okay bye," he spoke ending the call

Nathan booked himself on the next flight back to Wilmington wanting to surprise Haley.

The next morning Haley got up early before the children, wanting to get a nice warm shower before her day started. While she was getting ready she heard one of the triplets crying through the monitor. She was just about to check on them when the crying stopped.

A few minutes later she was getting underwear out of her drawers.

"I prefer you without," he commented to him.

"Nathan you scared the hell out of me," she spoke putting her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry," he replied walking over to her.

"Why are you here?" she questioned to him.

"I knew you needed me," he replied to her.

"What about basketball?" she asked looking up at him.

"I told you last night, our family is more important and I'm here to be the person you deserve me to be," he spoke looking down at her.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered leaning up to kiss him.

Their kiss was slow and passionate. Haley ran her hands through his hair. As he managed to get her out of her towel.

"Mmm we don't have time for this Nate," she whispered between kisses.

"I have just missed your taste and smell," he whispered in her ear.

Haley through her head back, "I've missed you too," she groaned as he ran his hand over her scar.

"Get dressed and we can talk properly," he commented to her.

"Fuck, you don't play fair," she groaned at him.

"Fucking is definitely what I will be doing to you tonight. For now get dressed and we can talk," he spoke giving her one last kiss before going to check the children again.

 **Sorry this update took forever. I was a little unsure what to do with the story and still am. So am suggestions are welcome. I was also sick and then away on holiday, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please review**


	78. Chapter 78

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch78

Later that day they were sitting in the living after putting the kids down for the night.

"I think Jamie was excited to see you home," she commented to him.

"Yeah, well he is going to be seeing a lot more of me now," he replied to her.

"About that, why are you giving up basketball? I can always move back out there with the kids," she explained to him.

"As touching as that is Haley. I told you, I knew you need me. Being away all those times I have realised family is more important. Even if you did move over there it would still be you doing all the childcare with even less help than me have here. I don't want that for us," he spoke being totally honest with her.

"Thank you for coming home to me," she whispered leaning up to kiss him. Pouring every feeling and emotion into the kiss between them.

"I think I might stay home more often. If I'm going to be treated like that," he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up! Thanks for coming to the cake tasting today. It really made it easier on me that you were there," she spoke smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I just can't believe how close the wedding is now," he replied pulling her into a hug.

They were just about to kiss again when Haley phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked thinking it might be Brooke.

"It's lily, I better take it," she spoke getting up.

"Okay," he spoke letting her go.

"Hello," she spoke into her phone.

"Haley, can you come get me. I bed your help," she spoke between the tears.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll be right there," she spoke ending the call.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked once he saw she was off the phone.

"I'm not totally sure. She does seem really upset," she explained to him.

"Want me to come with you and get Brooke over to mind the kids?" He questioned to her.

"No it's over. I'll go myself and will keep you posted," she spoke before leaving the house.

 **I know this chapter is short. I have a lot going on in my life right now and just wanted to get something up. Please review**


	79. Chapter 79

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch79

Once Haley got the address lily texted to her. She drove to pick her up and was shocked to see just how much of a state lily was in.

"Hey sweetie, calm down its okay," she spoke softly pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who else to call," she whispered between her tears.

"Don't worry you called the right person," she spoke guiding her over to the car.

Haley helped her in a drove to the river court to give them a chance to talk. By the time they got there lily had finally managed to stop crying.

"You ready to talk about it," Haley asked after a few minutes.

"I guess so," she spoke not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"I'm not her to judge, just to make sure you're safe. Something tells me you know that or you wouldn't have called me," Haley commented to her.

"I went to the bathroom and then went into one of the bedrooms to lie down. My head was sore from all the loud music. I must have fallen asleep," she spoke trying to not cry again.

"What happened when you woke up lily?" Haley asked a little scared of her answer.

"At first I thought that Josh was kissing my neck. After a few minutes I felt a hand between my legs," she spoke letting the tears roll down her face.

"I thought you guys weren't at that stage," Haley commented to her.

"We aren't. Which is what woke me up more and then I started screaming. That when he rushed in and I realised another guy was on top of me," she explained finally looking at lily.

"Wow, so Josh thought you were cheating on him?" Haley asked trying to work everything out.

"Yeah, I'm not that type of girl. I don't even flirt with other guys," she commented to her.

"I know you're very like me when I was your age," Haley confessed to her.

"What you mean?" Lily asked a little confused

"something the same happened to me only I was a little older. I guess that's why I never gave my heart to another guy until Nathan," she confessed to her.

"What do I do now? Everything's such a mess," she spoke softly.

"Well first we really need to contact your mom. Also I think we should get you checked at the hospital, " Haley explained to her.

" why the hospital?" She asked a little scared.

"I think it's best to get you check over if you can't really remember what happened to you," she explained to her.

"Okay," she spoke agreeing with her.

"Can you just tell mom to meet us at the hospital?" Lily questioned to her.

"Yeah," she replied to her getting her phone to call her.

Haley dialled Karen's number and waited for her to answer.

"Haley, have you heard from lily? I'm worried she isn't home yet," Karen explained to her.

"That's actually why I'm calling you," she replied to her.

"Is everything okay?" She explained to her.

"I think so, I'm taking her to hospital to get checked over now," she commented to her.

"Is Lily hurt?" Karen asked starting to worry.

"No overly, if you meet us at the hospital everything will be explained," Haley commented to her.

"Okay I will see you there," Karen spoke hanging up.

They made the short ride to the hospital and checked in waiting for the doctor to call her name. Haley was hoping and praying everything would be ok for lily

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. please review**


	80. Chapter 80

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch80

Haley had already checked lily in to the hospital. They were now just waiting to be seen by the doctor.

"Haley, where is she?" Karen spoke rushing over to her.

"Just in here," she replied leading her into one of the rooms.

"Aww sweetheart are you okay?" Karen asked rushing over to hug her.

"Yeah I'm okay mom," she spoke softly.

"What happened?" Karen asked worried

Lily looked over at Haley for a reassuring smile before answer her. " I fall asleep at the party when I woke up. One of the guys was on top of me,"

"Did he hurt you?" She asked softly

"I don't think so. Haley thought it was best to bring me here in case anything happened that I don't remember," she explained to her.

"Where was josh in all of this?" Karen questioned to her daughter

"with his friends. Mom this has nothing to do with him. He not even talking to me right now," she spoke trying norms to cry.

"Well we can worry about that later. Let's just make sure your okay," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Okay?," she replied to her.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Martin. So I here you think that a guy might have tried something with you," he commented to her.

"Yes, I fall asleep and when I woke up he was truing to touch my private area," she replied to him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get the nurse to take some bloods and once we check them. I think the best thing to do is give you the morning after pill," he explained to her.

"Is that necessary?" Karen asked him.

"In this case I would say it definitely is," he replied to her.

"Okay," she replied to him

"I will get the nurse to come do the bloods and get them sent away," he spoke just before leaving.

"I hate to do this, I need to go," Haley commented to them.

"Oh course. Thanks for bringing her here Haley," Karen spoke hugging her.

"Yeah thanks for looking after me," lily commented to her.

"You're welcome, I will call by tomorrow," she commented to her.

She left headed for her car and texted Nathan she was on her way home. Would explain everything once she got there.

 **Enjoy the chapter and please review**


	81. Chapter 81

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch81

When Haley got home she checked on the triplets changing them and getting them settled again.

"Get them settled?' Nathan asked when he heard her coming into the room.

"Yeah," she spoke slipping off her clothes and changing into one of his t shirts.

"How's lily?," he questioned once lily got in beside him

"I think she will be grand. I'm going to go see her again tomorrow. She seems to feel like she can open up with me," Haley spoke looking up at him.

"Well you definitely are easy to talk to. Thank you for being there for her," he spoke kissing the top of her head.

" I just hope that I get on this well with our own children," she replied softly to him.

" yeah I don't think that's going to be a problem," he replied kissing her.

The kiss was soft but intense. Nathan let his hands wonder to her panties.

"Mmm Nate not till after the wedding," she spoke pushing his hands away.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered sucking on her ear lobe

"And you me," she moaned as he moved to suck on her neck.

Their little make out session didn't last long as they were both tired from their long day. They fall asleep softly in each other's arm.

The next morning Haley was the first up getting the children ready. When Nathan came down to find them all in the kitchen.

"Need help with breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah, can you feed the girls. I have Jamie sorted already," she spoke as she started feeding their other son.

"No problem, so when are you going to see lily?" He asked her

" after breakfast and then when I get back I thought we could work on picking a wedding song," she suggested to him.

"How about you record something and we come just dance to that," he spoke smiling at her.

"Not a chance," she replied smiling at him.

"Okay, we will pick a song. If you want to head on I have this covered. I can call Lucas if I need help," he explained to her.

"Right, in that case I will hopefully see you after lunch," she spoke kissing the children goodbye.

On her drive over to the hospital Haley she was trying to get her head around how she would tell Lily her story. She knew that after everything that happened it was something lily needed to hear from her.

"Morning," Haley spoke walking into Lily room.

"Haley, I was expecting you this early," Karen spoke in surprise.

"Don't worry, Nathan has everything under control at home," she replied smiling at them both.

"Thank you for coming," Lily coming to her.

"Well, I told you I would be here. So here I am," she spoke walking over to the other empty chair by lily's bed.

"Haley, if you wouldn't mind watching lily while I run home to shower and change. I would really appreciate it," Karen commented to her.

"That's no problem at all," she spoke smiling at her.

Once she left Haley looked over at Lily, "so have you seen the doctor yet?" she asked her.

"Yeah," she spoke softly.

"All my bloods are clear and they gave me the morning after pill. So once mom comes back I'm able to go home," she explained to her.

"Haley, what did you mean something the same happened to you?" Lily asked softly.

"I thought you would ask, which is kind of why I am here," she replied to her.

"You don't have to tell me," she commented to her.

"No, it's something you need to know. I'm warning you, it's not a pretty story," she spoke looking her in the eyes.

"I'm willing to listen," she replied to her.

"Okay, here it is," she started to speak.

 **Okay there is another chapter. I hope you all like this chapter, please review**


	82. Chapter 82

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch82

"When I was in college I was studying with a guy. He had asked me out a few times and I wasn't that into him. So I said no and for a while it was all going fine," she spoke starting to explain.

"He tried to rape you?" Lily asked softly.

"Well not exactly," she replied to her nervously

"What happened Haley?" She asked worriedly seeing the look on Haley face.

"One night we were studying and he tried to get me to make out with him. I thought against it. So he ended up beating me until he got his way," she spoke with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry that happened to you Haley. I had no idea that happened to you," she spoke leaning over to hug her.

"You're the only person outside of my family who knows. Not even Nathan knows yet," she confessed to her.

"The reason I told you this is because i don't want you getting hurt so young. Love will come to you at the right time. Look at Nathan and I," she smiled to her.

"Speaking of Nathan and I don't mean to speak out of turn. I think this is a story that Nathan needs to know too," she replied to her.

"Yeah I'm working on telling him," she replied to her.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that story. I promise it's safe with me," lily commented to her.

"Thank you," she replied smiling.

Haley and lily sat talking and Haley did her nails. As the waited for Karen to return to sign the discharge papers.

When Haley got home, her mom was there giving Nathan a hand with the children.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke as she came into the room

"hi sweetie, how's lily?" Lydia questioned to her.

"She is doing okay. I was wondering if you could maybe watch the children for about an hour?" She asked her.

"What's going on Hales?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"I thought we could go for a walk and have a chat," she replied to him.

"Yeah, I guess," he spoke going to grab his jacket before they left for their walk.

 **I know it's short; I hope you all liked it**


	83. Chapter 83

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch83

Instead of going anywhere far, they decided to just walk around the neighbourhood.

"What going on hales?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I have something to tell you," she spoke softly not looking at him.

"You're not sick again are you? I told you to talk to me about that," he spoke a little worried.

"No, if I keep this any longer I will fall back into that," she spoke as they walked.

"Please, tell me. You're starting to scare me Hales," he spoke taking her hand in his.

"You when we first started out and we waited a long time to have sex," she commented to him.

"Yeah, I remember. Hales it was your idea not to have any more before the wedding. We can change that if you want," he spoke getting her to smile.

"As much as I want you right now, we aren't doing it till we are married. That's not why I'm talking about it," she spoke looking Him in the eyes.

"Why are you talking about it?" He asked confused.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us before we get married?" She explained to him.

"What secret?" He asked worried about what she might say.

"The reason I waited so long for us to have sex is because back in college. I was abused for not sleeping with a guy," she spoke with tears rolling down her face.

"Did he rape you?" Nathan asked softly trying not to get mad.

"No, he just slapped me around a bit," she spoke looking up at him.

"God, I'm so sorry that happened to you baby," he spoke pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know how you would react," she spoke softly to him.

"It's okay Hales. I'm glad that you have told me now," he spoke wiping away her tears.

"You don't have any secrets you want to share?" She questioned smiling at him.

"No, I promise you know all my secrets. Thank you for telling me yours. I know it took a lot of courage for you," he spoke giving her a sweet kiss.

"You can thank Lily. She was the one who convinced me to tell you," she replied to him.

"Well good. Now that's get back to the mad house and work on some wedding stuff?" He suggested to her.

"I can't believe how close it is now," she commented to him.

"Trust me, I'm counting down the days till I can get you back into bed," he whispered in her ear.

"Who says we have to wait until bed time," she spoke smirking at him.

"Mmm I thought I was the naughty me," he spoke grabbing her ass.

"Down boy," she spoke as they headed back toward the house, happy that everything was out in the open between them.

 **Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it and please review**


	84. Chapter 84

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch84

The day before the wedding at finally arrived. It was all systems go for Nathan, Haley and family. They had less than 24hours for everything to be ready.

It was now just after six, Haley and Nathan were bathing the younger ones and getting them ready for bed. As Nathan would be heading over to Karen soon for the night.

"I think we should screw tradition and you should just stay here tonight," Haley spoke walking over to him.

"Hmmm as good as that sounds … We need to do things right or Brooke will have our heads," he replied pulling her in close to him.

"Yeah but this no sex thing is really killing me today," she whined looking up at him.

"Need I remind you whose silly idea this was in the first place." he spoke smirking at her.

"Shut up." she replied hitting him on the arm.

"Don't worry, in 24 hours you're all mine. Forever." he whispered going in to kiss her neck.

"Bro if you leave any hickeys on her neck and there will be no wedding tomorrow." Brooke spoke interrupting them.

"Whatever." he glared while giving Haley a soft kiss on the lips.

"Right say your goodbyes." Brooke spoke pulling him away.

"Brooke he doesn't need to leave yet. It's still early!" Haley commented to her.

"Yes he does." she spoke breaking them apart.

"Okay Brookie just let us say goodbye to each other," he spoke leading her into their room.

"5 minutes!" Brooke shouted after them as she watched the triplets.

"Mm alone at last." Haley joked softly to him

"Yeah but it will be much better tomorrow when we can finally celebrate alone." he smirked to her.

"I know babe." she replied smiling.

"Before I have to go, I have something for you," he explained to her.

"Nathan you didn't need to get me anything," she spoke all excited.

"I wanted to." he spoke walking over and getting something from his kit bag.

"Remind me to always check your kit bag if you're ever hiding gifts from me." Haley joked to him.

Nathan just chuckled as he sat back down beside her.

"What did you get me?" She asked excitedly.

"Open it." he spoke giving it to her.

Haley opened it all excited and stared and the gift once it was opened.

"Do you like it? He asked nervously

"I love it and I will definitely be wearing it tomorrow." she spoke looking at the necklace.

"I'm so glad you like it." he replied to her.

Haley looked over at him, " I actually have something for you too."

"Oh really?" he spoke smirking.

"Yes, but you can't have it until tomorrow." she commented to him.

"Why not?" He questioned to her.

"Isn't it time you were going to Karen's?" she asked getting up.

"Aww come on Hales, please?" He pleaded standing up.

"It will be worth the wait, I promise. Now you need to go." she spoke giving him a final kiss.

"Fine." Nathan pouted "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Haley replied as the door shut behind Nathan.

…

It was now late at night and Brooke, Lilly, Karen and Haley were all sitting on Haley and Nathan's bed.

'"So, you excited for the wedding night?" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows cheekily.

"Brooke!" Haley blushed.

"Oh please Haley, we all know how long you've been waiting. You almost jumped Nathan when you two were at the cafe a week ago." Karen laughed as Haley blushed even more.

"I think it's sweet how in love you two are! I wish I had someone like that." Lilly said.

"It is pretty freaking adorable." Brooke agreed.

The four women stayed up for a little longer, talking about the wedding preparations and the schedule for tomorrow when haley's phone began to ring. Haley reached for it but Brooke grabbed it first.

"No way. No talking to lover boy!" Brooke said standing up from the bed.

"Brooke! Give me back my phone!" Haley said chasing her around the room.

"Only if you promise not to call BoyToy back!" Brooke says.

"Fine!" Haley agreed and Brooke threw the phone back down on the bed.

"Okay, I think we'll let you get some sleep now." Karen said pulling Lilly up with her.

"Goodnight guys, thanks for tonight." Haley smiled as they all left the room and Brooke turned off the lights.

Haley lay in bed a couple of minutes, making sure everyone had gone into their rooms before puling out her phone and dialling the familiar number.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said when he answered.

"Hey baby." Haley said "I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart." Nathan replied "So, what are you wearing?"

"Nathan, I am not doing that!" Haley giggled.

"Alright alright, so what did you call for then?" Nathan asked.

"I can't fall asleep without you next to me." Haley sighed "I figured the kids would be up for a while and would tire me out, but no such luck."

"Well, I can talk to you until you fall asleep." Nathan suggested, but was met with silence. "Hales?"

"Sorry bro, guess again."

"Brooke? Where's Haley?" Nathan asked.

"She fell asleep, I guess letting her talk to you was not the worst idea." Brooke said.

"She needed me to help her sleep, so I guess I completed that mission at least." Nathan chuckled.

"Get some sleep big brother, I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke replied.

"Goodnight Brooke." Nathan said hanging up before falling asleep.

 **Here is the chapter. There probably only two more chapters before this story will be ending. Thanks so much to Maddie for all your help with writing this chapter.**


	85. Chapter 85

This is prompt from BE98xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

More Than What It Seems ch85

The long awaited day for their wedding had finally arrived. Both Nathan and Haley were excited. Haley was a little more nervous than she expected to be.

"How you doing little brother?" Lucas commented to him.

"I'm okay I just really want to see him, he confessed to her.

"Well I can't let you do that. I wouldn't be against you calling her. It's still early, so there is a chance the girls won't stop her," he explained to him.

"Thanks," he spoke rubbing his phone.

Haley had just finished checking on the children when she heard her phone going off.

"Hello," she spoke softly.

"Hello my beautiful bride," he replied to her.

"I miss you," she commented to him.

" I miss you too. I hope you got a good night sleep and the kids didn't wake you," Nathan commented to her

"Yeah just hearing your voice seemed to do the trick. The children were really good and slept all night which was a really blessing," she commented to him.

"If that's lover boy you better hang up right now," Brooke spoke coming into the room.

"Sorry babe my bossy bridesmaid has just come in," she commented to him.

"She can't say anything cause we aren't breaking tradition," he explained to her.

"True, I don't think she would buy that excuse," she explained to him.

"Okay, I will let you go to start getting ready. I can't wait to see what my gift is that you wouldn't give me last night," he commented to her.

"Oh you will definitely get it tonight baby," she spoke before hanging up.

...

Haley walked down the aisle with her dad by her side, hers and nathan's family and friends in the seats surrounding and their kids all up the front with her mom and nathan's parents.

Haley got to the end of the aisle and smiled as Nathan took her hand within his.

"You look beautiful baby." He whispered.

Haley smiled "you look very handsome yourself, soon-to-be-husband."

The ceremony began, the priest talking about the importance of marriage and talking about Haley and Nathan. The rings were soon exchanged and then it was time for the vows. Haley went first.

"Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life. And, that word is, love. And I believe that. And it doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it never will be again. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you, and our beautiful family, until the end of time. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives making you as happy as you've already made me."

Nathan went next with tears in his eyes from Haley's vows "Haley, from the day I met you my life changed. I never imagined that I would be here, with you, and our beautiful children. It was a life I'd never imagined for myself, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I promise you Haley, I will always your protect you and our family. Always and forever. Someday, the beaches could wash away, the oceans could dry, and on that day I'll still be loving you. I vow this to you, today, and always."  
Haley smiled as tears filled her eyes as well. She leaned in to kiss Nathan, but was stopped short as the priest let out a quiet cough. Haley's cheek flushed as she heard their guests all let out a laugh. She pulled back holding onto Nathan's hands and waited for the priest to say the words she was waiting for.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And with that Nathan swooped Haley up in his arms and kissed her passionately, not giving a damn about their friends and family watching them.

"Finally." Nathan sighed "I love you Mrs. Scott"

"I love you too Mr. Scott" Haley giggled kissing him once more.

...

"That was quite a show you two put on Haley Bob." Lydia James chuckled as she and her daughter sat with the kids at the bridal party table of the reception.

"May I have your attention please?" Brooke said clinking her spoon against her glass to get everyone's attention on her. "It's time for the best man and maid of honour toasts. Lucas"

Lucas smiled as he took the microphone off Brooke "Thanks Brookie." He smiled at her before starting his speech

"I've known Haley and Nathan for a long time now. And they've both grown so much together since they first got together. It's really interesting to see them together, because they're unlike any other couple I've ever known. They truly did fall in love with their best friend, their soulmate. And it's been beautiful to see them grown together and become a partnership, and then a family. I wish them all the best in life and I know they will be able to make it through anything. I love you both, congratulations." Lucas finished placing his glass in the air as a toast.

Brooke stood up and took the microphone again "Honestly, I never thought there would be anyone good enough for my best friend Haley. And I never though that Nathan would find someone he could settle down with. But, luckily, fate happened. And Nathan and Haley's lives changed for the better after that night. I, much like Lucas and all our friends and families, never would've expected they'd find their happy ever after in each other. But I'm so glad they did. My brother is the happiest I've ever seen him, and I now gain a sister in my best friend. I love you guys so much, and I know you'll have an amazing life together. To Nathan and Haley."

"To Nathan and Haley" The guests toasted with their glasses.

Haley ran over to Brooke with tears in her eyes and hugged her tight "That was beautiful, thank you."

"I meant it Hales, you're family. You always have been."

"Alright! Enough of this sappy mushy stuff." Peyton broke the two apart as they laughed "Time to drink! Haley James, this will be a night you will never forget."

"It's Scott now." Haley smirked as Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"And it always will be." He whispered in her ear.

…

After the reception and all the pictures were done Nathan and Haley finally made their escape to the hotel. The family agreed to mind the children, so they could enjoy their wedding night alone.

"Mmm alone at last," Haley whispered to him putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, now can I have my gift?" he questioned to her.

"I guess so. You will have to undress me to find it," she flirted backing away from him.

"What have you done Mrs Scott?" he spoke stunning her down.

"Undress me and you find out," she flirted to him again.

Nathan soon grabbed her by the hips turning her round and unzipping the dress. As there was a built in bra, once he had unzipped it. She was left standing in just a white lacy thong.

"God your so sexy Mrs Scott,!" he spoke grabbing her hips and that's when she winced in slight pain.

"What do I do?" he asked a little worried.

"Nothing I'm okay," she spoke reassuring him.

"Nathan quick turned her to face him. That's when he saw the small black little 23 etched into her skin.

"You got a tattoo of my number?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah, do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"I love it," he spoke rubbing his thumb over it.

"I was so worried you would hate. Since I already gave you children, I don't know what to get you as a gift," she rambled.

"Hales you're rambling and honestly I love it," he spoke kissing her leading her to the bed.

"Good, how about we make up for lost time," he whispered into her ear.

"Definitely," she spoke pulling him in closer to her.

"I think I am going to enjoy this," he spoke as he put her down in the centre of the bed.

"Me too," she spoke smiling at him.

"Trust me baby, you will be feeling all kinds of pleasure very soon," he commented as he ran his hands down her arms, over her shoulders, scar and went on to pinch her slightly hardened Nipples, "Mmm Nate," she groaned out after shivering under his touch.

Nathan loved how turned on she, so he soon leaned down and connected his lips with hers. The kiss started soft, but turned heated and passionate very fast. All Haley could do was moan as she couldn't wrap her hands around his neck. They continued to kiss until Haley tried to arch her back up into him showing she wanted and needed more.

"What's the rush Hales?" he flirted to her seeing her get her normal impatient self.

"I need more; I have been craving you and having you straddle me is a very sexy turn on," she explained to him.

"I guess I better do something to make you feel better," he flirted to her.

He soon started to suck on each of her nipples in turn, giving them the same amount of pleasure. He knew that she loved him doing it. To make it more intense for her, he flicked his tongue over her nipple a few times. While he sucked, licked and bite on one breast. He made sure to softly massage the other at the same time.

"Oh holy fuck Nate, yeah that's it baby that feels amazing," she groaned out as her attacked her perfect breasts.

Once he felt that he had paid good enough attention to both her breast, he kissed his way back up her neck. This time wanting to mark her on the other side from where he had earlier, "Baby I'm going to be covered in hickeys if you keep doing that," she spoke out breathless.

"That's the plan," he commented trying a quick break before he went back to marking her. This time he had hit he weak spot, which caused her to lose control and shiver under him and shout all the swear words of the day as he continued and her arm started to shake too.

After relaxing her arm he sat up still straddling her body, "God I don't know how I got so lucky with such an amazing girl," he commented staring down directly into her eyes.

"You got lucky because you were brought me a drink," she commented flirting back at him.

"Well I think now it's more about us loving each other," he commented before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

He had to be careful not to crush her with all his weight on top of her. Haley would have always been the one to be on top of Nathan when they were involved in anything sexual together, "Well I think you too overdressed now.

"I think you might be right," he commented to her. He quickly stripped off and got back to straddling.

"You ready," he spoke and in a few short seconds she felt his fingers press against her throbbing clit for the first time in weeks.

"God you don't play fair Nate," she commented looking up at him.

"Neither do you, having this amazing body that I just can't get enough of and that tattoo," he spoke as he massaged her clit causing her legs to tremble under him.

"Fuck Nate, stop fooling around and start fucking me already," she groaned needed to feel a sexual release soon.

"I told you we have all night for that Mrs Scott," he commented getting off her.

"What the fucking hell, Nathan Royal Scott," she spoke in a raised voice looking over at him.

"God you're so sexy when you're all horny and mad at me," he commented smirking down at her.

"You better fuck me now Nathan Scott," she spoke sharply at him.

"Oh okay" he spoke seeing the look on her face.

"Good," she commented while smiling up at him.

"Right okay," he replied as he got him back between her legs. This time he spread them as far apart as he could.

He reached his hand down to pull off her thong before rubbing his fingers along her pussy, "Fucking hell Hales, your soaking and I haven't even done anything yet," he commented to her.

"I told you I was turned on baby," she commented back to him.

Nathan soon grabbed hold of his cock and started rubbing himself along her soaking wet pussy, "Don't fucking tease me anymore, I want you in me now," she spoke back to him. She wrapped her legs around his ass pushing him closer to him.

He didn't give in straight away as he liked watching her get the pleasure of his cock pleasuring her pussy lips, "I'm so glad your horny baby and your sweet little pussy," he commented to her.

"Thanks babe, I do love your cock too, only when it's nice back inside me doing it proper job," she replied to him, moving down closer.

That was all she needed to say and he forced his cock right into her. He started thrusting hard and fast wanting this to be quick and easy. They were both filled with sexual tension that they knew themselves it would take long for their orgasms to hit. With a good ten minutes of hard fast thrusting meeting Nathan with every thrust, Haley started to get the feeling in her lower stomach, "Mmm Nate I feel it," she groaned out in pleasure.

He knew now he needed to quicken up his pace if he wanted them to come together. In a few short minutes her orgasm hit causing him to blow. The both rode the wave of their orgasms together, "That was amazing Hales," he commented after he got his voice back and he slowly rolled off her not wanting to crush her. Or hurt her arm.

"Yeah that was definitely you're A game, I've missed it, so commented to him

"I've missed you too," he spoke rubbing along her scar with one hand and pussy with the other," he spoke to her.

"I guess our live have turned out to be more than what we seemed that would be," she commented to him.

"Yeah and I would change any of it for the world," he spoke pulling her close to him. They now had their whole life with their family ahead of them.

 **I was going to at another chapter before ending this story. I'm happy with how this chapter worked out. So I'm leaving it here. Thanks for everyone who has followed along and been reading thing story. Please check out my new story**


End file.
